


Avengers: Loki's Help

by tremendouslydecadentfire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendouslydecadentfire/pseuds/tremendouslydecadentfire
Summary: Thor is being held hostage on another planet. Loki teams up with the Avengers in order to save his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

SCENE 1  
ASGARD, the royal room

Loki sits comfortably on the golden throne. He is amused while watching the great Avengers team trying so hard to figure it out what just happened. It will take to them at least a couple of hours – if they’re lucky. And, like a bonus, he had nothing to do with it, not this time. Loki grins. Should he make their task easier? Neh! At first he was tempted to pay them a short visit, but considering the way they treated him last time … They’ll have to solve this problem by themselves. Why would he help them anyway? He has his own problems to deal with. Thor has disappeared. Loki was afraid for him, to be honest with himself. He was already suspecting someone. Loki must help Thor as soon as possible. He must find a way to do so no matter what. There are so many things depending on this!  
Considering now he’s the king of Asgard – again! – he will not allow no one to ruin his legacy.  
This goes for Fury &Avengers too.   
Why not, after all?!

 

SCENE 2

Steve Rogers/CA: - Sir, we haven’t found nothing there.  
Fury asks him: - Loki?  
Steve/CA: - It hasn’t been reported yet who did it. We weren’t able to find anything so far, sir.   
Fury (while passing a hand over his chin): - Do we’ve gotten something else?  
Steve/CA shakes his head (his voice is a firm one): - No, Sir.  
Nick Fury (after reflecting a couple of seconds): - All right, captain, listen to me very carefully. Take a team with you. Go to Thor’s house immediately!  
Steve/CA (surprised, seems to hesitate): - Sir?  
Nick Fury (calm and yet anxious): - I don’t have time to explain. Go!  
Steve/CA grabs his gear while he hits the door. He is nervous too.  
Still … What the hell was happening here? Fury never seemed that tense.  
Steve only shrugged.   
He asked someone: - What do we know so far?  
The answer back was unusual: - Nothing yet, sir.  
On his way out Steve wanted to call the rest of the team. If something bad was about to happen … then it’s better to face the fire together, as a team. But it will take at least one hour for the others to show up, even to Tony. As far as Steve knew, all of them were out of the country; none of them was in USA. Even Pepper was left with business somewhere in Europe. His thoughts were interrupted by a blast.

 

SCENE 3

Steve couldn’t tell how long he was sitting in there, lying on the ground. The blast was too … powerful and the sound so annoying, evoking so more memories from the past, deep buried until recently! Steve could still hear that sound, despite the fact that there were no more noises around. Wait! What was that? A strange electric-blue sphere was rising up to the sky. What the hell was happening here, anyway?!   
Another blast echoes everywhere around. For a second Steve thought Loki was coming back bringing another army with him. But there were no portal open up in the sky. Perhaps Fury might confirm it? Steve shrugged nervous. If that was the case, Fury would already confirm it by now.   
Still… It was more than obvious that someone was trying to erase all the evidences, to cover his/her tracks. What the hell was happening here? The place looked … creepy, like after a battle. Still, nothing indicated that. There were no signs to state for a battle/an attack. Steve sighed. This will take for hours. He entered in the house. There was no one in there. Apparently, everything was normal, except for the absence of the furniture.   
And no sign of Thor or Jane either.   
The house was empty.

 

SCENE 4

An old room …   
Something is sparkling. Thor looks confused. What the hell is happening?!   
Not that he sees this kind of things for the first time, but on Asgard. Or now he’s on earth, with Jane. He feels tempted to call her, in order to show her this, but he knows she wouldn’t understand. Yes, she’s smart, she might be a scientist, but still, how could he explain to her what he just saw?   
The brilliance caught now an outline. “An Ascended being”, mumbles Thor. “Am I the witness of a reborning?”.  
Thor feels confused. It’s like the sparkles try to send to him a message. Suddenly, more colors – like a spectrum – appear, invading the whole room.   
\- Jane! Thor changed his mind. Now he wants to show her this miracle.   
But Jane doesn’t answer.  
The particles are growing.  
\- Jane! cries Thor. His feelings are mixed-up: joy, fear, satisfaction, surprise. Still, no answer.  
Thor is worried and fascinated at the same time. The particles are now definitely forming a rainbow. “A rainbow?!” Thor can’t explain himself his inner feelings. Why this strange picture reminds him of Asgard?!  
\- It cannot be true …  
Thor just had a crazy idea. Yes, the rainbow between Asgard and Earth might have been destroyed, but something else survived.  
\- If only this was true! exclaims he.  
The image disappears; Thor doesn’t know what to believe anymore.  
But for some reason, he feels an inner hope.

 

SCENE 5

Steve came near him. He definitely knew something. It was his duty to ask about what just happened.   
Steve/CA: - You! pointed to him. What happened in here?  
Eye-witness: - I saw everything, sir.  
Steve/CA: - I’m listening.  
Eye-witness: - I can’t do that, sir.  
Steve/CA (confused): - Why not?!  
Eye-witness: - Because I don’t want my ass get busted by the secret services!  
Steve/CA (trying to maintain his calm): - No one is going to … bust you. Steve rolled eyes.  
Eye-witness: - Can you guarantee that, sir?   
Steve (anxious): - Yes.   
Eye-witness (still hesitating): - Ok.  
He was about to tell to Captain what truly happened there, but a new blast – or what the hell was it – came out of the blue. Steve was rather bored with it than restless.  
Steve/CA: - Are you okay?  
Eye-witness: - Yes, sir. (He coughs). One big guy was taken.  
Steve/CA: - You mean kidnapped? Steve tried hard not to show worried. How could this be happening? Thor was so big and so powerful.   
Steve/CA: - And?  
Eye-witness: - I’m sorry sir, but I don’t want to be arrested.  
Steve/CA: - Here we go again! Look, why are you keep saying that?  
Eye-witness: - Because they were not humans. I mean they looked like humans but … He shoved his head, suggestively.  
Steve/CA: - Okay, now you’d better come with me.  
Eye-witness: - But you said … All of a sudden, he started to run.  
Steve tried to caught him up, but the man was running so fast, despite the appearances, that even Captain America was no match for him. So, he had to give up eventually. “Fury will never believe this!” thought Steve angry on himself. On the other hand, it was more than clear that the man was already told him everything he knew. Steve shrugged.  
He activated a communication device.  
Fury’s voice seemed rather bored: - Anything new, captain?  
Steve: - Thor was kidnapped.

 

SCENE 6

As soon as Steve’s profile disappeared, the man’s face turned into a well-known figure.  
Loki’s face.  
He was amused, obviously.

 

SCENE 7

Tony Stark: - I’m coming! (To Pepper): - Who the hell can be at this hour?  
Pepper: - It’s 4 A.M. (She yawns).  
Tony: - Jarvis, go welcome our uninvited guest. (To Pepper): - Dear, perhaps you might want to put some clothes on. Captain America would probably faint to see your beautiful body exposed like that.  
Pepper (barely keeping a laugh): - You’re such a naughty boy!   
Tony: - Jarvis? I’m waiting!  
The robot’s voice replies back: - It’s Captain America, Sir.  
Tony: - Tell him I’ll be down in two minutes.  
Pepper burst into laughter while she dresses:  
\- Since when you predict the future?! Go, Tony dear. I have to dress now. Or else he’ll go faint, just like you said.  
Tony smiles when he leaves the room.

 

SCENE 8

\- Good morning, Steve.  
\- Sorry to interrupt you like that, Tony. (Steve seemed unusually serious).  
\- Well, Steve, what can I do for you?   
\- They disappeared.  
\- Who?   
\- Thor and Jane.  
\- Fury?  
\- Not even he can explain some things. / There are some things not even him can explain.  
\- So, in short, no one knows no details.  
\- Not even when, Tony.  
Tony whistles.  
\- That’s huge problem indeed! The others know?  
\- Not yet. So far only we know. And Fury, of course.  
\- Of course, repeats Tony like an echo. (He seems absent).  
\- Tony?  
\- Actually, there’s someone else who might know. We’re 4, instead of 3.  
Steve seemed surprised: - Who else might know?!  
\- Loki, replied back Tony, very calm.  
\- That would explain many, for instance why we don’t have no details about the facts.  
\- Steve, you’re too melodramatic. I bet Loki has nothing to do with it.  
\- What makes you so damn sure?! Really, Tony!  
\- The god from Asgard might be a strange fellow, a twisted mind, but he cares for his brother without even being truly related. What tells you this about him?  
Steve, skeptical: - Gee, probably the fact he has a secret agenda?  
Tony: - Cut the crap! Loki has no interest to destroy his brother. The royal legacy is their private family business.  
Steve: - I agree, but …  
Tony (calm): - But what, Steve? (He looks straight at him).  
Steve: - You know what this means!  
Tony: - Not yet. We’ll call for Loki’s help only when we … (Their discussion is interrupted by Pepper, who enters in the living followed by Jarvis).  
Pepper: - I thought you might need this. (At her indications, the robot brings coffee).  
Tony: - You thought well. How long have you sit there?   
Pepper: - Enough to hear every word. So, Thor and Jane are missing?  
Steve: - I’m afraid so!  
Pepper: - And no one has no hint, correct?  
Tony: - Yep.   
Pepper: - Than why waste time? Call Loki. Ask for his help.  
Tony (almost surprised): - We can manage the situation without Loki. We don’t need him.   
Pepper: - He might have access to some technologies we don’t know about. Besides, it’s rather his own problem than yours. Think about that!  
Tony: - We’ll have to discuss this first with the others.  
Pepper: - What does Fury think about that?  
Steve: - Nothing, except some strange photos.   
Tony: - You haven’t mentioned this earlier!  
Steve smiles innocent: - I’ve just done it!   
Pepper: - And now?   
Tony: - We call the others here.  
Steve: - There’s just one problem.  
Tony: - Now what?!   
Steve: - Fury said that Hawkeye is in Eastern Europe. Budapest, to be more specific.   
Tony: - And why is that a problem?! He can take anytime a jet, perhaps even as we speak!  
Steve: - He was sent undercover! He can’t leave now.  
Tony: - What can be more important than this?   
Steve: - Ask Fury. (He shrugged).   
Tony seems absent again.  
\- If I come to think of it better, Pepper’s right. We need to contact Loki a.s.a.p.  
Steve: - You become predictable. (He reveals on the table a set of pictures).  
Pepper: - Guys, there’s just one question I’d like to ask.  
Both Steve and Tony turn their heads to her.  
Tony: - Which one, my dear?  
Pepper: - How we’ll do that?  
Loki suddenly appears in the room: - Problem solved. So, what’s next?  
He smiles ironic to Tony: - Missed me?   
Tony (sarcastic): - More than you can imagine. Excuse me a moment, please.  
He is leaving the room: - Jarvis, call the car valet here. Tell him it’s private. Oh, and no tips tonight.  
Jarvis: - Yes, sir.  
Valet (approaching): - You’ve asked to see me, Mr. Stark?   
Tony: - Send someone to bring Natasha Romanoff here, please. Take that black limo. If anyone asks, a queen has come to visit my country/home. A VIP. No press allowed. Got that?  
Valet: - Yes, Sir.  
Tony: - Good. Here’s the “rendez-vous”. Oh, I almost forgot. Tell agent Romanov to dress up. Preferably … a dress.  
Valet: - I understood, Sir.   
Tony (relaxed): - You’re good to go now. Thanks.  
Tony smiles while watching the valet heading to the garage.   
“I’m wonder how surprised she will be. If everything goes well …”  
Loki: - Well?  
Tony Stark has just returned in the living room; all eyes are on him. In reply, he looks back on them. Steve seems very tense. Tony can almost feel it. Loki instead is very relaxed and calm. Pepper doesn’t seem too affected by Loki’s presence in there; on the contrary, she treats him like he would be an old guest. For that, Tony’s greatful. She was always such a reliable presence. This year he will take her to Sri Lanka for two weeks. “I have to make the reservations”.   
Pepper: - So, Loki, would you like to drink a cup of fresh coffee? (She smiles at him, very polite.)   
Loki: - Thanks, b… (He was about to refuse, but seeing Tony’s face, he smiles politely back/also): - I think I’ll have one. Black, no sugar, please. (He gives her another politely smile).  
Tony thinks: “Yeah, definitely Sri Lanka”.  
Pepper: - Well, Jarvis, you’ve heard our guest. (She takes a sit in front of Loki, on the other side of the coffee table).  
Pepper gives to Loki an empathy look: - I’m sorry for what happened to your brother, Thor.   
Loki: - How kind of you! (He seems sad, but Tony’s wondering if Loki really meant). He sits far by the table, near a glass window, pretending to study a picture hanging on the wall. “Strange, when I bought it? I cannot remember“.  
Jarvis announces Tony: - Sir, Agent Romanoff has just arrived.   
Tony (while heading to the door): - This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 9

Tony: - Hello, Romanoff! Good to see you! (He smiles).  
Natasha Romanoff (smiles official): - Hello, Tony, good to see you too.   
Tony: - My oh my…You wear not a dress …  
Natasha: - Sorry for that, but I was in a mission. You were lucky I was able to come. I was just … (she interrupts her last words when she sees Loki drinking coffee in the living room). What is he doing here?! (whispers she in Tony Stark’s ear). She gives him a glaze look. You’ve could at least warned me first!  
Tony (ironic): - I told you to dress up, didn’t I? (He smiles, arrogant).  
Natasha (rolling eyes): - Why am I not surprised? (She sighs).  
Tony: - Because you reached to Fury before me? Maybe that’s why!  
Natasha: - I have no idea what the hell are you talking about.  
Tony (raising an eyebrow): - Then you’d better follow me. Come!

 

SCENE 10

They are all now sitting at the coffee table. It’s like Tony Stark’s coffee was never that good. Bruce Banner joined to them in the meantime. Tony (ironic): - You’d think we are at Starbucks! (He smiles). Well, I think you two know each other.  
Pepper (trying to save the appearances): - At least coffee’s better! Anyone? (She smiles politely, but this time a little embarrassed).   
Tony: - Honey, I’m gonna explode if I hear that word once again. I’ve already had 5 cups!  
Loki (very calm): - As you all know, my brother Thor is missing.  
Natasha: - What?!  
Tony (ironic): - Haven’t you heard the news, Romanoff?!   
Natasha (strikes him with a cold gaze): - I was on a mission, remember? No time for extra activities! (Her eyes meet Loki’s. He sketches an ironic smile).  
Loki: - Too bad you have no more intel then us, agent Romanoff. (She feels insulted).  
Natasha: - Something tells me you have. Why are you here?  
Tony (firm voice): - Romanoff ...  
Loki: - Because you need my help. Besides, I can found out where Thor is. I’m able to track him.  
Tony: - Well, we might use some details …  
Loki: - I’ll help you with everything you need. With one condition.  
Tony: - What condition?   
Steve: - We shouldn’t accept that from this guy! (He’s grunting).  
Loki: - Correction: god. (He smiles again to Tony).  
Tony: - Well, you certainly drown my attention. What do you want, Loki? How can we help you? (a little bit ironic).  
Loki: - I want her. (He points a finger to Natasha Romanoff).  
It’s like the room has just frozen; awkward moment, interrupted by Tony Stark (the only person besides Loki who has remained calm): - For how long?  
Loki: - One night.  
Natasha: - But I can’t stand you. What are you trying to do?!  
Loki: - I think you know the answer very well. (He displays an arrogant smile).  
Tony: - Well … This seems strange a little bit. He sneezes: - Sorry, I’m allergic to love.  
Hulk wants to grab Loki, but he falls on the expensive carpet.   
Loki (warns him with a glance): - Next time I won’t be so gently. So … I’ll take it you haven’t decided yet. (He looks at Natasha Romanoff, measuring her from head to toe):  
\- I leave you this device. (He puts a strange object on the coffee table). Once you’re made your mind ready, press on this. (He shows to them how to use the device and that button.)  
Tony (cynical): - How do we know it’s not a bomb? (He sniffs).  
Loki: - Because you have her. (He smiles to NR like they are alone in that living room). Well, so long … It’s been a real pleasure. (He sketches a vague kiss to NR).   
Hulk wants to grab Loki again, but since Loki has already left the room by beaming, he ends up by falling again.  
Tony (a little reprobing): - Well, Hulk, it seems you’ve started a new trend. Or you just happened to be in love with my carpet?  
Hulk seems very embarrassed. He lifts up more difficult than usual. All of them start to speak loud …  
Tony: - Everybody … Please chill … Guys … This is getting us nowhere!  
(He mumbles: - Sincerely hope there are no damages to my new apartment!)  
Turning to Natasha: - Romanoff, it’s just one night.  
Natasha (calm): - That’s easy for you to speak. I’m the one who has to fuck him.  
Tony: - At least he’s a good looking god. Could have been worse!  
Natasha: - If you find him so attractive, why don’t you …?  
Tony: - Sweetie, he asked for your presence, not mine. Besides, I’m a man. Sincerely doubt I’m his type.  
Natasha: - You cannot be sure until you ask him.  
Tony: - That was a good one, Romanoff. (He amuses on her expense).  
Pepper nudges him: - Tony, I have to go now, sweetie. Take care!   
She gives him a passionate short kiss.

 

SCENE 11

Steve: - You can’t be serious! We have to be moral …  
Tony (irritated): - Cut the crap! Or have you forgotten what’s the stake? Thor would never hesitate to save us! Shame on you, guys! (Everyone looks at him).  
Steve: - Which side are you on, Tony?   
Tony (more calm now and a bit ironic): - I don’t know, common sense maybe?   
Natasha: - Ok, I’ll do it. Why are you all looking on me like that? We are in no position to make demands! (To Tony): - Like you said, he’s good looking. Bad guys have always been my type.  
Suddenly the door opens and Hawkeye enters in the room: - Hi! Seeing their dazed faces, he asks:   
\- Did I miss something funny, guys? (He looks cheered).  
Everyone hesitates to an answer, except for Tony:   
\- In a manner of speaking. (He smiles). Anyone, a cup of coffee? You know where to find me. I’m in the kitchen if you need me.

 

SCENE 12

Steve: - Have you lost your minds?! He would probably kill her when they get there!  
Tony: - The way I see things, the only place where he’ll do that will be in his royal bed!   
Steve: - I’m not tasting your kind of jokes!   
Tony: - You don’t have to! (He smiles ironic).

 

SCENE 13

S.H.I.E.L.D.S, Nick Fury’s office

Fury: - Absolutely not! It’s too risky! Have you all lost your minds?!  
Tony: - I … We intend to help him.  
Steve: – Sir …  
Fury: - Last time you met him, this guy could have you all easily killed.  
All of you. (He sighs). I watched the tapes.  
Tony: - What tapes?  
Fury: - Your epic battle.  
Steve: - Sir, we wanted to capture him and we succeeded.  
Fury: - Or perhaps he wants you to believe that. I need to speak to Stark alone, Steve.  
Tony: - Nick, why are you acting like him? (Tony’s voice is a very calm one, like he is talking about the weather).  
Fury: - Tony, don’t compare me to Loki. That man is a monster!  
Tony: - Correction: god! (He seems absent, yet focused).  
Fury: - Don’t play the smartass with me! Damn it, Tony! While you and the rest of Avengers tried to stop him, I have sent someone there, in case … (He makes a significant pause).  
Tony: - In case we wouldn’t succeeded.  
Fury: - To make the long story short, this guy is so devious that I’m wonder how you live still!  
Tony: - Thanks for the compliment! (ironic)  
Fury (sighs): - Look at this. See for yourself. Don’t let the others, unless I told you so! You got that, Tony?  
Tony: - It really is so …?  
Fury: - You have no idea! You’re dismissed! Have a nice day!   
Tony: - Who’s ironic now? (He smiles). See you soon, Nick. (He is leaving the glass room).  
***

A few hours later, just before the midnight   
Tony: - I don’t like this.  
Pepper: - What, dear?  
Tony: - It seems Fury was right. He played with us, we didn’t suspect a thing.  
Pepper: - And now? How about the others?  
Tony: - That’s just the big problem, honey. After I saw the content of these tapes …  
Pepper: - Different angle, different opinion.  
Tony (sighs): - Let’s just hope the others will see things like you. (He passes his hand through his hair): - You think it’s better to tell them the truth ?   
Pepper: - You’re a team. They will understand.  
Tony (skeptical): - Except for one thing.   
Pepper: - Which one, dear? (She is brushing her long blonde hair, than returns her face to him).  
Tony: - Loki’s got Romanoff. I never wanted to admit that in front of Hawkeye or the others, but …  
Pepper (interrupts him): - You’re worried about her more than they do.  
Tony (shaking his head): - Not at first. But after I‘ve spoken with Fury and he showed me those tapes …  
Pepper: - Tony, try to see the bright side on this. He let you all alive.  
Tony: - I’m not afraid of dying. The question is why. Why did Loki do that?  
Pepper: - Cause it’s in his nature.  
Tony: - I told her to go there. If anything happens to her …  
Pepper: - Now you’re overreacting, dear, and you know this better than me.

 

SCENE 14

Meanwhile …  
ASGARD, the royal room  
(Loki is sitting on the golden throne, his mind seems absent)

Natasha: - Ok, Loki, let’s get this over with.  
Loki: - Please, have a seat. Make yourself at home.  
Natasha: - Earth is my home. I feel … strange here.   
Loki: - I understand you better than you might think. I wasn’t always the king of Asgard.  
Natasha: - And now? What’s next?  
Loki: - Relax.  
Natasha: - Easy for you to say.  
Loki: - Natasha, I haven’t brought you here for sex. (He smiles).  
Natasha seems a bit confused for just one second, but more than enough for a fine observer like Loki. / for Loki to observe it.  
Loki: - Wow. (He smiles again).

 

SCENE 15

Tony: - Hawkeye, it’s too early to interfere.  
Hawkeye: - How could you let her go?   
Tony: - It wasn’t exactly my call, you know that very well.  
Hawkeye: - Still, I hope she can manage. Don’t get me wrong, Tony. Here, on Earth, she would be like a fish in the sea. But out there … (he sighed). Anything can happen, even as we speak.  
Tony: - He needs her. Are you jealous?   
Hawkeye doesn’t bother to give Tony an answer.

 

SCENE 16

Loki: - Special agent Romanoff, let me explain you something. It is a very interesting story.  
Natasha: - I’m all ears. (She gives him a cold and impassive look, straight into his eyes).  
Loki: - Have you ever heard about immortality?  
Natasha laughs, despite her will. What is Loki up to?   
Loki: - You laugh. That’s good. (Suddenly his face becomes preoccupied. He knits his brows.) I have to tell you something, but you won’t like it! (Poker face).  
Natasha: - Big surprise. (She gives him a cold look again).  
Loki: - I have a confession to make.  
Natasha: - Well, this is definitely something new. (She regrets her words against her will). His voiced seemed … sincere. Ok, something wrong at the horizon. Be careful!  
Loki looks at her face like he sees her for the first time. He starts talking calm and almost whispering the words:   
Loki: - I loved deeply once. With all the passion you can imagine. We were very happy together.  
Natasha (interrupts him): - I’m not your therapist. Loki, why am I here, after all?   
Loki: - Relax, you are exactly opposite to her. Now, please... He looks discreet to a golden chair. (Natasha takes a sit almost against her will, like hypnotized). She knows it’s better to keep her mouth shout. Who knows what she might found out?  
Loki starts talking like there was no interruption ever:  
\- She loved me. She knew exactly how to make me happy. For her, I was just “Loki”. Not… (he hesitates for one second) … the monster all of you think I am. She even predicted that one day … (He sighs).  
Natasha: - And where is this great woman now? (She smiles politely). She seems to be a special woman.  
Loki: - I don’t know. (He looks sad). She’s probably killed. I couldn’t reach there in time to protect her from that monster! (He yelled last words without even realizing).  
Natasha: - I’m sorry for your loss. (Natasha tries to detach herself by this totally unexpected story. It’s not the first drama she has been told about).  
But how should she behave now?  
Loki: - There’s like a fire inside me. A burning desire to hurt the others because of that.  
Natasha: - You have to let it go.  
Loki: - Easy for you to say! You have no idea how much… (He stops from talking). Natasha watches him and she can’t believe her eyes. Or perhaps it’s just her imagination?!  
Loki displays now his usually “poker face” again, but she could swear that she saw a tear on his cheek before. Awkward moment of silence; she decides to break it – after a couple of minutes:  
Natasha: - If there’s a way …  
Loki: - Actually, there is one. But I need your help.  
Natasha: - Explain.  
Loki: - In order to get there, I have to get through a portal.  
Natasha was again fascinated against her will: - You mean a stargate? A wormhole?  
Loki: - Yes.  
Natasha: - And when we’ll be leaving? What hour?   
Loki: - You’re eager to help me, smiled he. That’s very good.  
Natasha: - So?  
Loki: - We’re not leaving tomorrow. We will be heading there only the day after tomorrow. (He smiles).  
Natasha (surprised this time): - What?! You were planning to keep me here just for one night, remember?  
Loki: - Plans are made to be changed. (He smiled again). My army couldn’t leave to Earth as you’ve requested. Something very important came up.   
Natasha reminded how Loki smiled and then how he knitted his eyebrows. Something happened here, but what?

 

SCENE 17

Loki’s voice sounds like a whisper into the night:  
\- I could have killed him easily. At that moment, it felt like … he was responsible. I was angry – more than you could ever imagine. Problems in my family, I just found out my whole life was a lie …   
Natasha: - But he didn’t kill your loved one. Why blame him? Why the Avengers?   
Loki: - I don’t like to justify for my own actions.  
Natasha: - And so, you kill instead of it.  
Loki (smiles to her charming): - Clever girl.  
Strange, but Natasha feels on a secure land again. She can handle this.  
Is it time for her advice? Loki, honest?! But this means … Oh my god, he really meant it! He needs her help!? On the surface, Natasha looks very calm, but her mind tries hard to relax. She seeks for a solution. Wait, a solution to what? “Perhaps I gain some more time”. It was time to risk.  
Natasha (an imperceptible deep breath before asking him): - Loki, may I ask you something?  
Loki smiles, but she can’t tell if he plays the friendly host or something else:  
\- Sure, dear. Everything you want.   
\- May I have a glass of water? I’m kind of thirsty.  
Loki is breathing out. The smile yet remains:   
\- I’m exasperated by you. I told you to make yourself comfortable. Even I can be a good polite host!  
Natasha: - Excuse me, please. But you have to admit this is not something usual.  
Loki (smiling at her): - Really?! Define “usual”. Btw, your wish is my command! (He makes a gesture and a servant brings two huge glasses on a golden plate. Another gesture from Loki and the servant disappears like he never was in the room).   
Loki: - It’s okay. I know why you’re worried about. (He smiles).  
“Unbelievable!” thought NR. “This guy is able to read my mind. And now I’m single with him …” She avoids the eye-contact just for one second.  
She gives him a confused look: - Why, Loki? Tell me.  
Loki: - You’re worried about your boyfriend’s reaction. What’s his name … Hawkeye… or something.  
Natasha: - I’m my own master. He can’t tell me what to do with my life.  
Loki: - It’s ok, you don’t have to justify yourself. (He smiles charming). Natasha doesn’t know why she feels all of a sudden unsecure. She is not afraid, but something’s just wrong. First, Loki tells her something which is obviously very important to him, then he makes her feel like she can trust him. Sure, he has a hidden agenda, but being polite it’s not in his nature! “It’s almost like he understands me! As if he would understand me”.  
Loki is too fine observer. He takes a sip from the glass.   
So far everything was great.

 

SCENE 18

Loki: - So… I think you’re tired. There was one royal room already prepared for you, even since I brought here on Asgard. You may retire there, if you want.   
Natasha: - Yes, this is a good idea. Loki… (She hesitates for one second):  
Loki: - Now what?  
Natasha: - Thanks, I really appreciate that. But … (dimples all over his smile).  
Loki: - But? (He looks straight in her eyes).   
Natasha: - I prefer to hear your story, if you don’t mind.  
Loki: - Such a curious!  
Natasha: - You asked me here, remember?   
Loki: - You believed for different reason, remember?  
Natasha: - Touchė. 

 

SCENE 19

Loki (cold gaze): - Natasha, I need your help. (Loki’s eyes are now like ice). That is the real reason I brought you here. Let us be clear: I haven’t poisoned your glass of water, I have no intention to rape you or anything of that kind! Did you understand? (She nods).   
Loki: - I know how pervert human mind can be sometimes. After all, I created it! (He smiles).  
Natasha: - Mine?  
Loki: - Don’t play tricks with me, please! I’m not Captain America! You cannot fool me! Or you still refuse to admit it?   
Natasha: - Admit what, Loki?   
Loki: - It was funny to play with you, the great “Avengers”. I could have killed you all very easily. But where would be the fun in that?   
Natasha (defying attitude): - You think that arrow was a pure incident?  
Loki: - You really think you are the very first who points an arrow at me? (He laughs). Besides, you cheated. I had catched that arrow very easy. I wanted to laugh and beam that to your direction, but … Neah! It would have been too easy… and boring, if I did that.   
Natasha: - You mean you would kill to prove you’re right?  
Loki: - I’m beginning to like your cleverness! (He applauses) You, people, are so naïve … Just because you captured me, this doesn’t mean I didn’t let myself captured. (He smiles, arrogant). Natasha thinks involuntarily at her weapon. Loki smiles defiant, enjoying every moment.  
Natasha: - I don’t understand.  
Loki (smirks): - You don’t have to! He smiles to her, discreet.  
Natasha: - Then how can I help you?!  
Loki: - Touchė.   
He is now apparently thinking to other stuff, royal duties maybe.  
Natasha was amazed. She asks: - Can I go now? I’m very tired.  
Loki nodded his head, absently.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had not exaggerated about the room, this was for sure. Natasha studied every detail in there, as if she wanted to imbed it in mind. Fury will certainly want a full report on her return home. Btw, what should she include in that?! Loki as an excellent and very polite host?! Or her own failure in finding out more? At least she … Oh, no, that thought was now disturbing. She had to admit her curiosity was growing every second, as time goes by. To think at first she was disgusted! To be frankly with herself, Natasha felt fear. Loki was an arrogant bastard for sure, yes, but also a god. A twisted mind, but he had a good reason. Just like Tony Stark said on Earth: “A very good looking god”.  
Still, why was Loki so generous and polite? He was almost respectful with her today. To make things even more stranger, he behaved like he wanted to … encourage her.  
Natasha Romanoff was afraid to carry on that thought. She had to make an effort not to wince hearing behind her some noise. At first, she thought about Loki being there. She wouldn’t be surprised at all to find him naked in her bed. But there was no sign of Loki, just some guards. Posted to her door!  
“I won’t be upset for that. Probably I’d do the same if he was on earth”.  
She let herself falling down to the comfortable extra-large bed.  
So … Loki was in love once … smiled she. In the name of love… Another smile. Loki and “love” were such different things!  
“At least I should be happy … he doesn’t want me!”  
With this thought in her mind, Natasha felt asleep.

 

She kisses his delicious lips, exploring that great chest. He bites her nipples, while gently touches her breast. What a great kisser and what a body! His beauty is purely gorgeous. She bites his shoulders. He smiles to her. She kisses him again and again, no stop while he posses her gently and yet rough. She scratches his back, kisses his delicious lips, screaming again and again …

 

Loki: - Good morning, Natasha. (Loki seemed unchanged, same usual poker face). Did you sleep well?  
Natasha: - Yes, thanks for asking. (She decided to risk and she smiles to him.)  
Loki: - I have to go now. As a matter of fact, I wanted to see if everything is alright.  
Natasha: - Yes, why wouldn’t that be so?  
Loki: - While advising to some of my guardians, I decided to take a break. I do that often lately. (Loki’s tone was rather harsh. For a brief moment, Natasha doesn’t understand what’s happening). While I was walking, passing by your room, I thought I heard something. What have you done, seduced my guards?  
Natasha: - You don’t trust me and still asking for my help. (She manages somehow to remain indifferent).  
Loki: - Got to go now. My duties as a king are more important. In the mean time … (He snaps his fingers and Natasha Romanoff is now wearing a long purple dress, instead of her usual spy costume). Her face – priceless!  
Loki (without even turning his head): - That’s more appropriate. Purple is royal. Now that’s more like it.  
Natasha bites her lips so she can help it not scream at him. What the hell is he up to?!  
But on the other hand, she knows this Loki very well.

 

There were times when Loki felt the need to read something. Or to isolate, thinking about her. How was she? Was she still alive? If he wouldn’t have gone that day! He should never left her alone! Loki clenches his jaws. Still, miracles … Neah, there are no such things. Loki is shaking his head, like he wanted to remove something unpleasant from him. He is now the king of Asgard, he has duties. Royal duties! But first … He’s heading to the royal room. He is now sitting on the golden throne.  
On the surface his face remained the same “poker face”. Loki looked very calm and relaxed, and no one would have guessed his inner thoughts. “Let’s see what’s doing our guest”, mumbled he. Loki presses on one hidden button incorporated into the throne. He laughs while watching how agent Romanoff examines the dress. “I bet it’s the first time when she ever wore one like these. It’s a good thing I haven’t included tall heels into my fantasy”. Perhaps she loves silk, who knows?” Anyway, this outfit seems indeed appropriate. Loki watches her again. He would have bet his life that she felt awkward and surprised by his initiative. He smiles at that thought. Meanwhile, the great Avengers’s spy seems kinda surprised and embarrassed. How elegant was his love compared to this ridiculous human being! Still, it’s very amusing to see the great spy Natasha Romanoff studying that dress like she never saw one before. “Perhaps she thinks it’s poisoned”, reflects Loki amused. “Humans! If I really wanted to kill her, that would have been done so easily“. Loki pressed another button and some images appear on a small screen, projecting a hologram which only Loki as king is able to see it : - Hawkeye, it’s too early to interfere…  
Loki listens carefully the entire conversation. “It seems I threw out of the window the wrong person”, reflected he. “That man’s smart. Anyway, this is not important. At least, not right now”.  
Loki leaned in one elbow, thinking. He was about to meet the ambassador of another world in a couple of hours. This will definitely be boring. What if he would bring that funny mortal to this event? This will definitely distract her mind and the ambassador’s as well. She’s sexy – this potential must be exploited. Yeah, he will call her to come. Loki was no naïve. (He underestimated her once, but since then…) He knows this woman spy better than she knows herself. She will be the perfect tool.  
“Oh, yes”, mumbles he, excited by this idea.  
Now he will play with her mind again. This idea made him smile.  
Loki leaves the royal room. It was time for a new conversation with Natasha Romanoff – hmm, too long name. He will call her “Natasha”, just to tease her. If that’s bothering her, even better!  
And he had to admit he liked to talk to her. She wasn’t stupid, but funny. Well, if that’s the case, why not taking advantage of the situation?  
Perhaps this night he’ll induce to her a beautiful dream, after another “bedtime story”.

 

Loki: - I’m back. He smiles to her: - Missed me? He takes off his royal helmet and takes a seat in front of her:  
\- Come, rest on my arm. It will be more comfortable, at least for you.  
Natasha: - Thanks, but I feel great where I stand right now.  
Loki: - Can’t blame a god for trying. (He smiles again). The dress fits you! You look great.  
Natasha chooses her words carefully:  
\- Thanks for the compliment.  
But Loki cannot be deceived:  
\- I think it’s very bothering for you to be always so tense. Do you want a massage?  
Natasha: - You’re very kind, but no.  
Loki: - You’re still afraid of me.  
Natasha: - You still don’t trust me.  
Loki: - What makes you say that? (He raises an eyebrow as he is looking straight into her eyes).  
Natasha: - This morning. Or have you forgotten?  
Loki (smiling): - Oh, I get it. Don’t worry. Everything it’s just fine.  
Natasha: - By the way … How are things on Asgard?  
Loki: - Great, so don’t worry. (Poker face). Relax. How did you like that dress?  
Natasha: - It’s beautiful, but … What have you done with my costume?  
Loki: - It’s somewhere around. (He smiles).  
Natasha: - I’m gonna need it tomorrow.  
Loki: - Sure. Right now we’ll have to take a walk. I must fill you in with the latest news. Ready for another “bed time story”? Or a walk?  
Natasha: - Yes.  
Loki: - Come. (He offers to her his arm, almost politely, like a gentleman).  
Natasha decides to play by his rules/to make his game. She tries simultaneously to admire the view and stay focused.  
Loki showed her the surroundings, answered to every question, acting like the perfect guide. Natasha felt impressed. Who would have thought that Loki Laufeyson can be such a polite host? But on the other hand … Tomorrow they will have to go on that expedition. All she could find out so far is the fact Loki was once in love, and he suffered. Ok, that is his inner motivation. But how about the rest?  
Loki: - Your mind is far away …  
Natasha: - I’m thinking about our mission.  
Loki: - Oh?  
Natasha: - I need more details.  
Loki: - Not now. (He looks straight into her eyes): - Now I need your help in a different matter.  
Natasha: - And what would that be?  
Loki: - Royal duties, boring stuff.  
Natasha: - What?!  
Loki: - Relax, it will be just fine. You’ll do great, as long as you keep your dress on you. Try this time not seduce anyone, like you did last night.  
Natasha not only didn’t feel offended, but she felt that as an opportunity.  
A big one.  
On the other hand … Why he picked her?!  
Loki: - Your mind is far away again.  
Natasha: - I hope I’ll live up to your expectations.  
Loki (sighs): - My dear spy, of course you’ll be. Otherwise I wouldn’t ask for your help.  
Natasha: - Let’s not forget I’m not from Asgard. (She throws him a worried gaze).  
Loki (delicate touching her arm to chill her): - I’m counting on it! (He is making a slyly wink).  
Natasha (discreet smile): - So, all I have to do is to keep my dress on?  
Loki (seems surprised for a second): - Huh? Oh, good. Thanks for reminded me! He outlines a gesture and Natasha Romanoff seems now buried into a pile of clothes.  
Loki: - Pick one.  
Natasha (laughing): - Why are you doing this to me?  
Loki (innocent): - Do what? (He helps her get out from that pile). By the way, nice laugh! You should be relaxed more often!  
Natasha decides to ignore his last words: - So, when is this meeting taking place? (She is curious).  
Loki: - 3 hours. You’ll have plenty of time to choose one dress. (He kept one smile).  
Natasha: - Purple, right?  
Loki smiles: - You’re learning fast.  


Everything was so strange ... Natasha felt great while talking to the other guests. It was more than obvious Loki knew how to deal with this kind of stuff. She was wearing the purple dress … as a sign of royalty (Loki insisted above that). She smiles remembering the moments before …  
Loki has just entered into the royal room, studied Natasha from head to toe with an expert-eye and then he smiled satisfied. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes were darker, like he would have disliked something.  
Natasha: - You don’t like it? (Truly confused this time)  
Loki: - Yeah, but there’s something missing. (He snapped his fingers – Natasha was already used to see him doing that – and all of a sudden a diamond necklace was covering her neck).  
Loki (watching her reaction): - Is it too much? I can never tell!  
Natasha (smiles politely): - On Earth we have an old saying: “diamonds are a girl best friend”.  
Loki: - Clever line indeed! Come, we must go!  
He teased her: - Darling, you look great! Like a shining star! (A wink).  
Natasha Romanoff gives him a charming smile: - Loki, please! (She manages somehow not to laugh. She doesn’t want to let him a wrong impression.)  
Besides, this would only prove to him she’s feeling great.  
Loki: - In fact, there’s something more I want from you.  
Natasha: - What would you possibly?  
Loki: - Talk to everyone. Be my bodyguard. Investigate the ambassador.  
Natasha: - But you said it’s enough to keep my dress on.  
Loki: - I make good jokes. (He gives to her his arm): - Shall we?  
And now she was sitting here, in a large and spacious golden saloon, specifically designed for occasions like that. She is also wearing a very discreet golden bracelet (Loki’s idea), which was also a transmitter. But where is Loki? Ah, there he is, in a very large group, probably presenting/searching some future projects for Asgard. She can’t take her eyes from him, as if she would be hypnotized… (Natasha’s eyes meet Loki’s; she turns her head pretending not to observe that glimpse.)  
Loki discusses something with the ambassador. Apparently, he debates upon a problem. Natasha can’t take her eyes on him. Was he talking serious? A danger here, on Asgard? Neah, just Loki, who loves playing tricks. Anyway, she has to be his bodyguard. Looking around her, Natasha thinks that after all it’s not that bad. Everything could have been worse. Wait, what was that? Two men talking … Natasha picks a glass from a golden plate.  
She pretends to be relaxed, but her eyes are focused on the two guys from her right, while she sips from that glass.  
Besides, that champagne was excellent. Too bad the conversation wasn’t. Her eyes were gazed on them … She was sitting now into a corner.  
Anyway, perhaps it will be a big opportunity after all. This will certainly drop Loki’s attention. Natasha looked at him again. This time he was approaching, and the ambassador was with him: - Meet the most beautiful girl in the whole galaxy! Loki’s eyes seemed to gloat watching at her while he smiled.  
„He obviously drank too much champagne. I have to be prepared for anything”. Ok, the comedy begins.  
Natasha: - I’m very glad to meet you, your Excellency, replied she back, smiling politely.  
The Ambassador: - His Royal Highness certainly described you perfect: very beautiful and polite.  
Natasha: - I’m sure HRH just wants to flatter me.  
The Ambassador: - Oh, dear, I know him since he was a little child and I can tell you something about him: he never flatters. Not when it’s about such a beauty.  
(Loki rolls his eyes, Natasha glimpsed that).  
“It appears I was wrong about the drunken one”. It was time for … action.  
\- I’m sure you are right, replied Natasha smiling politely again. (She starts playing with the bracelet. This was the sign she and Loki had agreed to use for something unexpected).  
\- Excuse us a moment … Loki smiled politely while he and Natasha were heading to a more private corner. (His usual finger snap and they are now invisible for the others).  
Loki: - What have you found out?  
Natasha: - You won’t like it.  
Loki: - Share!  
Natasha: - I saw a man talking to the ambassador just before your conversation. You were into a large group.  
Loki: - So?  
Natasha: - I can read lips. They were talking about how to kill you. They said something about an old ruin… Some artefact, priceless. They want to steal it from you! The name is “Printer…” or something.  
Loki: - In that case, we must hit him with a huge surprise.  
He looks straight in her eyes: - Any ideas? (His voice sounds surprisingly calm).  
Natasha: - As your bodyguard …  
Loki: - No, that’s too risky. Besides, would you take a bullet in order to protect my life?! (He seems amused by the idea).  
Natasha: - That’s my job. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my dress on.  
Loki: - I have an idea!  
Natasha: - What?  
Loki: - I hope you like blues!

 

In different circumstances, Natasha would have had a big laugh. If only Fury could see her now! The god who wanted to destroy NY! To conquer Earth! To kill his father Odin, and perhaps Thor. True, he has changed a lot since then. She has to admit it. But … her life isn’t perfect either and never was. She made mistakes also. Big mistakes.  
Then who the fuck is she to judge him?  
\- Loki … whispered she.  
Loki: - Yes, dear spy?  
Natasha: - Please, take your hand from my butt.  
Loki: - If I do that, I’ll die. (He smiles to her challenging).  
Natasha: - And if you don’t, I’ll kill you myself.  
Loki: - I imagine this will be a huge point in your CV… But also is this …  
He kisses her gently. Natasha gets shocked. No one seemed to notice.  
Natasha: - What was that all about?  
Loki: - Come with me and I’ll explain.  
Natasha: - I thought you never justify for your actions.  
Loki (smiles): - This time is different.

 

Loki: - Everything was a test. I wanted to see how good you really are as a spy.  
Natasha: - I don’t follow.  
Loki: - I have arranged that conversation.  
Natasha: - So everything was …  
Loki: - False alarm, yes.  
Natasha: - And the ambassador? The reception? Royal stuff?  
Loki: - I framed up everything. (He makes a gesture and now they are single. That room is no longer a ballroom one).  
Loki (explaining): - Thor and I used to play here a lot when we were kids. Every time I was disappointed by something I used it. I know it like my own pocket.  
Natasha: - So there is no artefact?  
Loki: - We’ll get to that later.  
Natasha: - You like playing games.  
Loki: - Now you noticed! (He bursts laughing).  
Natasha: - I suppose that’s why you … She feels embarrassed. Dancing with the enemy (who in the meantime became your polite host and ally) was one thing, and to kiss him a completely different thing.  
Loki: - Don’t tell me you didn’t like it!  
Natasha: - But that’s not possible!  
Loki: - Why’s that?  
Natasha: - I despise you, you are my enemy!  
Loki: - Dear, last couple of hours you stayed with me, heard my true thoughts, tried to comfort me when you felt I was suffering, wore a royal dress at my request, dancing with me to please me and offering me your lips! Not to mention you kissed me back and you were sincerely worried for my life! Doesn’t sound like despise to me! Shall I go on? (He smiles delighted).  
Natasha: - I was shocked, that’s why! The only reason and you know it!  
Loki: - What should I know?  
Natasha: - The kiss ... back. (Strange, the words don’t come out from her mouth and her mouth seems to approve Loki). I was shocked, the only reason!  
Loki (smiling very confident): - If you are so sure about it, then I suggest you to repeat the experience. (Her face says it all). Loki feels delighted. She wants him! Too bad they were enemies! He will change that.  
Loki: - Well, I think you’d better go now to your royal room! (He smiles to her, but this time his smile is … different. Something pleasant, like he really cares about her presence here on Asgard, and not only officially, as a king, but … as a friend). I promise to return in two hours for another “bed time story”. I have to go now. Royal duties!  
Natasha remains quiet … She’s thinking … Why is he justifying in front of her? It’s like almost … No, that wasn’t possible!  
“I have to find my spy costume”.  
But she still feels confused. She’s not despising him anymore, and that’s for sure.  
Plus the fact he’s a great kisser.

 

Loki felt his own anger like a poison in his bones.  
\- He’ll never knew what hit him, murmured he.  
At least Natasha was at the palace, safe and secure. He managed to play with her mind again. But the truth was other: there was a bal, there were guests, and, on top of all that, more important, someone trying to steal from him, the king of Asgard and to kill him! No illusions at all! Just invisible for a mortal’s eyes, like Romanoff’s. Loki knits his browns. He cannot explain why he … Anyway, there’s no room in his mind for this kind of thoughts.  
Oh, but the ambassador’s face was priceless. From the angle where he sits – completely shrouded in the dark – Loki sees everything. Now he’s alone. He sent his royal guards outside. They meanwhile eliminated the ambassador’s guards posted at front and in the rest of the area.  
Loki: - Hello, Hagnar! (Loki’s voice sounds like he was visiting an old friend). Surprised to see me?  
\- What are you doing here? (annoyed tone). Oh, Your Royal Highness … I thought …  
Loki outlines a careless gesture:  
\- Oh, I know exactly what your thoughts are. Tell me where he is … and perhaps I won’t smash your head off of your shoulders! (He touches him with something. Hagnar freezes! The spear of destiny, the royal scepter filled with energy!  
\- He’s at his home. He left my house half an hour ago.  
Loki makes a discreet gesture: - Take this garbage out of here! Chain him! To the ambassador: - We’ll talk later, Hagnar! Your betrayal should be an interesting topic. Meanwhile … (Loki throws a punch into Hagnar’s face).  
„Old fool!” reflected Loki while watching the ambassador handcuffed. Now it’s time to pay the other traitor a visit.

 

\- Who sent you? Loki grabs his opponent’s head, but since the man wanted to resist, Loki sweeps the floor with him. The man – unknown for Loki – reveals a dagger, hoping probably to frighten Loki.  
Loki (raising an eyebrow): - Oh, so you like playing tricks?  
With an incredible speed Loki grabs his opponent’s hand, making him to throw the dagger, twisting his hand.  
\- Who is it? yells that man, obviously frightened by Loki’s terrible speed. What are you?  
But Loki is now invisible. Then all of a sudden he reappears, grabbing the opponent’s head. His right hand encuffs now the stranger’s neck:  
Loki: - I’m your worst nightmare. You wanted to steal from me …  
Stranger: - He sent me.  
Loki’s pressure around his neck gets stronger.  
Loki: - Who?  
Stranger: - Thanos.  
Loki, disgusted, pushes him down. He gives this stranger a strong leg-kick.  
Loki: - That’s more like it. And now … You will tell me everything I want to know. Otherwise …  
Loki headed the spear of destiny in the stranger’s direction. More specific, to the stranger’s head.  
Loki (calm): - One shot will get you kill.  
The stranger finally yells: - I’ll tell you everything! Please!  
Loki (smiles ironic): - See? Wasn’t that hard!


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 29

Natasha can’t take him out of her head. He kissed her so gently! He kissed her, but like a lover! With passion!  
„This is not happening!” She feels angry on herself.  
She liked that kiss. That’s the weirdest thing. What’s gonna happen next? „At least I’ve kissed a god! A king!”. The royal door opens.   
Loki enters in the room: - I’m back! (Discreet smile, but more insinuating precisely because of that).  
„Great! How should I behave now?” Natasha is wondering.  
Loki: - Ready for another bedtime story? (He smiles very confident).  
Natasha: - Loki, we have to discuss about that kiss. (She breaths).  
Loki: - You didn’t like it? (He raises an eyebrow).  
Natasha: - Stop teasing me.   
Loki: - I can’t, that’s my nature. So, you liked it?   
Natasha: - You know damn well: yes! I liked it! Are you happy now?  
Loki: -Very. (His smile becomes larger).  
Natasha: - And now? How about …  
Loki: - My dear spy … (He seats next to her, he gently grabs her palm into his): - Why don’t you want to admit it? You like me!  
Natasha: - I suppose now you’ll want us to make love. (She manages somehow to remain calm).  
Loki: - Your shoulders are so tense! I must help you to release all your tension … (he begins to massage her back). She moans against her will.  
Natasha: - I don’t understand … (Great, now she was enjoying a little bit too much of that massage. Was it something in this Universe that this arrogant bastard wasn’t capable of doing it almost perfectly, as an art? Natasha was feeling a bit too relax). She knew Loki was observing her reactions closely. So, she tried to pretend nothing happened.  
Loki (kissing her on one of her shoulders): - Ask everything. (He’s looking straight into her eyes). 

 

SCENE 30

Loki sits in front of Natasha, keeping her face between his palms. In other circumstances, Natasha would take advantage of this big opportunity. How’s that for an irony! But this is so … There are no words to describe the situation.  
Natasha: - At first you wanted my help to find your true love!  
Loki: - Well-said – at first.  
Natasha: - But you love her! Then why all this flirt with me?! I don’t get it.  
Loki: - Yeah, but she’s dead. Best case scenario: missing without a trace!  
Natasha: - You told me in my first night spent here, I remember now.   
Loki: - My dear spy, I like you and you like me. Why waste time?  
Natasha: - And what do you propose?  
Loki: - You know very well.  
Natasha: - You told me you haven’t brought me here for sex!  
Loki: - I needed your help. Every word was true. I meant it.  
Natasha: - Prove it.  
Loki: -Very well. Get ready for another “bed time story”.  
His voice sounds so pleasant, NR shivers against her will.   
Loki: - The reason I’ve touched your butt this night, while we had that dance, was to cure you.  
Natasha (surprised): - Wow! But how?  
Loki: - Well, remember the name of that device.  
Natasha (focused): - Some “printer”.  
Loki: - “Printer of Life”, yes. Well, let’s just say I used it on you, in order to cure you.  
Natasha: - Why would you do that for me? (She’s very surprised).  
Loki (very calm): - To help you. That was the main reason for that dance. Let’s face it, Natasha. How else could I have you sitting in front of me so closely? So close to me?  
She keeps quiet, but her eyes get bigger and bigger.   
Loki: - Besides, I offered you other methods.  
Natasha: - Which one?  
Loki: - When I offered you a spot next to me. Remember? I invited you to sit on my arm.  
Natasha: - I can’t believe it!  
Loki: - You better believe it!  
Natasha: - And I thought that you’re my enemy and you want to hurt me …  
Loki: - There was a time when I truly despised you. But now … You became my friend. Someone I can trust. Probably the only person I care about, except Thor. (He looks at her).  
Natasha: - Loki …  
Loki: - Yes, dear …  
Natasha: - I don’t know how to thank you?! (She hugs him, she cannot help herself anymore. Loki removes gently the tears which are now invading her face.)  
Loki: - I think you know very well how. (He grabs her chin, gentle, looking straight into her beautiful eyes). Please, chill. (Strange, no smile. But his eyes are so ... beautiful! Natasha wonders how she never noticed that before). I won’t do anything against your will.  
Natasha trembles again, but with some kind of excitement. This time she kisses his lips, oh boy! how delicious are them! Loki seems surprised for a second.  
After that, he embraces her in a very passionate hug.  
She kisses his delicious lips, exploring that great chest. He bites her nipples, while gently caresses her breast. She bites his shoulders. He smiles to her. She kisses him again and again, without stop. He possesses her gently and yet rough, in a very pleasant way. She scratches his back, kisses his magnificent lips, screaming again and again ...  
Such a passionate night! He’s gorgeous, great kisser … and a god.  
This time she knows it’s for real. 

 

SCENE 31

Loki: - Gorgeous body, my dear spy! (He lets one hand to slip over her body).  
Natasha: - Loki, may I ask you something?   
Loki (kissing her): - We have plenty of time for that.  
Natasha: - It’s important. (She kisses him back).  
Loki: - Ok, shoot. (They both smile when he uses this term).  
Natasha: - My first night here … Something strange happened.  
Loki: - What, my dear spy?  
Natasha: - I don’t know if it was a dream or … the reality.  
Loki: - That sounds interesting … Hmmmm. (He leans in one elbow, caresses NR’s body). You made me curious ...  
Natasha: - I hope you will not misunderstand me after I tell you.  
Loki: - Shoot.  
Natasha: - Well … I had an interesting dream. You and I were together in bed.  
Loki: - Naughty pervert!  
Natasha: - We made love passionate. (She blushes a little bit).  
Loki: - Wow!  
Natasha: - Now you know what’s bothering me. Was it real? Or just a dream?  
Loki: - Natasha, I prefer a woman to want me.  
Natasha: - I was afraid you’ll be upset.  
Loki (laughing and tickling her): - Naughty girl! You’re such a kitty!  
He gives her a long passionate kiss.  
Natasha: - I feel so attracted by you!  
Loki: - Same here!

 

SCENE 32

Tony: - Hawkeye, I’m glad to see you.  
Hawkeye: - I wish I could say the same, Tony.  
Tony: - Now that’s what I call a true friendly attitude!  
Hawkeye: - What was so urgent?  
Tony: - Sorry, but I had to get you here …  
Hawkeye: - At this hour?!  
Tony: - I know you have a family now. (He sighs)  
Hawkeye: - And that’s why I won’t get myself involved in other Avengers stuff. I’m done with it. I came to tell you that, so let us be clear!  
Tony: - Something important came up.  
Hawkeye: - Like always … Suppose if I’m already here …  
Tony: - Come. Would you like something to drink?   
Hawkeye: - A scotch, please. Now shoot! What was so important that I’ve had to leave my family alone, at 4 am!?

 

SCENE 33

Meanwhile on Asgard, the royal bedroom  
Somewhere in the morning

Loki (completely naked, watching her from the window): - Good morning, my dear spy. (He is heading to the royal bed). Loki is kissing Natasha on her beautiful lips. She replies back, then she yawns).  
Loki (amused): - Ooh, you’re so sweet! Still tired?  
Natasha: - I’m afraid so!   
Loki smiles defiant as he studies her breasts. He kisses her neck.  
Loki: - Feeling better now? (He smiles as Natasha moans).  
Loki: - I’ll take it as a “yes”, my dear spy. (He drifts away from the bed, teasing her.)  
Natasha: - After all, we made love all night. Have you forgotten?  
Loki (arrogant smile): - On the contrary. This event will be celebrated every day! I’ll order to be encrypted on a gold sheet. Or even better, on a …   
Natasha laughs: - I bet you will. I’d rather you didn’t, though!  
Loki is heading to the bed again. Natasha’s eyes admire once again his pure masculine beauty. Such power and grace combined!  
Loki: - What are you staring at?  
Natasha (blushing a little bit): - Your hands.   
Loki: - What’s wrong with them? Last night you didn’t complain or at least I haven’t heard any …   
Natasha: - They are so beautiful …I never noticed that before.  
Loki: - Giving the circumstances, I forgive you. (He smiles to her).  
Come, cuddle at my chest. (He sits next to her, removing the sheet and places upon her naked body).  
Natasha: - It’s strange.  
Loki: - What, my dear spy?  
Natasha: - I feel so naked in front of you.  
Loki: - Well, guess what: you really are! (He burst laughing). His left hand removes gentle the hair from her forehead.  
Natasha: - Loki, please … Where is my spy costume?   
Loki: - Hehehe … Come, we have a couple of hours left.   
His arms are around her, holding Natasha against his chest.  
Loki: - You’re different. Good!  
Natasha: - Different? Like how?  
Loki: - You’re not scared of me anymore, you no longer despise me, you made me a beautiful compliment.  
Natasha: - Yes, but …   
Loki: - But what?  
Natasha: - I keep wondering … Why did you …  
Loki: - Would you believe me if I’d tell you I regret that daily?   
Natasha: - You really are a mind reader! I’m impressed!  
Loki: -Tricks and magic are not easy to be made. You have to be smart for such kind of things.  
Natasha: - I understand.  
Loki: - Enough with the talking, right now I want to enjoy you. (He is touching her lips with his index finger).   
Strange, but Natasha wanted exactly the same thing.

 

SCENE 34

Tony: - We never captured him.  
Hawkeye (still nervous): - How about that arrow? I’ve had him, remember?   
Tony: - He paid me a visit, he wanted me hypnotized – like he did it with you. He threw me through the window. Luckily with my chest device.  
Hawkeye: - Get to the point, please!  
Tony: - You aimed to a clone.  
Hawkeye: - And Hulk?  
Tony: - Smashed a clone, too. He explains: - While we all were in front of a clone, remember? When we wanted to kill him, we thought we’ve had him. Thor was with us, there, on Stark Towers roof.   
Hawkeye: - And?  
Tony: - The real Loki was 3 sky-crappers away, ready to aim on us anytime. (Tony hesitated): - According to Fury, he has a very … different technology. Very fast and … accurate.  
Hawkeye: - What stopped him? (He seems bored, like Tony would talk about the weather).  
Tony: - The only reason why we live still is ... (He is hesitating).  
Hawkeye: -Tony?  
Tony: - Thor was with us! That’s why!  
Hawkeye: - I cannot believe this guy!  
Tony: - This is getting worse. He played with us all the time. Anyway, Clint … Let’s just say it’s better to have him as an ally. Our ally.  
Hawkeye: - How, when we don’t know what is motivating him and his real intentions?   
Tony: - It’s a risk we’ll have to take it.  
Hawkeye: - Wait!  
Tony: - What?  
Hawkeye: - How about the beam? You know, in the park… after he surrendered.  
Tony: - Fury’s people were able to scan the area. They have found two energetic prints. One of them belongs to a clone. The real Loki was there, somewhere nearby. Perhaps he laughed on our expense, who knows?

 

SCENE 35

Asgard, the royal room

Loki sits on the royal throne, seemed preoccupied. The things were great … yet, he must keep his mind focused, otherwise everything could fall apart very easily. He had to admit he enjoyed every moment spent with her. No one was more surprised than him as he replied back that answer. Yes, he truly regrets that insult. He was honest with her on that matter. He deviated from his original plan, but definitely it was worth it! To makes things better, Natasha seemed more attracted to him with every one more second spent here, on Asgard. Loki was surprised by her compliment. Involuntarily, he looks at his hands. He passes his right hand on the face. He can still smell her perfume, like a signature on his skin. Loki knits his browns. This woman began to take hold on much of his thoughts. It was a pleasant feeling, but …   
Loki presses on that button. Natasha is in the bed, sleeping. How innocent she seems! Wait, she is about to get up. She looks so beautiful. Loki smiles while watching her dressing. Then he watches to an object placed near to him – her spy costume. “I’m wonder if I should tell her”, reflects Loki.  
Strange, a couple of days ago he would have been pleased! He looks again at her spy costume, then at the small point from that device.   
Loki makes a discreet gesture to one of the guards.   
\- Yes, Your Highness.  
\- Call the human here. Tell her it’s an emergency.  
\- Yes, Your Royal Highness.  
*  
Natasha enters in the royal room. She seems a little embarrassed.   
„Good, it will be more easier for me”.  
Natasha: - You wanted to see me?  
Loki: - It’s very important.  
Natasha: - I’m listening.  
Loki doesn’t answer to that immediately. When he decides to break the silence, his voice is surprisingly serious, like a confession:  
\- While I sent you out, I’ve also tracked my brother. I did some investigation. I know where he is.  
Natasha: - That’s great news!  
Loki: - I wish!  
Natasha: - Is everything alright?  
Loki: - He’s alive, if that’s what you’re asking.  
Natasha: - Then what’s the problem?  
Loki: - It’s a parallel universe. To get there, we must go through a portal.  
Natasha: - I know, you told me once.  
Loki (shaking his head): - No, this one is different. Ever since I was a child, my father used to tell me stories. To make the long story short, that portal is safe only for a god. Mortals are dropped there and killed because of the pressure. They explode in flames.  
Natasha: - Then why don’t we use the solar flair?  
Loki: - That’s the perfect tool to travel back in time. Thor is on a planet with … different rules. If here, on Asgard, it’s 10 o’clock, there is exactly the same hour, same day, same year. Besides … I cannot interfere.  
Natasha: - Then how we’ll proceed?  
Loki: - I’m going by myself if it takes. Meanwhile, you’ll return back on Earth.  
Natasha remains quiet. Everything, but this …   
Loki: - Don’t look at me like that.   
Natasha: - Like what?  
Loki: - Sad. I hate goodbyes.  
Awkward moment of silence, Natasha keeps her mouth shout. This time she avoids to look at him. It’s like all of her training disappeared somewhere, crushed by the Asgard’s magic. This Loki was so different from that arrogant guy met on Earth! That guy wanted to kill her! This one cured her, made love to her, protected her … Like he’s trying to protect NY, Earth … and her.  
What the hell happened with her?!

 

SCENE 36

Tony Stark’s new apartment, 12:00   
Tony: - So, Romanoff … (he bites from an apple). Tell me, how was it?  
Natasha: - What do you mean?  
Tony: - You spent three nights instead of one. Is he really so skilled? (Tony raises an eyebrow). Perhaps I should ask him some tips.  
Natasha: - He’s not the monster all of you think he is.   
Tony (watching her more closely): - Romanoff … What the hell happened out there?!  
Natasha (hesitates): - Nothing out of ordinary.   
Tony: - I don’t buy it.  
Natasha: - I don’t care.  
Tony: - Omg… Wait until the others find out!  
Natasha: - There’s nothing to find out, Tony! The others should mind their own business!  
Tony takes another bite: - If I wouldn’t know you better, I’d say you love the guy.  
The look on NR’s face reveals nothing special. No reaction at all.  
Tony: - Perfect! How can we stop him if you felt for him?  
Natasha: - Stop him from what, Tony? (A couple of seconds of awkward silence).  
Natasha: - Please keep your thoughts for yourself.  
Tony: - What thoughts?  
She leaves the room. 

 

SCENE 37

Loki knew better. It wasn’t about a “love story” at the horizon, but things were great. He helped her without her even knowing it, and she helped him back without even knowing it, not to mention she really wanted that. Her eyes were like an open book to him. Loki knew she regrets the fact that she has to return on Earth. In different circumstances, perhaps he would have asked her to remain on Asgard. He would have explained her some things … Loki sighs. What’s the point, anyway? She’s no enemy for him anymore …  
But now he has to save Thor. He doesn’t have time for philosophy.


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 38

Tony: - Well?  
Natasha: – He’s going there.  
Tony: - Alone.  
Natasha: - He told me so.  
Tony: - So he goes alone into a parallel universe to save his brother?  
Natasha: - Yes.  
Tony: - And you returned to earth because …  
Natasha: - He asked me that.  
Tony (arrogant tone): - Since when a man can tell you what to do?  
Natasha: - Since that god is preoccupied by my safety.  
Tony: - Fury will never believe all these craps, Romanoff!  
Natasha: - And you, Tony? (She smiles). What do you think? (She remains calm).  
Tony (skeptical): - Do you really want to know?  
Natasha (very calm): - No.  
Tony: - Then why do you ask?  
Natasha: - Just being polite, that’s all. And what I said before it’s the truth. Fury will have to accept it. (She leaves the room, slamming the door).  
Tony Stark passes his left hand through his hair. What the hell?! It’s obvious – at least for him – that Romanoff felt under Loki’s spell. Why not?! He’s a very good looking god. Deep down, he knows “Black Widow” tells him the truth. But is also obvious she loves Loki, although she hasn’t admitted it yet. The big crazy question is: Are her feelings shared? He shares her feelings, too? Or it’s just a very favorable situation for him, which he’ll exploit in his own benefits?  
Loki suddenly appears in the room. Tony cannot hide his surprise. Then he smiles.  
Loki (observing him): - The others don’t know I’m here.  
Tony (bored tone): - What do you want, Loki?  
Loki: - I’m about to make something I never done in my entire life.  
Tony: - You came here to throw me through the window again?  
Loki (ignoring him): - I’m here to answer to all of your questions. (He smiles very confident).  
Tony: - That’s good, because I have a lot. In fact, I was thinking about you earlier!  
Loki: - I’m flattered. (He keeps smiling).  
Tony: - Well, this is strange.  
Loki (ironic): - It’s the first time for me too, so please be gentle! (He starts to laugh).  
Tony: - At least you have sense of humor. Take a seat, please, Loki. Tell me, do you want to drink something? (He plays now the role of the hospitable host).  
Loki: - Yes, thanks. (He seats).  
Tony (while he pours the drink into the glasses): - So, tell me, Loki, what happened to Thor?  
Loki: - You should believe her. She told you the truth.  
Tony: - If that’s the case, why are you here?  
Loki: - Special agent Romanoff cannot follow me there, Mr. Stark. Only a god can survive there.  
Tony (skeptical): - And you’re a god?!  
Loki: - You really want to find out? (He smiles, but challenging). Tony can feel his threat.  
Tony: - I believe you.  
Loki: - What else?  
Tony: - How about Romanoff?  
Loki: - I can assure you that you don’t have to worry for her.  
Tony (sarcastic): - How nice of you!  
Loki: - Anything else?  
Tony: - What happens next? Rescue Thor, marry Romanoff and live happily ever after?  
Loki (very calm): - Maybe. Thanks for the drink. (He leaves the room).

SCENE 39

They are back in the living room. The others are talking about different topics.  
Loki: - If you believe I’m bad, just wait to see the real enemy. He’ll play with you and then he will destroy you… All in a blink of an eye! Bum!  
Tony: - And what do you suggest, Loki?  
Loki: - Easy as 1, 2, 3. Forget about me as “the bad one” and accept me as one of your team.  
Tony: - What? You’re asking a lot.  
Hawkeye (nervous): - Out of the question!  
Steve Rogers remains quiet, like his mind is miles away. He is obviously preoccupied with something else.  
Tony (skeptical): - Even if we agree with such a crazy request …  
Steve: - How about Fury?  
Loki: - Fury is a simple man, “captain”. (He’s ironic now). Do you really believe our enemy cares he’s your director? Or about the Earth? (He sighs). He wants to destroy the mankind. He’s obsessed with immortality. For him you all are just a virus.  
Loki: - In fact, if I recall correctly, Fury already gave you all a copy … Some tapes which I bet you have already seen. (He smiles very confident).  
Tony (a little embarrassed): - Uuh… Just me.  
Loki: - You mean you haven’t told them yet?! (He laughs).  
Steve (very intrigued and surprised by Loki’s defiant attitude): - Tell us what?!  
Loki: - Ask him. (He points a finger to Tony).  
All eyes are on Tony Stark now; he replies very calm:  
Tony: - It’s about some tapes Fury gave me the day after he found out about Romanoff’s leaving on Asgard.  
Loki (calm): - Now you know the truth.  
Tony: - Yes.  
Hawkeye (interferes): - What truth?  
Natasha (interferes, too): - I’m pro-Loki. He can help us.  
Loki: - It’s good to see a clever mind in this room. In fact… Natasha, may I have a word with you? On private? (Another defiant look to the others).  
Natasha: - Okay, I suppose. (She looks very calm around her).  
Tony (over his shoulder, on his way out): - Scream if you need help. Come, guys. Let’s leave these birds to have their whispers.  
Natasha (turning to Bruce): - Please, don’t turn green.  
Bruce: - I won’t. (He sneezes). 

SCENE 40

Loki: - I haven’t seen you for a while, my dear spy.  
Natasha: - What would you want me to say?  
Loki: - Is it mine?  
Natasha: - When did you realize I’m pregnant?  
Loki: - Cause you look more beautiful than ever. Besides …I don’t want anything bad to happen to you or to my child.  
Natasha: - Such a protective god! (She smiles to him).  
Loki: - You’re my best friend, remember? (He smiles back).  
Natasha: - I can take care of myself.  
Loki: - Of that I’m sure.  
Natasha: - Why do I have the feeling you’re hiding something from me?  
Loki: - I wish others know me like you do. (He smiles bitterly). Well, I suppose we must call them here. We don’t want them to have strange opinions about us.  
Natasha: - They already have. Tony has asked me about your erotic skills.  
Loki (laughing): - And you… What have you told to him?  
Natasha: – Please be quiet! (She covers Loki’s mouth with her palm). And… Loki… don’t tell them about my … our …  
Loki: - Ok, my dear spy. (Loki gentle touches and removing her palm into his, kissing it). So? (He’s now serious, but his eyes are still glowing).  
Natasha: - I let them to believe what they want.  
Loki: - Everyone is entitled to an opinion. (He kisses her palm, this time like a gentleman).  
Tony (entering in the room): - Hey you two! What are you up to?  
Loki: - Just a plan. (He explains): - I know his weaknesses. He is very strong, that’s the bad news. He will be a tough opponent, even for me.  
Tony: - I suppose you have some good news too.  
Loki: - I can exploit all of his weaknesses. He’s very stupid. He can be tricked very easily.  
Tony: - And since you’re the god of mischief and illusions as well …  
Loki: - Finally you admit it!  
Tony: - So… what you intend to do?  
Loki: - I’ll play with his mind.  
Tony: - If everything goes well ….  
Loki: - He’ll never know what hit him!  
Tony: - And we should trust you because …  
Loki: - I want to save Thor more than you do. I care for my brother. He is … my family. The only person I care about.  
Tony: - After you wanted to kill him?  
Loki: - That’s family business. You mean you’ve never had conflicts with your beloved one?  
Tony: - If you put it this way …  
Loki: - I’m not here to convince you of anything.  
Hawkeye (interferes again): - Then why are you here?  
Loki: - The expedition begins at 6 sharp in the morning. Don’t be late!  
(To Tony): - Make sure all of you get there! Except for him. (He points a finger to Hulk).  
Hawkeye: - Why not?  
Loki: - Because we need someone to work in the lab 24/7, analyzing the data I’ll send.  
Tony (confused): - What data?  
Hawkeye: - I thought we’ll go to rescue Thor!  
Loki: - You’ll have to take my word for it. Where was I? Oh, right. Don’t be late! 6 A.M.  
Tony: - Are you threating us?  
Loki: - Don’t forget: 6 A.M.!  
Tony: - Why do you help us?  
Loki: - Because I like playing games. Besides, I despise Thanos more than you can imagine.  
Tony: - Sounds like a plan.  
Natasha nods.

 

SCENE 41

7 AM  
Location: other planet’s surface

Loki was right. The planet was so strange! Like a neverland, an illusion meant to trick the eye…Natasha was focused like never before in her entire life. A swamp … all of a sudden was like dust (?!), then a strange fog! The sky was purple! The sun was blue?! Some volcanoes on the horizon… Strange!  
And this time Loki was the undisputed leader. Even Hawkeye was agreed on that.  
Deep down, Natasha never doubted about his abilities as a team leader.  
After all, she spent time with him on Asgard.

 

SCENE 42

Loki: - Soon it’s about to rain.  
Tony: - And?  
Loki: - We’ll have to camp here.  
Tony: - How so?  
Loki: - Believe me, you don’t want to experience this liquid on your human skin. It’s more dangerous than acid.  
Tony: - Ok. And what do you suggest?  
Loki: - I have my own stash. We might camp there. It will be safer for you.  
Tony (skeptic): - Can’t wait to see your home!

 

SCENE 43

Hawkeye / Clint was impressed against his will. It wasn’t at all just a secret cave full of dirt, like he expected. Not even he no longer knew why he thought this. Loki sharing with them his own secrets! He shows to them his hideout, his personal stash. Why? “I have to give the guy some credit”, reflected Hawkeye while eating. “Plus he knows to make a great barbecue”.  
Still, why was Loki behaving like this? Sure, he wanted to rescue Thor, but …  
Better keep an eye on Loki. With him, you never know what the future might bring.  
Natasha Romanoff is anxious, yet calm. She looks at the ornaments placed on the cave’s wall. Who would have thought Loki’s stash is a modern one? Practical. Now she is looking closely at one ornament. The picture represents a woman – hmm, the word for it was “Valkyrie”? – riding on a horse. She is flying. Natasha almost startles as Loki is approaching:  
\- She is the one, if that’s what you’re asking.  
„Her who?” wonders Natasha. Then all of a sudden she remembers.  
Loki’s huge love! Involuntarily, she looked more closely. 

 

SCENE 44

Meanwhile the storm stopped. Loki checked carefully the panels mounted in the cave’s walls: - It’s safe again. We may continue our expedition from where we left.  
Tony: - We need a plan before engage in any battle, with or without all these illusions!  
Loki (very calm): - I’ll distract him with some illusions while you infiltrate there. Be very careful!  
Tony: - Strange words coming from your mouth!  
Loki: - And yet so true. (He smiles like an indulgent father). This monster is stupid, but he’s also very powerful. (To Tony): - You may rely upon it that nothing will be omitted.  
Tony (skeptic): - Yeah, I definitely feel so relaxed right now!  
Hawkeye: - Tony, I hate to admit it, but let’s give the guy some credit. What’s wrong with you?  
Natasha: - I agree with him. Why do you behave like this?  
Tony doesn’t reply to them. He just rolls his eyes, like this would be the answer to their question. “What if Fury…? Neah, Nick can’t be wrong that bad about Loki”.  
Loudly: - It’s okay. So, Loki, what illusions have you prepared for our guy?  
Loki (calm): - You’ll see.

 

SCENE 45

They walk side-by-side, next to each other. All of a sudden, Loki seems more concerned than usual. His face becomes frown. Next second, with a superhuman speed, he stretches his hand. Awkward moment of silence. The others don’t realize what’s happening with him. He’s holding something strange in his hand. More specific, an arrow.  
Then, they realize what just happened. Loki’s hand prevented an arrow to reach to Hawkeye’s neck. (oare de aici s-au inspirat pt secv cu Hela si ciocanul lui Thor?)

 

SCENE 46

Tony: - Loki, are these volcanoes for real?  
Loki: - Everything you’ll see here it’s just an illusion. Right then, at that very moment, (even in that moment) Natasha stumbles on a rock, Loki’s skillful hand catching her in the last moment, preventing her from a disgracious fall.  
Tony (sarcastic): - Really?  
Loki (guilty smile): - Well… almost!  
Natasha: - Please, warn me next time!  
Loki: - Done deal. (He smiles to her).  
Tony: - And now? (After a few minutes of walking).  
Loki: - Anyone hungry? He outlines a gesture … and … there it is … a picnic table in front of them. They are hesitating.  
Loki (observing them): - Oh, get a grip! I need you all alive! (He smiles, arrogant).  
Natasha (to Tony’s ear): - He means the food is not poisoned. Tony (little nervous): - I knew that! (He sits, trying to remain calm).  
Hawkeye: - At least he’s a skilled guide! You have to admit that.  
Tony: - Give me a break.

 

SCENE 47  
Thor couldn’t believe his eyes. That rainbow disappeared. Instead of it, there is just an old room again. The same wall before. “Am I losing my mind?!” wondered he for a moment. Thor is searching the whole house; it seems Jane’s in none of the rooms. He feels so … weak, and he cannot explain why. No sign of his beloved Jane. What is happening? Something keeps him here, but what? Could this be an enemy? But who?


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 48

Tony (skeptic): - Nice illusion! (He takes a look around).  
They are on a tropical island. Coconut trees everywhere. The sea is colored topaz and it alternates green&blue. Gentle waves bring their foam to the shores like a massage. The landscape looks perfect, just like a postal card used by the most famous magazines on Earth. Sunshine, no clouds, blue sky …  
Hawkeye: - So, where are we? (He scans the surroundings).  
Loki replies enigmatic: - Wherever you want us to be.  
Tony: - This means we’re in Sri Lanka? (Mumbles) – Too bad Pepper couldn’t come …  
Loki: - No.  
Hawkeye: - Then where on Earth are we?  
Loki: - Actually, it’s not a place. It’s just an illusion.  
Tony: - Then why ...?  
Loki: - You’re putting too many questions. Use your imagination!  
Hawkeye (interfering): - Anyone hungry? Imagination or not, my stomach feels hunger.  
Loki: - I set another “picnic” for you 10 meters away. See that rock? It’s behind it.  
Hawkeye (almost polite): - Thanks, Loki.  
Loki (careless gesture, impassive face): - Don’t mention. On the other hand … enjoy! I have to miss out of the picture. I’ll be back a.s.a.p.  
Saying these, he beams and …disappears.

 

SCENE 49

BUCEGI Mountains, 6 A.M.

Loki always felt connected with this spectacular area; those mountains certainly were the most impressive mountains on Earth. Not just because of the snow, although he loved that too, but because they were hiding a huge secret… Like always, no one had no idea about anything located in here. Typical for the human race! Loki sighs. The caves made by ancient technologies before mankind was even born! The alien spaceship located between the galleries … The halls protected by energetic shields, in order to restrain access for some visitors and prohibit access to mortals … Humans! Loki smiled… Perhaps if he has enough time, he will make a new visit in the nearest city, to read some newspaper just for fun of it. Or perhaps to go to the library, and do some research instead? Neah.  
Loki was very tempted to escalate these mountains by himself, in order to reach in The Projection Hall. He smiles again. Who would have thought here, in a small country named “Romania”, most of the world’s secrets are lying somewhere deeply beneath underground? This little country is blessed with almost everything. In fact, after what Loki recalled, Romania was the second favorite spot on the entire planet for Odin, and only Iceland had more beauty on her landscapes. Odin also loved Russia for its winters and Siberia. Loki loved to train himself in Kamceatka when he was a child. He adores those volcanoes… some of them were created by himself.  
“Ah, sweet memories”. Loki smiles almost melancholic. Perhaps it’s from… Oh, yes indeed. They are calling him.  
Of course, not loud, but he definitely feels their electric signals into his brain.  
Only a god can feel such signal. Loki stands up from the rock where he was sitting.

 

SCENE 50

Loki went through the stone located in front of him. He’s hiding into that splendid forest, he knows he’s followed. It was time for another strategy. Loki was no fool. He knew from the very beginning that someone is after him. Loki smiles thinking to an ambush. He starts walking like a tourist. How could it be otherwise, since his hair looks now different and the sweater is a green one? His outfit makes him look like an ordinary man. Loki keeps walking. He can see now “his tail”. How “brave” of Thanos to send reinforcements! Or is just a poor scout, otherwise Loki cannot explain his obvious lack of skills. Loki seems to keep walking, but in fact he projected a hologram, playing tricks with this poor scout’s mind. The whole abyss is huge … and permanent. The creature fells when realizes the real Loki is 5 meters behind him.  
\- At least you’ve tried, smiles Loki. Now, please fly to the winds! Send Thanos my best regards!  
The scream seems to never end; Loki looks around him very calm. He beams anyway, if … Fortunately, there are no witnesses to that scene. Such a discreet country! A few more steps… and he manages to climb some bizarre rock. He makes another jump. Loki looks around him. No one there. A few more steps … and he enters into a cave. Through the darkness and cold, Loki hits one button situated near the entrance. Now they know he’s here alone.  
The meeting will be discreet, as it should be.

 

SCENE 51

\- My Lord, I’ve been watching him.  
Thanos seems disgusted by the information. He tilts his head slowly, a sinister grin covering his face … His voice sounds like a wheeze:  
\- Has he contacted them yet?  
\- No, My lord. He just made a walk. (The servant jumps scared when Thanos came nearby him, putting him a hand at his throat:  
\- Really? He never “walks” when he gets here. Now go! (He pushes that creature away). Turning to other servant next to him: - I hope for your own sake you’ve had more success compared to this garbage! False “Bella” replies: - Indeed, my Lord.  
Thanos calls at him a purple green reptilian creature: - Take human form.  
I want you to aim another arrow. Your shot must reach the target. Do not fail like him!  
Servant dares to argue:  
\- But he’s immortal.  
Thanos: - Obvious, general. So … imagine I wasn’t talking about him, but his crew.  
Now go! 

 

SCENE 52

Loki is now wearing his royal golden armor. He looks like a king.  
True Race: - You wanted yourself to destroy them all. One entire race! Or have you forgotten?  
Loki: - I made a mistake. I was wrong about them. Mankind is not that bad.  
True Race: - They are warriors. They kill just by pleasure. They have no code of honor.  
Loki: - And therefore you want to destroy them? Just like that?  
True Race: - We are responsible not only for these poor real creatures, but for Terra as well. We are tired to see the mankind destroying it everyday.  
Loki: - AT LEAST GIVE THEM A COUPLE OF DECADES TO PREPARE …  
(He is interrupted by a calm voice): - And to give them a new chance for another war? To destroy the planet even more?  
Loki (calm): - I see your point of view.  
True Race: - And yet, you don’t approve us.  
Loki (very calm): - Correct.  
True Race: - Why, son of Odin?  
Loki: (angry but forcing not to show that aspect to them): - First of all, it was Asgard involved in their appearance here on Earth. If someone decides to destroy them, I think I’m more entitled to do so than any of you. Or my father, or even Thor. We created them.  
True Race: - Thor loves mankind. Where is he? Why is not here, with you, pleading for your cause?  
Loki (calm now and defying at the same time): - He’s not here because he was kidnapped. I’m here to ask for your help. Well?  
True Race: - You’re in a mission to save him?  
Loki: - Yes.  
True Race: - Who’s helping you?  
Loki (very calm): - Some humans. Same race like the one you want to destroy it. (a little bit ironic).  
True Race: - You mean the Avengers.  
Loki: - Yes.  
True Race: - This is very intriguing. Why?  
Loki: - They care for Thor. I agreed to help them. They agreed on helping me.  
True Race: - Loki, don’t play games with us. (Loki is rolling his eyes).You fought against them recently. You wanted to conquer Earth and to make the whole mankind your slaves. We barely stopped you from doing it. Have you any idea how difficult it was to leave everyone the impression the Avengers stopped you, and not us?  
Loki (smiling): - Yes. Precisely. I surrendered, didn’t I?  
True Race: - And now you come here and asking for our help? How dare you?  
Loki (impassive face): - I get it. If their death comes by your hand, then everything is pure and innocent. If I … (He smiles, despising).  
True Race: - Loki, you’re testing our patience. You will be punished if …  
Loki: - I don’t see how. (He makes now no effort to hide his annoying from his tone). You have all these panels to secretly keep an eye on the entire human race.  
You have special tech. And instead of help these poor little fellas, created by Asgard (he raised his voice on these last words), you suddenly want to destroy them all. Why?  
True Race: - We have no choice. Because of the civil cold war created by the Avengers. You were just an observer. YOU INTERFERED WITH NOTHING.  
Loki (calm): - So let me get this straight. I was watching them from another building, without interfering that could complicate things and make the whole situation worse.  
You, on the other hand, had all these panels ( Loki’s hand weaved the air around him), and could make the whole difference, being their guardians, but you didn’t care. (He snorts). And you say I’m bad. (He smiles bitterly).  
True Race: - You’re overreacting.  
Loki: - Am I? Let’s hope so. The way I see things, you are the ones who don’t want to help me. Again!  
True Race: - What do you want, son of Odin?  
Loki: - I need an exactly location. I might need a spaceship. A clear path through that portal, so that Avengers could follow me there.  
True Race: - You’re asking a lot.  
Loki (impassive and calm now): - The stakes are high.  
True Race: - Meaning?  
Loki: - Don’t make me laugh! Thanos wants to destroy not just the Earth, but the entire Milky Way! He is looking down for a moment. He raises his eyes to them: - And you keep threatening me with destroying human race because they were like always : warriors! What else’s new? (Whispers. Loki tries not to show his boredom.)  
True Race: - We agreed to help you.  
Loki (ironic): - Thanks for the generosity.  
True Race: - Wait.  
Loki (surprised): - What now?  
True Race: - You’ll get every help you want from us plus our word we’ll keep the human race alive. But we have two conditions.  
Loki (focused): - What are your terms?  
True Race: - First, no one has to find out about our conversation – we mean the fact you’re the real guardian and protector of the mankind.  
Loki: - And the second one?  
True Race: - Agent Romanoff must follow you on Asgard. For the rest of her life.  
Loki: - Done. Anything else?  
True Race: - We know you never wanted to enslave mankind. You would have been a great ruler for this planet. Take our word for it. (Loki finally relaxes. After all, the meeting was good).  
Loki (smiles): - I knew you are aware of that. I would never hurt my own creation. Thanos knows that too well.  
Saying these, he’s beaming.

 

SCENE 53

Natasha: - I think I know what is his problem.  
Tony: - Why do I get the feeling I don’t want to hear it?  
Natasha: - Because it will change your opinion about him, that’s why.  
Tony: - Good joke! (He sniffs).  
Natasha: - Like it or not, he has another … life style compared to us. He must think different – as a king. He’s royal, after all.  
Tony: - Your point, Romanoff?  
Natasha: - He discovered his entire life was a lie. His father and his mother, who he truly loved, kept the truth hidden from him. How would you feel, Tony, if you would be betrayed by someone you love … after one thousand years?  
Hawkeye: - Natasha, what do you mean?  
Natasha: - Keep in mind besides all this staff, he has around him no one who can trust. And he is immortal.  
Tony: - So what?  
Natasha: - Tony, he protects our planet, too. (Tony rolls his eyes).  
Hawkeye: - And you suggest …  
Natasha: - To be his friends.  
Tony: - Careful, Romanoff. Otherwise I might think you love the guy.  
Natasha (getting closer to him): - Maybe I do.  
Tony: - It took you some time to finally admit it! Bravo! (He “applauses”).  
Natasha: - Like you didn’t know that already!  
Tony: - What happened to “Love is for children”?  
Natasha: - Some sayings are not the best ways of evaluate things.  
Tony: - Wow! (Looking straight into Romanoff’s eyes): - And now, what happens next?  
Natasha: - Next?  
Tony: - Yes, after saving Thor from this trap. You’ll marry Loki, having his children and live happily ever after on Asgard?  
Natasha: - Perhaps. (She gives to Tony an enigmatic smile).

 

SCENE 54

Tony (shocked, mumbles to Hawkeye): - Remind me next time I see a good chick to call her “mewling quim”! (Nervous): - Can you believe it?!  
Hawkeye (very calm): - I don’t see where the problem is.  
Tony (like he couldn’t believe his ears): - Not you too! (He sighs).  
Hawkeye: - Tony, I don’t get it. What’s bothering you? It has to be more than that.  
Tony (lowering his voice): - Fury told me it’s very possible our Loki friend here to erase her memory once her task of visiting Asgard is complete. (He paused, suggestively).  
Hawkeye: - Did he said anything else?  
Tony: - Just to keep an eye on you too.  
Hawkeye: - Tony, Loki saved my life today. Others think of us as heroes, there, on Earth. (He looked at the waves).  
Tony: - Your point?  
Hawkeye: - I’m just sayin’ we should behave as such.  
Tony (sarcastic): - So, because we are “heroes” (he sniffs)... we must accept anything from this guy.  
Hawkeye: - Tony, what else did Fury told you?  
Tony: - About yourself?  
Hawkeye: - I’m one of the Avengers. To keep an eye on me what for?!  
Tony: - Clint, relax.  
Hawkeye (calm): - Perhaps I find very hard to accept the god I aimed an arrow once is the same with the one who saved my life today. I have to live with this idea for the rest of my life!  
Tony: - Ain’t life’s a bitch? (He sighs). I understand how you feel.  
Hawkeye: - Did you ever occur perhaps she has one good reason to like him?  
Tony: - Besides good looking? And his royalty? Longer span of life? No.  
Hawkeye: - I have the feeling she’s the one who hides something from us. Not Loki, but her. How’s that for an irony?

 

SCENE 55

Bella: – Hello, Loki. Long time no see.  
Loki: - Is that really you?! (He seems shocked).  
Bella (getting closer): - I’m so glad to see you. (She hugs him; Loki seems too shocked to hug her back). It’s been too long.  
Loki stares at her; he remains quiet.  
Bella: - You don’t look too happy to see me. In fact, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.  
Loki: - Perhaps because I just saw one. (He smiles bitterly).  
*..................................................................................................................................................................  
Bella: - So, you like her?  
Loki: - Who?  
Bella: - That Natasha woman.  
Loki (poker face): - Rumors travel fast.  
Bella: - I understand. (She sighs).  
(Looking straight in his eyes): - I don’t blame you if …  
Loki: - I don’t have time for this. (He cannot explain his sudden worry).  
Bella: - Do you find her attractive?  
Loki: - You know me better than I know myself. (He smiles). You tell me.  
Bella: - Always loved playing games with other people’s minds, don’t you, Loki?  
Loki: - Always loved to talk too much, don’t you?  
Bella: - Where are you heading this time?  
Loki: - I think this time I’m gonna use another portal. (Saying these words, he beams).  
Bella changes his look. She is … no longer “Bella”, but a humble servant of Thanos. The creature uses a strange device. All of a sudden, a ray beams him out of sight. The landscape has just become empty.

 

SCENE 56

Thanos: - Wait until that mortal is single. No one around. I don’t want any witness. Kill her!  
Servant: - Yes, my lord.  
Thanos: - One more thing.  
Servant: - Which one, My Lord?  
Thanos: - Make him watch his lover die. I want him to suffer! (He grins). 

 

SCENE 57

Tony: - What’s taking him so long?!  
Natasha: - Tony, relax. (She gives him a cold look). He’ll be back as soon as he can.  
Tony: - You’re in no position to give me advices.  
Natasha (rolling eyes): - You encouraged me to fuck him, remember?  
Hawkeye: - Guys, please!  
Tony (turns to Hawkeye): - How about you, Clint?  
Hawkeye (surprised): - What about me, Tony?  
Natasha (mumbles): - Here we go again …  
Tony: - The god saved your life today.  
Hawkeye: - You call him “god”. Good.  
Tony: - Don’t change the subject, please!  
Hawkeye: - I’m tired of this! I’m going to scan the area.  
Natasha: - You want me to come with you?  
Hawkeye: - I could use a pleasant company. Why not?  
(They leave).  
Tony (shaking his head): - Unbelievable!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki becomes the leader of the team

SCENE 58  
Hawkeye: - I never thought I’ll say this, but he’s more normal than Tony!  
Natasha (bored look): - I wish I could say it is Loki’s fault, but frankly, I don’t know what’s happening to Tony lately. Clint, did he say anything strange after my leaving on Asgard?  
Hawkeye hesitates, focused:  
\- Not as far as I know. On the contrary, when I’ve suggested borrow a spaceship from NASA to recover you, he told me “It’s too early to interfere.”  
Natasha (surprised): - Than why is he behaving this way?  
Hawkeye: - I have no idea.  
Natasha: - I bet Fury must have something to do with it.  
Hawkeye: - Same opinion here! Actually, now that you mentioned, I’ve just remembered something.  
Natasha: - What, Clint? Tell me.  
Hawkeye: - Tony told me something strange a couple of minutes ago – when you were not around.  
Natasha (surprised): - What?  
Hawkeye: - He said something about your memory being erased by Loki.  
Natasha (burst out laughing): - Anything else? (She is still smiling).  
Hawkeye: - Fury apparently charged Tony with the task to keep an eye on me, too. So, you see… you’re not alone.  
Natasha: - Wow. But why?  
Hawkeye: - I have no idea.  
Natasha: - We must find out.  
Hawkeye: - Why?  
Natasha: - Clint, we are here with a mission. A very important one. We have to rescue Thor. We are for the moment stuck into a land of illusions which can be solved only by Loki. I suppose it’s normal to want him back a.s.a.p.  
Hawkeye: - What do you think it was happened to Thor?  
Natasha: - How on Earth should I know? (They are now looking at the waves. A couple of minutes of silence.)  
Hawkeye: - At least he creates great illusions!  
Loki (appears in the background): - Hello, my dears! Missed me? (He winks).  
Hawkeye (replies almost polite): - Will you be surprised by a positive answer?  
Natasha: - Yes, Loki, we really missed you. (Her voice is indifferent, but Loki knows her like his own pocket. She was glad to see him).  
Loki (simulating surprise): - Wow! What a “glorious welcome” from both of you! I should disappear more often!

SCENE 59  
Tony, Natasha and Hawkeye are sitting next to a fire camp. For an untrained observer, they seem old friends who are just spending some quality time together. But the reality is different. The enemy is watching them. They all are very tense. Natasha displays a calm look, but it’s obvious her mind is far away. Her eyes are focused on Tony. Hawkeye seems undisturbed, same impassive face. Tony sighs from time to time, while he watches at the fire, as if he’s looking for an answer in the flames.  
Tony: - Let us be clear. I’m not afraid of dying. Nor Loki, either.  
Natasha: - We know that.  
Tony (absent): - Good.  
Hawkeye (focused): - And now, what shall we do?  
Tony (distracted): - Like you said, we are “heroes” (sarcastic voice), so … It’s a fairytale and everyone lives happily ever after.  
Hawkeye: - Tony, I mean it.  
Tony: - Me too. (He looks bored).  
Natasha: - Tony, this is serious.  
Tony: - It’s funny. We’ll die no matter which way, either Loki, either Fury. I bet on Fury, though.  
Hawkeye: - Secret services can be nasty. Same bet here.  
Natasha (smiles): - So you suggest to trust him? Wow.  
Tony(bored): - We have no choice. Although …  
Natasha: - What, Tony?  
Tony (sarcastic): - It’s funny how you and your lover think the same way. You share the same opinions.  
Hawkeye: - What the hell are you talking about?  
Tony: - He wants to live with her on Asgard. She wants the same thing. (Natasha is rolling eyes.) Send us an invitation to your wedding, Romanoff.  
Natasha: - Tony, stop it!  
Tony: - Why should I? It’s obvious you love him and vice versa!  
Natasha (grabs Tony’s arm): - Keep your voice down!  
Hawkeye (nervous): - Guys, sorry to spoil such an interesting topic, but it seems we have company. (He grabs one of his usual electric arrows).  
Natasha: - Sincerely doubt is Loki. (She is sneaking very slowly). Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Tony are ready to aim fire if it takes. She jumps in the back of … something black, only to find herself down … under another body. More specific, Loki.  
Loki (bending over her): - Sexy move, my dear spy. I really loved your leg in my ass.  
Natasha (forcing not to smile): - It’s okay, guys, he’s back!  
Loki’s eyes get full of desire, or at least it appears so. He gives her a quick passionate kiss. Natasha is herself surprised by how much she wanted that.  
Loki grabs her hand in order to help her rise: - Come. (He smiles).  
Tony: - Where have you been?  
Loki: - Why aren’t you in bed?  
Tony: - Very funny.  
Hawkeye: - So, Loki, what is our next move?  
Loki: - We’ll hide and we’ll attack him when he expects less!  
Tony: - Cannot wait!  
Loki: - Good. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you: You don’t have to worry about intrusions of any kind.  
Tony: - How’s that?  
Loki: - Because you were protected all this time by an energetic shield which allows no one to come closer.  
Natasha smiles to Tony. For a brief moment, Tony asked himself if by any chance she knew all this time about it.  
Hawkeye: - Loki, I do have a question, though.  
Loki: - What?  
Hawkeye: - What happened to Thor?  
Loki: - Thanos keeps him captive. He wants to attract me in there, so he’s using Thor as bait for it. It’s me he wants, not Thor. Still, I won’t deny I’m concerned. (His face is very focused).

SCENE 60

Natasha is frowning concerned, as she is trying to sleep. Would it be wise to do so? To be honest with herself, she felt the answer as an absolute “no”; therefore she decides to wake up. She is heading to the fire camp.  
Loki is sitting there watching the flames burning. From time to time his fingers seem to intensify the flames. Natasha talks to Loki: - May I?  
As Loki nods, she takes place near him. Loki gazed her for a couple of seconds, then he begins to play with the flames again. He seems rather bored. Natasha felt a strange spur of justifying.  
Natasha: - I couldn’t sleep. (She is looking at him). I see I’m not the only one.  
Loki: - I’m concerned about Thor. (His eyes look far away).  
Natasha: - Thor is strong. He …  
Loki (sighs): - You don’t know Thanos like I do. He’s a monster! He will torture him, then he will play games with his mind. Perhaps even more …  
Natasha: - Loki, what are you hiding from me? (She sits next to him). Is there something you’re not telling me?  
Loki (gazing her eyes): - Remember when I told you about … (He hesitates for a moment) … her.  
Natasha: - Yes.  
Loki: - I told you she was killed by a monster. (He passes his hand through his beautiful black hair).  
Natasha: - Thanos.  
Loki gives a nod.  
Natasha touches his hand, involuntarily, before realizing it. Loki entwined their fingers, and squeezed.  
Natasha: - So now you’re afraid of not losing Thor.  
Loki: - Thanos destroys everything I care about. He looks at her significantly, kissing her palm.  
Natasha: - But you said you can exploit all of his weaknesses.  
Loki: - Yes, but that was before …  
Natasha: - Before what?! Loki? (She is surprised).  
Loki gives her a passionate kiss, hugging her like he’ll never want to let her go.  
Loki: - Before this, my dear spy.  
Natasha feels flattered and also embarrassed.  
\- I understand. We must keep our minds focused.  
Loki kisses her again, this time even more passionate.  
Loki: - To be honest, I’m worried about you. I should never request you as a guest on Asgard! Backfire on me, I suppose! (He smiles bitterly).  
Natasha: - Why not?! (She tries to remain calm).  
Loki: - Because I like you, that’s why. You’re my friend. Thanos will …  
It was Natasha’s time to interrupt him:  
\- Loki, I really do appreciate your concern, the fact that you care about me.  
Loki (fixing her): - You have no idea. (He is holding her).  
Natasha: - I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself.  
Loki: - I’ll make sure of that.

SCENE 61  
Loki’s arms were such a big delight, as usual. Natasha is still surprised by his charm. She is kissing his chest, going under to his flat belly. Loki grabs her hair against the pleasure, while he’s exploring her body with the other hand, pressing gently on her hot spots. His hand is now on her butt. Her naked breast is against his chest. Natasha moans with pleasure.  
Loki’s beautiful lips display an ecstatic smile:  
\- You like it, my dear spy? He kisses her with huge passion, sending chills of pleasure in her body, while his index finger draws circles between her tights. Natasha screams, overwhelmed by the pleasure, grabbing his hair. Loki hugs her, smiling. The pleasure…and the pain. Wow! Loki is grabbing Natasha’s legs, he licks the whole between them very slow. Natasha moans again. Loki’s mouth muffles her screams.  
They make love passionate, like tomorrow never comes.

SCENE 62

Tony: - It appears you know this land of illusions very well, Loki. How come?  
Loki (smiling): – I’ve helped with the design.  
Tony: - Very funny. Figures.  
Loki: - Yeah, but this will turn out in your favor.  
Tony: - Let’s hope so.  
Loki: - You still don’t trust me? (He smiles).  
Tony (ironic): - Yes, it’s very easy to forget someone tried to kill you. Especially when he’s the one to cover your back.  
Loki (rolling eyes): - Here we go again …  
Tony: - Please, don’t play stupid with me. I know. Fury told me something extra. It’s more than just the tapes.  
Loki: - It doesn’t matter. (He makes an outline gesture). Look, if I wanted to kill you …  
Tony: - I know, I would have been a corpse already. Yeah, I’ve heard the song before.  
Loki: - So what’s the problem? You’re facing death every day. I bet your sweetie trembles because of it.  
Tony: – Leave her alone!  
Loki (fixing him): – It seems to me you’re afraid. That is your real problem, not me.  
Tony: - What?!  
Loki: - Fear.  
Tony: - That’s ridiculous!  
Loki: - Is it? You’re the one who keeps complaining.  
Natasha: - He’s right, you know … Tony, what makes you so …? It cannot be just my leaving on Asgard. It was Loki’s term, after all. Plus that here he is. He kept his part of the bargain.  
Tony (laughing): - Oh, please! (outline gesture)  
Natasha (surprised): - Then what’s the problem?  
Tony: - Well, if you insist, how do we know we may trust this guy? (His hand is showing Loki). Cause if I’m wrong …  
Hawkeye: - Then what, Tony?  
Tony: - We will be killed when we get back. How’s that for an irony?  
No one says one word; even Loki seems worried. Fuck the True Race! Why on Asgard they never sent anyone to spy Fury&co? Now he has to meet them again. This time he cannot ask for favors, at least not for free. He must prove himself worthy. “Fury is very lucky”, reflects Loki. “If it wasn’t for Thor” …  
The heavy silence is break by Tony’s voice, calm and skeptic as usual:  
Tony: - In a way, it’s funny. If we trust Loki, we are risking death, in case he plays with us and double crosses. If we don’t trust him, we’ll have the same fate, if he decides to kill us. Am I crazy? (Sarcastic smile).  
Loki reflects for a moment, all eyes are on him; his voice replies very calm: - Well, I’m flattered to be such a huge threat. Especially after not only I did not kill you, but one of you just tells other people want you all dead, no matter if I kill you all effortlessly or not before. (He snorts). That’s bizarre even for me! But …  
Tony: - But what, Loki?  
Loki: - Humans! You forget so many things. Tch-tch. (He shakes his head, seems amused).  
Hawkeye: - Like what?  
Loki (calm): - Mr. Stark, your director knows about our real enemy?  
Tony: - Well … (He seems embarrassed).  
Loki (burst laughing): - Humans!  
Natasha (surprised): - Tony?  
Hawkeye: - What did you do? He knows about the mission. Right? (His eyes are angry).  
Loki (ironic): - And you’re afraid of me? Let me tell you what I think, Tony dear. Fury decided to keep an eye on all of us, and told you to kill them if they seem to get closer to me in this mission. But Fury conveniently forgot something to tell you. (Loki smiles bitterly).  
Tony (nervous): - What, Loki?  
Loki (very calm): - He requested for your death, too.  
Tony (surprised): - You’re overreacting.  
Loki (smiling bitterly again): - Am I? Think about all this mess. Thanos is not threatening just your planet, but Asgard as well. He vowed to destroy The Milky Way. Your director did everything in his power to stop your politicians to destroy the NY city when they believed everything there was compromised just because they were scared of me. And now think global. Expand that to the Milky Way. Get it?  
Natasha (to Hawkeye’s ear): - So much with our research.  
Hawkeye: - But still, why would he murder us? He’s one of the good guys.  
Loki: - My guess is Fury has no choice. Someone is threatening him. Does he have a family?  
Hawkeye: - Not as far as I know.  
Tony (calm): - I don’t like what you’re implying, Loki.  
Loki: - Please (disgusted tone). Anyone can be blackmailed at some point.  
Tony: - Suppose for a second this craziness is correct. Why do you care?  
Loki: - Because I’m tired to see you scared by me, acting foolish and childish, and even more, refusing to admit the truth about our “friend” Nick.  
Tony: - Fury would never want for me dead.  
Loki (sighs): - Not him, but the others. So, now that we cleared the whole situation, I tell you “good night”. Take care.  
Tony: - Where do you go?  
Loki: - To visit an old friend.

SCENE 63  
Bucegi Mountains, somewhere by night

Loki knew this time everything will be so much more difficult. But this time he didn’t care too much. He displayed a very cool and relaxed attitude while heading to that cave. After one minute, Loki leaves that cave looking like a tourist. The illusion isn’t hard to keep. Loki walks as an usual person, for a couple of minutes. He let his body slips into a cave near one pine. No one is there to assist at his beaming. Loki presses his left wrist. Suddenly a ray beams him beyond a wall. There’s no one anymore… and it never was.  
The dark … the cold … Loki enjoys these … while walking to the Hall of Projections. Loki’s waiting for the moment. The light is now more intense.  
Loki feels himself very calm. He’s closing his eyes.  
True Race: - We were expecting you.  
Loki: - I’m here now.  
True Race: - Why did you …  
Loki (calm): - It was necessary. Panic will get them nowhere. I need them.  
True Race: - Here’s the device with everything you need. But before, you must …  
Loki: - I must prove myself worthy, I know your laws.  
True Race: - Loki, this is no joke.  
Loki: - Of course not. Rescue Thor was never a joke for me. (For a second, his eyes seem a little bit angry).  
True Race: - You have to confront with something dangerous.  
Loki: - When it comes for Thanos, everything it is a danger.  
True Race: - We have all you wanted. But you must fulfill our term before.  
Loki is shrouded by a beam of light.  
It was time for the big test.

 

SCENE 64  
Loki was right to be worried. Thor used to be a warrior, for whom surrender is something totally unusual, and the enemy’s face is always there, nearby, ready to confront him into a battle. But right now, Thor is chained, and he’s even unable of realizing it. Loki tries hardly to send him another message, using his mind, all of his imagination he can get, but for the moment it seems Thanos is stronger. Loki clinches his jaws. There must be a way to defeat this monster! Should he confront Thanos by himself? No, this would be very stupid. He will strike Thanos, no doubt about it. But if he wants to succeed, he must remain calm. Loki closed his eyes. He sends to Thor another “message”. Besides, who knows Thanos better than him? All of a sudden, Loki’s mind is hit by an idea “What if I do something completely unexpected?” Loki smiled. It was about time to apply some of his illusions.  
But first he must find a way to warn Thor.

SCENE 65

Thanos: - You (pointing to the servant). Take human form. Go to our “guest”.  
False “Bella”: - Yes, My Lord.  
Thanos: - Make sure he won’t realize the truth.  
False Bella: - Yes, My Lord.  
Thanos: - Pretend to be … his brother.

SCENE 66

Loki: - Now. All of you, listen to me very carefully. From this moment, every word that comes from my mouth is point of law for all of you. It’s your only way to survive, like it or not. (Impassive face, his voice sounds a certain shade of decision).  
Tony: - I think this aspect we agreed.  
Loki (calm): - Perfect. Follow me.  
After a couple of minutes, the landscape is very different. Loki’s voice breaks the silence:  
\- They know we are here. (Turns to Hawkeye): - Get ready to use your electric arrows... To Tony: - I took the liberty to configure your suit’s parameters for this world. You will have the same freedom of moving like you had on Midgard, I mean Earth. Natasha, you’re coming with me. Get prepared. (Turning to Tony and Hawkeye): - Soon a poison gas will be released. So it’s very possible for your imagination to gone wild. Imagine you’re in one disco. It will be easier for your fights.  
He stops an arrow reaching to Tony/Iron Man’s neck: - Sorry. I suppose Nick must kill you now, because of what I did. (Tony remains quiet). Sarcastic smile from Loki.  
Hawkeye: - I hope he’s wrong, Tony. (His hand clinches on the arc).  
Tony/Iron Man: - Tell me about it?! I hope that too!  
With these words, he starts flying.  
Loki walks next to Natasha, with a protective stance. He smiles at her:  
\- Ready to use some Krav Maga, my dear spy?  
Natasha gives him a cold look: - I always am.  
Loki: - Perfect.

SCENE 67  
Natasha Romanoff (Krav Maga + Silat): FIGHT SCENES

Iron Man &Hawkeye It was indeed the feeling given by a disco. Strange lights around them, so Tony had to be greatful for Loki’s “intrusion”. That son of a bitch definitely has serious knowledge when it comes to technology. Tony smiles ironic. Yep, this proves Loki could have killed them all easily, just like Nick said. Instead of that, he tries to rescue his brother Thor.  
Instead of kill him, he just saved his life.

SCENE 68  
Natasha grabs his fist and twists it, hardly, all in a blink of an eye. The elf is going down screaming. She gives him a low leg-kick, too, seeming more focused and more angry than usual. She makes another jump … this time her skilled legs grab the opponent’s neck. She is bending backwards … just to come back with a punch in that horrible yellow-gray face. Another jump… and now she’s on safe land again. The two elves are lying.  
\- Good display, my dear spy. (Loki seems delighted). She turns to his direction … only to see a dagger pointed to him, but before to even open her mouth in order to warn him about the danger, Loki knocks down the opponent and kills him. He smiles seeing her expression:  
\- Come on, my dear spy. Were you worried for me?  
Natasha decides being honest is the best politics, so she answers:  
\- Yes, I really was. (She smiles like an excuse). Her eyes get bigger while Loki grabs his dagger with an incredible speed, throwing into her direction. Natasha looks back over her shoulder … just in time to see an elf scrambling, lying on his knees. Loki walks there and with a calculated gesture, he smashes out the dagger from that bizarre creature’s neck. The blood is now invading the ground. Natasha realizes Loki just saved her life:  
\- So now you’re flirting with me instead of warning me? (She gets upset).  
Loki, very calm, answers politely: - There was no time for that. He wanted to stab you.  
Natasha: - Like I said, warn me next time. (She throws a punch into another enemy’s stomach, making that green creature knock out.) Loki laughs. She is gazing at him coldly.  
\- I can take care of myself, mumbles Natasha.  
Loki: - I can throw knives and using daggers like no one.  
He’s heading straight to her: - Come, follow me. (He grabs her hand gently, yet firmly).  
Natasha: - Where? (She seems surprised).  
Loki: - I’ll show it to you. (He doesn’t smile). Natasha is wondering herself: “What is he up to now?”  
Loki is guiding Natasha through the fog.  
Loki: - Come, enter here.  
Natasha: - What is that? (She seems curious for the moment).  
Loki: - I won’t say twice. I know how good you are. (He grabs Natasha’s chin, forcing her to look into his beautiful green eyes). I’ve already tested you on Asgard. You are indeed very skilled… for a human being. But! This is a land of illusions also. They don’t get always impressed by your Krav Maga skills. Got that?  
Natasha: - You mean this wasn’t just a coincidence?  
Loki: - The elf behind your back – the one I killed – it happens to be Thanos’s right hand. You have no idea how powerful he can be. Well… was, considering now he’s dead.  
Natasha: - So you don’t think I can handle with?  
Loki: - My dear spy, why are you so grumpy? (He sighs). I’ve lost (well, Thor and I) many men when we confronted him. He was …Thanos’s general in battles.  
Natasha: - Like you’d care …  
Loki (fixing her eyes): - I do care a lot … when it comes to you.  
Natasha cannot explain the desire to hug him for his last words, neither the shame she feels. A tear appears in a corner of one of her eyes; Loki gentle removes it. He caresses her face.  
Loki (like reading her mind): - Come. (He wide opens his arms, like an invitation).  
Natasha wondered how much she wanted to cuddle at his chest. His protective arms … Strange, there’s no defiant attitude, no irony in his voice, he really looks interested to take care of her. Her thoughts are interrupted by his lips, covering her mouth and slowly invading her senses. Natasha tries to pull out herself from his embraced, but he holds her tight.  
\- Loki, murmured she.  
\- What, my dear spy? (She can feel his smile in the dark).  
\- What is happening to me? I feel so … different when I’m with you.  
\- This is good … except on the battle field. In fact, that’s why I brought you here. (His hand touches a stone like wall). Apparently, nothing happens. But after only 3 seconds, a secret panel is revealed. Loki reveals something like a belt. He tights Natasha with it, around her flat belly: - Now you’ll be more protected. When fighting with enemy like Thanos, it’s preferable to give your best shot, and to have surprised him with extra-tricks. If you think I’m a monster, you should see him.  
\- I don’t think you’re a monster.  
\- Good. Remember I told you I’ll make sure you will be safe?  
\- Yes, but … so you brought me here just for chill? Or for something else?  
Loki (smiling): - My intentions were innocent …. At first. He kisses her passionate.  
Natasha touches her mouth, obviously taken by surprise this time.  
Loki (getting serious): - I’m going outside to scan the area. You, my dear spy … do as I told you. You are protected by an energetic shield which I activated just earlier. It will allow you to leave out from this cave only when it feels you ready for the battle. (Saying these, he beams out of the dark cave).  
Natasha touches her lips. Strange. Why is he acting so protective? Why this stance? She sits down to a cold stone. A part of her is angry on him – she is more than focused. But on the other hand, she feels a bit tired. What has happened to Thor? What is gonna happen to her? Did Loki really mean it? Will she be able to leave on Asgard, to leave everything behind? And for how long? What will happen there?!  
“Loki’s right”, she thought. “I must remain focused”.  
But it was more easy to be said than done.


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE 69

Hawkeye: - Loki, what is this?  
Loki (ironic smile): - Just a toxic gas.  
Natasha: - Isn't this dangerous?  
Loki: - Not for me. You, on the other hand...  
Tony/IM: - So you're going to let us die?  
Loki (smiling): - Call me old fashion, but I'll help you.  
Tony/IM (surprised): - What?! Why? I mean ... Ok.  
Loki (smiles): - I have my reasons!  
Hawkeye: - I'm fine with that.  
Natasha (calm): - Me too.  
Loki (amused): - This should be fun. Come! Let me entertain you!

 

SCENE 70

Thanos: - You … (pointing to the servant): - Take human form. Go to “our guest”.  
False Bella: - Yes, My Lord.  
Thanos: - Make sure he won’t realize the truth.  
False Bella: - Yes, My Lord.  
Thanos: - Pretend to be … his brother. 

 

SCENE 71

Loki: - Careful! (He is helping Natasha to climb a peak). Good girl!   
The others are behind them.  
Natasha (laughs): - You’re so polite … and gentle.  
Loki (watching over his shoulder, seemed a bit worried): - Careful, my dear spy. We don’t want them to hear us. I have a reputation, you know!  
Natasha (watching at his face like seeing it for the first time): - You are so good looking! So handsome! (She laughs).   
She is touching his cheekbones.  
Loki shrugged, seeming resigned: - You are beautiful yourself. Like a ray of sunshine. Watch out! (Natasha almost stumbled upon a rock). The only reason for her stand up is Loki’s hand.  
Natasha: - I have to tell you something, you know. (She laughs, but like it’s someone’s else).  
Loki: - What, my dear spy? (He looks amused and worried at the same time).  
Natasha: - Fury put me to interrogate you. I never wanted to … It was my job, you know.  
Loki (rolling eyes): - Natasha, you’re not acting normal. (He feels… strange).   
Natasha: - Define “normal”, sweetie.  
Loki (sighs): - You got that right. (He kept one smile).  
Natasha: - You know something, Loki?  
Loki (absent): - What?  
Natasha: - I like you so much! You’re so adorable! Every girl’s dream!  
Loki (focused): - My dear spy … (He raises his hand, forcing her to stop walking).  
An abyss opens in front of them. Loki is looking over his shoulder. Where were those two?! Oh, there they are. Tony/IM and Hawkeye seemed to debate upon something. They seemed okay. Good. Still, Loki knits his browns. Who knows how much gas like this Thanos has released?!  
„And thanks to that I have to play the perfect guide”. Loki smiles. He thinks to record everything. “Yeah, this definitely will turn out into my favor”.

 

SCENE 72

Tony/IM: - I believe I can fly! Yeah!  
Hawkeye: - I believe you went crazy! Remember what Loki said?  
Tony/IM: - Oh, I forgot: He’s right every time when he opens that sensual mouth.  
Hawkeye: - I wish Pepper be here with us.  
Tony/IM: - She’s on Earth. I miss her.  
Hawkeye: - Obviously. (He starts to laugh).  
Tony/IM: - What’s got into you?!  
Hawkeye: - Remember the “imagination gone wild”?  
Tony/IM: - Yep.  
Hawkeye: - I feel it! Wow!  
Tony/IM: - Be careful!  
Hawkeye: - Looks who’s talking!

 

SCENE 73

Natasha (looking at Loki fondly): - I want to kiss you.  
Loki (amused, yet calm): - My dear spy … In any other circumstances, I would be delighted.  
Natasha (seems upset): - Loki doesn’t want me.  
Hawkeye: - Hey, guys! Wait for us!  
Tony/IM: - What’s the rush? Go ahead, I’m bored!  
Loki (murmures): - That’s just great! (He’s rolling eyes). I became a babysitter.  
Natasha: - Oh, you like kids?! (She burst laughing).  
Loki: - You seem surprised.  
Natasha: - I am.  
Loki guided her way, helped her, preventing her from falling. Tony and Clint followed Loki like they were born for it. Loki allowed no stop. He wanted no risk, at all.   
Tony/IM: - Why don’t you let me fly, Loki?  
Loki: - Because it’s too risky, that’s why.  
Tony/IM (calm): - So? We’ll die anyway.  
Loki (exasperated): - Here we go again!   
He’s approaching Tony/IM: - Nobody will die, I’ll make sure of that.  
Tony/IM: - Thanks! (He is gazing at Natasha Romanoff coldly): - Hey, Romanoff… You should marry this guy!  
Loki (smiles): - Right now, let’s focus on our journey, ok?  
Tony/IM: - If you wish …  
Loki: - I insist!  
Natasha: - Isn’t he adorable? (She tugs Loki’s hair).  
Loki: - Come on, guys, we don’t have time for this! We can discuss about my qualities another time! (Mumbles): - I can’t believe I’ve just said that!  
Hawkeye: - You have plenty!  
Loki: - Thanks. Stop! (He is raising his hand).  
Natasha: - Why did we... Oh!  
Loki: - See that old house? It’s Thanos’s palace.  
Tony/IM: - His businesses are low. Is he broke?!  
Loki (throwing to him an insightful look): - Soon you’ll feel better.  
Tony/IM: - What do you want us to do?  
Loki: - Rather, what should I do.

 

SCENE 74

Thor was very surprised to see the “Danger” word encrypted on the wall, even more when at his touch that seemed just an illusion to be dissipate. Illusions … No way!  
\- Loki! yells Thor.  
Is he the one who keeps him captive in here? Strange, but he is able to hear Loki’s voice like a whisper, yet very clear:  
\- Chill, brother! Everything will be fine.   
Thor is apart … Anything but this… The voice continues like an echo:  
\- I’m here …  
\- Loki! calls Thor. Where are you?! (He watches everywhere, but he can’t see no one in there).  
\- Close your eyes, demands the voice. (Thor listens to it). Loki appears in front of him.  
Loki: - You’re in great danger, brother. We try to …  
Thor (amazed): - You’re alive!   
Loki: - I don’t have time for this! We must hurry, brother!  
Thor (surprised): - Why?!  
Loki: - Listen to me, brother. Thanos keeps you captive.  
Thor: - What?! Why?! Where is he? (angry tone).  
Loki: - Leave the heroic acts for later. Save your energy. You’re gonna need it.  
Thor: - What are you talking about? (still angry and confused).  
Loki(sighs): - Just wait and see. Pick the wrong brother … and I’ll be dead again.  
Thor wants to give him a reply, but he is interrupted by … Loki’s appearance in the room. This time Loki looks different; just before Thor say something, he sits down next to him: - Well, brother, it’s nice to see you. (Watching around): - Such a depressing spot!  
Thor blinked, surprised. Loki’s voice … He is wearing the same royal costume like on Asgard. Why?! Strange, but Thor felts … fear, for the first time in his life. Sure, Loki always loved to…multiply himself, to make schemes, to be arrogant and dashing, well, a very long disturbing list but, somehow, this time something is different. Thor saw Loki died, and … now he has to confront with him … twice … A Loki in his mind, and another one sitting next to him.  
Which one of them is real?!

 

SCENE 75

The humble loyal servant of Thanos is heading to a chamber, a very strange one. In fact, everything it’s just an illusion to trick the human eye. Oh, but the satisfaction which is about to come! For this servant, things were really bad lately – he wasn’t able to kill that human on the battle field, but on the other hand, Loki’s skillful qualities when it comes to daggers and knives of any type required their show again. Thanos didn’t kill him as a result of this failure, yes, but his brother – is dead. As if it’s not hard enough to bare, Thanos wanted him – a fighter! - to disguise himself into a woman! A woman! To be more specific, into his greatest enemy’s girlfriend; that silly blonde who was so … innocent that even Loki … The servant makes a grimace, as if he wants to puke. He was glad when Thanos ordered him to kill her. And now he has to look like his greatest enemy, and even worse, to confront Loki’s brother, Thor.  
The servant sighs. Thor will be able to kill him very easily if he could. Not to mention Loki’s anger or his desire of revenge his brother. No mercy. Loki had no mercy when it came to Thor. Two brothers to confront him if he’s caught in the act … and Thanos, on the other hand, ready to kill him in less than a blink of an eye, if he is disappointed by his servant’s failure. Three enemies instead of one. All of them very dangerous, with no exception. The loyal servant sighs again. He’s approaching the charming mirror – apparently a very common one. There’s no witness to his transforming from a purple disgusting reptilian creature into a human form dressed in golden armor.   
A false Loki.  
Too bad he wasn’t able to steal that device! Yeah, “The Printer of Life” could have been now very useful. The servant feels anger, after all that brief moment of fear. If it wasn’t for Hagnar! That puny so called “ambassador” turned to be nothing but a spoil brat old man, who has no more courage than a chicken! And that woman … The servant smiles. According to Hagnar, Loki said she’s beautiful. “The most beautiful woman in the galaxy”. Good. This means Loki is attracted by her. He’s gonna exploit that in his own benefit. All of a sudden, the loyal servant has a true revelation: he has to kill her! He has to stab Thor!   
„Let’s see what will Loki do then!”  
That thought made him smile. He enters in Thor’s cage, while displaying a confident look.

 

SCENE 76

Thor is sitting on a bed, into the same old room, furnished in Spartan style. Thanos insisted to give this blonde prince some comfort. Yes, after all he was a warrior, a redoubtable opponent on the battle field, a feared enemy. Good. Now it’s Thor’s time to felt the fear, or at least the servant hopes so.  
False Loki (sitting next to Thor): - Well, brother, it’s nice to see you! (Looking around): - Such a depressing spot!  
Thanos promised to him a huge reward if he gets something very important from the prisoner. After that … he …  
The god of thunder seems amazed:   
\- Loki …  
False Loki: - That’s my name.  
Thor: - I thought you’re dead.  
False Loki: - Obviously, you thought wrong.  
Thor: - Come here, brother!  
False Loki has to bare this hug. This stupid sentimental blonde prince! He must remain calm:  
\- I’m glad to see you too, … brother.  
Thor seems surprise again.  
False Loki: - How did you end up here? Did Odin exile you here?  
Thor startles, but this time no more because of the fear. He knows something’s wrong.  
Thor (calm): - It seems to me I’m not the only one.  
False Loki (smiling): - I’m here to pay you a visit. After all, I’m now the rightful king of Asgard!  
Thor: - And our father?  
False Loki (trying to behave like the real one): - He sleeps.  
Thor (trying to behave normal): - Still? After all that time?! (Tricky question, of course).  
False Loki : - You know him. (He shrugged).  
Thor (smiling): - How are things on Asgard?  
False Loki : - I’ve just told you. (Thor thinks he heard a bit of hesitation in his voice).  
Thor: - So … Let me get this straight: Everything on Asgard is great, yet our father is sleeping even as we speak, our mother is dead, our planet might be destroyed anytime, and you, the rightful king of Asgard are here, instead.  
False Loki : - So?  
Thor tries to move, but it’s like an invisible force is holding him back.   
False Loki : - I think these are handcuffs based on neverending energy.  
Thor freezes. Never end = Ether! Darkness! Thanos! It wasn’t just his imagination, but a message. A warning! Loki! But, unfortunately, he’s not near him. Thor decides to react.  
Thor: - Any suggestion?  
False Loki : - Well, perhaps if … (He is interrupted by some noises from outside).  
Thor: - Brother, what was that sound?! (He pretends to be worried).  
False Loki (seems worried): - I’ll better go check out. (He leaves the room).  
Thor mumbles: - If it does it matter, I choose the imaginary brother.  
All of a sudden, Loki appears in front of him. He is dressed different this time, in a well known suit.  
Loki: - Well choose, brother!

 

SCENE 77

Meanwhile, Thanos’s loyal servant has disappeared, hiding into a corner, behind of a mirror. But this doesn’t help him too much. Loki transformed everything around … into mirrors. All of a sudden, all the walls seem to have mirrors. No, wait. Just some of them. There’s a wall … Perhaps he could hide in there? The servant rushes in … only to find Thor’s punch straight into his face. Loki contributes himself with a low leg-kick. Noticing Thor’s gaze fixed on him, he shrugged as an apologize: - Sorry. (He smiles).  
Thor: - I’m impressed.  
Loki: - Not as much as I am, brother. (They hug each other). You scared us a lot, you know?  
Thor: - I could say exactly the same thing about you, brother.  
Loki: - Well, we can keep the sentiments for later. (Some moans in pains from the servant who in the meantime kissed the floor).  
Loki: - What shall we do with him?  
Thor (smiling satisfied): - Don’t worry, brother. Leave that to me.  
Loki: - Thor, I admire your strength, but right now we have to leave.  
Thor: - After you just unshackled me from those energetic handcuffs?  
Loki (raising an eyebrow): - You should be handcuffed more often. (He smiles). Perhaps this will make you learn more scientific terms.  
Thor: - And now?  
Loki: - We’d better hurry up, brother! We’re running out of time! Come! This way! (Thor follows him).  
Loki: - The others are waiting for us!  
Thor: - Wait!  
Loki (surprised): - What?   
Thor: - I’m not leaving without Jane.  
Loki: - Neither am I.

 

SCENE 78

Thanos: - Get up, you fool!   
The loyal servant tries to, but he isn’t able to obey that order. Thor has hit him really hard, and Loki increased that kick’s pain.  
Thanos (yells): - How could you let them to escape?! Now they’re good to go!Take human form again. Stab as many as you can. Make Loki suffer! Remember your orders!  
The servant (humble attitude): - Yes, My Lord.  
Thanos (threatening voice): - If you fail once more, I’ll kill you myself. Now go!


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE 79

Thor and Loki are both running on the hall. They hide from an unexpected guard.   
Thor (punching/make that guard KO): - Loki, we must find Jane.  
Loki (calm): - I might have an idea where she is. (He starts freezing every wall around them and breaking every mirror around).   
Thor (surprised): - Loki, we don’t have time for playing.  
Loki (smiling): - Who said anything about playing?! (He looks straight to Thor) - Besides, in case you forgot, this place works with tricks and games.   
Thor: - I understand. (He follows Loki’s example). He smiles: - Sorry for not being able to freeze things like you do.  
Loki smiles, then knits his brows: - Look! (His voice sounds like a whisper and a warning at the same time).  
Some guards are approaching.  
Thor: - I can’t wait to tear them apart!  
Loki: - Then you’ll love this! (He blows ice, covering the floor like a carpet).   
They are now hiding into a corner, ready to attack.  
Fight scenes

SCENE 80

Loki: - That should do it.  
Thor: - Now what?  
Loki: - Soon others will come. But I’ve already taken care of it.  
Thor: - Really?  
Loki: - We are able to run on that ice, because it’s just an illusion. For them it will be as real as ice can be.  
Thor: - Brother, you remind me of our childhood’s games.  
Loki: - Come! (Smiling relaxed).  
Thor: - I need some answers, brother! Who was the guy who pretended to be you?  
Loki: - He’s just a humble servant of Thanos.  
Thor: - The one who has hold me captive?  
Loki (nods): - Yes. (He explains): - He’s a very dangerous reptilian who can take any human form he wants to.  
Thor (confused): - This means he can disguise like Jane …  
Loki (ironic): - This means you must hit him as hard as you can. (He made a significant pause): - Brother …  
Thor: - Yes, Loki?  
Loki: - When was your last time when you kissed Jane?  
Thor (confused): - Why do you ask?   
Loki: - Because there’s a small chance to kiss him instead?! (He laughs).  
Thor (disgusted): - Oh no!   
Loki (amused): - Oh yes! So?  
Thor: - I never thought I’d say it, but I’m glad she’s missing!  
Loki kept one smile. Then, all of a sudden, his expression changes:   
\- Watch out!   
Thor bends, Loki is stretching his left arm.  
Loki is now holding a knife in his hand. Mumbles: - This is getting a habit!  
Thor (surprised): - What did you said?!  
Loki: - Nothing important. Come!  
Thor: - Soon will be others instead. We sit and fight!  
Loki smiled: - I have a better idea!  
Thor: - What?  
Loki (amused): - Just wait and see!  
Loki covered all the floor with ice. Winter seems to be present in the whole Thanos’s palace. Thor throws an amazed gaze, like he wouldn’t believe his eyes.   
Loki (after he finished): - For the moment, no one will come, I suppose.  
Thor: - Good thinking, brother. But ...this will make us to fall on the floor?!  
Loki: - Not at all. (He explains): - The ice will appear as real only after we walk over it.  
Thor: - I begin to like your tricks! (He smiles).  
Loki (opening a door): - Come. Enter here!  
Thor (listens to him): - What for? Won’t do no good! (Loki smiles. Thor shrugged).   
Loki waits outside, two voices are filling the silence:   
\- Jane!  
\- Thor!  
\- I was so worried about you!  
\- How were you able to find me? (Jane’s voice was rather surprised than glad).  
Indulgent smile from Loki.   
Jane (coming outside): - You saved my life once more. (She hugs Loki before Thor). Thank you!  
Loki (still smiling): - Don’t mention.  
Jane: - This is getting a habit. (She kisses him on the cheek).  
Thor (surprised): - How did you know where to find her? Thank you, brother!  
Loki: - Because I know how Thanos thinks. Besides, I’ve helped with the design.  
Thor: - Well, we’d better hurry, like you said.   
They left the old house, Loki permanently guiding Thor and Jane to the exit.   
Thor: - Loki, we must take Jane to a safe place.  
Loki: - Nothing is safe here, brother.

 

SCENE 81

Outside, the others are waiting for them to show up. All are very tense, yet somehow they manage to maintain their calm.   
Tony/IM: - I’m wonder what’s happening there.  
Hawkeye: - Where the hell are them?   
Natasha remains quiet. At a glance she’s carefully researching the area, as if she’s trying to pierce the fog that seems more and more dense.  
Natasha: - Someone seems to be there …   
Hawkeye: - Or it’s just an illusion from our enemy …  
Tony (sarcastic voice): - Good joke!   
Natasha (calm voice): - Well, we’re about to find out.

SCENE 82

Outside of the palace, the fog is getting more dense and the weather it’s not a fantasy either. Thor, Loki and Jane are heading to the others. Where is Natasha? There she is, sitting quiet next to them. She seems a bit disturbed, despite her impassive face, but otherwise she seems fine. Loki takes a deep breath. On one hand, things are great, and Natasha is okay. Good. He will make sure she will rest like that.  
His voice sounds deep and …chilling, almost relaxing, driving away their tense.   
Loki: - It’s okay, guys! They are with me, I’ve found them!  
Tony (smiling for the first time): - Well, well, well! Hello, big fellow! Jane, how do you feel?   
Jane: - I’ve been better.  
Thor: - I’m so glad to see you, guys.   
Hawkeye: - Same here! (They hug each other).

SCENE 83

The servant is approaching. He is disguised as a human being. Thanos ordered to him to look like Jane. The only problem is that Thor has already found the real Jane, thanks to that Loki bastard! The servant feels angry. Thor is nowhere, at least for the moment. This means they are in a safe place. Oh, there she is! That mortal woman who has claimed Loki’s heart. Ooh, he will have his revenge. His hand is clenching around his weapon. He knows Loki is immortal.   
But the others don’t know it.  
The servant is now heading into that woman’s direction. Loki’s eyes are pointed to Natasha’s direction as well. For just a very brief moment, the servant freezes. Was his presence there noticed by Loki? He waits a couple of seconds. No one here seemed to notice his presence. They are few – just 3 persons, and Loki, plus his brother Thor.  
But the loyal servant of Thanos knows very well how dangerous they could be if it’s necessary. The whole galaxy knows them under the code name of “Avengers”.  
And the worst part is Loki is now on their side.   
The servant watches extremely focused. Thanos insisted that woman must die with Loki as a witness. Wait, the other man – one of them, with an electric arc in his left hand turns his head, seemed very focused. Oh no! As if it wasn’t enough, the servant just saw something like the fog would be apart, and the purple sky …with stars like an usual night on Earth.  
This means only one thing.  
True Race is here! Or at least they are approaching, ready to interfere! How dare they?! The servant is freezing! Loki again!  
Now he’s into a dilemma: Should he respect Thanos’s orders? Or to warn him about the imminent danger?! It’s obvious he must accelerate and to risk. Has Thor seen Jane? So what?! He will improvise!  
Than he will kill everyone in there, except Loki.  
Thanos has big plans for that bastard! An eternity … with no powers at all!

SCENE 84

Natasha: - So, Loki, tell me something …  
Loki: - Yes, my dear spy.  
Natasha: - How did you become immortal?  
Loki: - Actually, this was my punishment.  
Tony/IM: - My oh my!  
Natasha: - So this is how you got it.  
Loki nods.  
Natasha: - Let me guess … Thanos doesn’t know it?  
Loki: - He’s convinced I discovered something and I keep it for myself.  
Tony/IM (skeptical): - And, obviously, he’s wrong?  
Loki (smiling): - Obviously.  
Thor (interferes): - Loki, if you’re immortal, then why is Thanos attacking you? At least he can hope into a rematch.  
Loki (calm): - He’s obsessed with immortality. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep it.   
Natasha: - And your revival was an imbold for him?  
Loki: - We’re old enemies, so I suppose so.  
Natasha: - But why Earth? I don’t get it.  
Loki: - It’s funny you ask me that.  
Natasha: - Loki, is there on Earth some device or perhaps some source of energy he needs?  
Loki reflects a minute before answering: - Not as far as I know.  
Natasha: - And how we’ll stop him if we don’t know what he wants?  
Loki (smiles): - I may have an idea.  
Natasha: - Do I want to know?  
Loki: - It involves you, if that’s what you’re asking.

SCENE 85

Tony/IM: - I’ll never thought I’ll say that, but I have to admit: he has changed a lot!  
Hawkeye: - It’s almost like he’s one of …  
Thor (smiles): - I’m glad.  
Tony/IM: - You should be. He was desperate to save you!  
Thor (surprised a bit): - Is it true, Loki?  
Loki: - Yes.   
Loki feels no relief yet. He knows what’s hard only now will follow. He tries to remain calm. So far, so good.   
On the other hand, he has to be more mischievous than ever.  
Where the hell is that spaceship? Loki looks at the sky, scanning it.   
The fog seems to apart. Good. It means they will be here very soon.  
Wait, what was that?! Loki clinches his right hand very discreet around his dagger, like embracing it. No, it’s too risky. He looks into Thor’s direction.  
„I didn’t come so far to lose”, thought Loki.

 

SCENE 86

Loki (all of a sudden worried): - Thor, take Hawkeye with you. Get Jane to a safe place. Now!   
Thor seems amazed and surprised, yet he listens to his stepbrother.  
Hawkeye felt the danger, too. He was trained to feel it.  
And now the danger is close.

 

SCENE 87

Loki, Tony/IM and Natasha waited until Hawkeye got back.   
Tony: - Is everything all right?  
Hawkeye: - Yes.   
Loki: - Where are them?  
Hawkeye: - We’ve managed to find a safe spot. They are ok, at least for the moment.  
Loki: - Good. That being said, I must warn you … Things will get nasty very soon.  
Tony (cynic): - I was hoping you to say that!  
Loki (ignoring him): - Hawkeye, may I have a word with you?  
Hawkeye follows Loki without saying a word.  
Loki (calm voice): - Things will get more than nasty very soon.  
Hawkeye: - So?  
Loki: - We’ll have to get ready for everything. Anything.  
Hawkeye (calm): - I know, I’ve already learned my lesson.  
Loki: - Let’s hope so! (he gives him an insightful gaze).  
Hawkeye: - Loki, what is going on?  
Loki: - Let’s just say you’ll have the Milky Way’s fate on the top of your electric arrows! Aim better than you ever did in your entire life! Don’t miss like you did it with me!  
Hawkeye: - I’ll do my best. Loki …  
Loki: - Yes? What is it?  
Hawkeye: - I never got the chance to …  
Loki: - Spare me, please. (He made an outline gesture, rolling his eyes).  
Hawkeye (almost smiling): - Thanks, anyway.  
Loki: - If you really want to thank me, aim every target more than accurate!  
Hawkeye: - Be sure I will!  
Loki: - Come, the others are waiting for us to get back. They probably imagine I killed you.  
Hawkeye couldn’t kept a smile, despite the situation.  
Hawkeye: - I think you’re right.  
Loki: - See? Miracles can happen! 

SCENE 88

Tony/IM: - Hey, you two! What have you been talking about?  
Loki: - Nothing important.  
Tony/IM: - Very funny.  
Loki ignores him. He is concerned about Natasha. She is fine, but … Hey, what was that?!  
A dark shadow could easily be noticed moving through the fog.  
Loki (turning to Hawkeye): - Remember our little conversation?  
Hawkeye gives a nod.  
Loki (calm): - Well, get prepared!  
Hawkeye (calm): - I know, I felt it too!  
Loki’s hand remained on his dagger ever since. He’s now ready.  
Tony/IM: - Did I miss something?  
Loki (ironic smile): - Only your death. Well, so far. Take care! (He straights to Natasha’s place).  
Tony: - What’s happening, Clint?  
Hawkeye: - There’s someone just in front of us.  
Tony: - Ahh, that!  
They are ready to attack, but all of a sudden a completely unexpected whirlwind seems to shroud everything around them; they cannot see because of the fog.  
Tony/IM: - The fuck is that?! (Mumbles): - It’s a good thing I can still use my costume. The radar …Loki! (whispers he, understanding).  
Hawkeye: - What is it, Tony?  
Tony/IM: - He… Never mind, we’ll talk later!  
Hawkeye: Let me clear the path for you. (Saying these words, he aims and shoots one arrow).   
Tony/IM: - Let’s hope you did manage to kill somebody. It would be such a waste in case you missed!  
Hawkeye aims again. He’s not smiling at Iron Man’s jokes. 3 seconds later, one big explosion makes the area more shining.  
In the meantime, the whirlwind has stopped. Loki’s voice sounds loud and clear:  
Loki: - Has everyone got their breath back?  
Tony/IM: - Yes, but we can’t see you.  
Hawkeye: - We’re fine, Loki. How’s Natasha?  
Natasha: - I’m fine, Clint.  
Tony/IM: - Guys, this is getting emotional. (After a short pause, he adds) - And weird.   
Loki: - Hawkeye, do you remember what I told you earlier?  
Hawkeye: - Yes.  
Loki: - Get ready to fire on my mark. I’ll show you exactly where.   
Tony/IM: - Loki, wouldn’t be better to stay all in group?  
Loki (firm voice): - No.  
Tony/IM: - Why not?!  
Loki: - Cause it’s exactly what he wants us to do. This way he can destroy us more easily.  
Tony/IM: - I thought you said you’ll distract him while we infiltrate!  
Loki: - That was before. Now the plan has changed!  
Thor: - Brother, how long do I have to stay here looking like this?  
Loki (without even turning his head): - As long as it’s necessary. Trust me!  
Thor is disguised as one of Thanos’s servants. Only the face, and of course – his hammer – are unchanged. At least Jane’s on a safe place … for the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE 89

Natasha is noticing something very strange happening. She sees Jane coming out of the ship. She raises an eyebrow. Why? Thor explained to her that’s – at least for the moment – the only safe place for her!  
Natasha (whispers): - Loki, do you see that?  
Loki (calm): - What, my dear spy?  
Natasha: - Jane. What is she doing outside?!  
Loki got up off the ground. Jane approaches them slowly. Loki knits his brows. It appears Thanos has decided to show some of his tricks.   
At least he’s ready. Meanwhile, Jane continues approaching them.

 

SCENE 90

Loki (yells): - Thor, down! Fortunately, Thor’s reaction is a very quick one.  
Loki is throwing his dagger in a blink of an eye, with a superhuman speed. The move was almost imperceptible for a human eye. Thor turns only to see his beloved Jane laying down, and her blood spreading, invading the ground. For a second, Thor cannot react. He doesn’t seem to understand what’s just happened. Then, all of a sudden, all of his feelings burst inside his brain, invading his heart and soul:  
\- Jaaane! yells he. The others remain completely quiet.  
NR (takes Jane’s pulse): - She’s dead.   
Loki (very calm): - Thor, remember what I told you earlier?   
Thor: - Give me one good reason to not tear you apart! (He seems ready to jump over his brother. His eyes gloat angry).  
Loki: - I’ll give you two instead of just one.   
Thor (still angry): - I’m listening!   
Loki (calm): - First: He wanted to stab you! I had to act very quick! You are a warrior, you should know this better than me!   
Thor (confused): - He?!  
Loki (smiling): - Exactly!  
Suddenly Thor seems to understand.  
Thor: - I’m sorry, Loki. It appears I owe you my life once again.  
Natasha: - What?!  
Loki: - Thor, I know where the real Jane is, I’ve already told you that! Besides, I called them. You know very well who am I talking about.   
Tony/IM: - Thor, Loki’s help was priceless so far. He might be a “drama queen”, but I have to confess so far he was a reliable …person. Sorry.  
Hawkeye: - He had a good reason to do this. I know this sounds strange coming from me.  
Natasha: - What is that?!  
A purple creature’s corpse is now replacing …what was “Jane’s corpse”.  
Loki: - Now you believe me, I suppose.   
He turns away from them.   
A device fell out from his outfit.  
Natasha grabs it. Should she open it?  
Strange, this thing is already activated by her touch. Oh no! She can see clearly all the images. Loki guiding them through the fog, preventing them from a possible death … He’s holding his hand to stop her to jump in that abyss… while she gibberish and laughed?! Natasha can’t take it anymore. She stands up.  
Natasha: - Guys, you might want to see this. You too, Thor! (She throws to him that device over her shoulder; Thor is catching it very easily, surprised by her firm attitude).  
Tony: - Where do you go, Romanoff?  
Natasha: - To get him back. 

 

SCENE 91

Loki knew things are about to get worse very soon. He is aware of Thanos’s tricks more than well. Loki smiles bitterly on that thought. The others have no idea what they are about to face/confront. The only way to protect them is to make them fight against Thanos. Loki smiles again. How ironic things sometimes can be! Fortunately, Thanos has no idea about Loki’s secret weapon. Sure, Thanos was no fool. Loki lied about that aspect. But he had to, this time it wasn’t because of his … style. He had no choice.  
Deep down Loki knows perfectly how things will turn out. True Race will arrive here to help him, after he confronts Thanos … by himself. Sure, The Avengers and Thor will get all the credit, but who cares, as long as everything turns out like it was planned to?! Loki knits his brows. The others will help him indeed, but sometimes good intentions are not enough. Thanos will probe their minds for sure. Not at first. First, Thanos definitely will “present” some illusions which will appear so real to them! Loki sighs. Perhaps he should warn them to think at many aspects more at once … like a mental “storm”, so that Thanos won’t be able to read their minds. No, this won’t do no good, it will only create just panic and confusion, so typical for the human race. Best example for this thought was their final conclusion regard to Loki’s attitude and attempts.   
It wasn’t matter – not in the least – that he outmaneuvered Thanos’s plans to conquer Earth and destroy it; it didn’t matter Loki managed very well to prevent the Earth being conquered by Thanos’s army as well. No, everyone kept repeating same boring stuff “Loki is a monster”; “He wanted to conquer Earth” etc. And, as if it wasn’t enough, TR claims Loki started the Civil War between the Avengers, trying to blame on him, like he would have time for such childish things while his adoptive father is sleeping and he, Loki, is now the rightful king of Asgard! He had royal duties.  
At least Natasha is now on his side. She seems to understand him. Loki knits his brows. He must find a way to protect her, even if this means to play with her mind like he have done it before! Yes, she’s a great fighter, but this land of illusions is very dangerous.  
He should pretend angry on her. Anyway, Thor is safe now. He might return on Earth with Jane after they will rescue her, too. Their mission is accomplished, at least most part of it. They managed to rescue Thor.   
The only problem is Thanos’s reply at this insult, this first lost battle. 

 

SCENE 92

Natasha (approaching him): - Please, don’t be upset.   
Loki: - When I do bad things, I’m bad. When I do good things, I’m criminal. (His voice sounds very calm, but NR is worried precisely because of that).  
Natasha: - He just …  
Loki (outlining a bordure gesture): - Please, don’t make him excuses. He should have trusted in me! I told him about that reptilian before we come here! He knew!  
Natasha: - My dear Loki, this is kind of hard, you have to admit it.   
Loki (calm voice): - I suppose you’re right. He’s perfect, not like me.  
Natasha: - We’ve come so far to give up now! This is exactly what Thanos wants! You’re making his game by acting like this!  
Loki (watching her for the first time): - You could be right.   
Natasha - Of course I am!  
Loki (bitter smile): - You know what’s funny?  
Natasha (intrigued): - What, Loki?   
Loki: - I wanted to warn you all about this danger. Thanos will try to make us apart by arguing. It appears he has already succeeded. He’s already playing games with your minds, just like he did it on Earth. The only difference is I’m no longer his messenger.  
Natasha: - Not at all. I still trust you.  
Loki: - I know that, my dear spy.  
Natasha: - Then what’s bothering you?  
Loki: - You’re about to find out.  
Natasha wants to hug him, but something inside her makes her hesitate. Loki is observing her, but he doesn’t seem to care too much for the moment. He does one of the usual finger snaps and now they are looking to a small iceberg.  
Loki’s voice sounds deep and powerful, only if it’s just a whisper:  
\- I was like this all my life. All my feelings. All I could ever felt. The real …me.  
Natasha: - And now?  
Loki: - I met someone. (He sketches a gesture to the iceberg and now the ice is covered by flames). Natasha is watching the whole show, seemed fascinated.  
Natasha: - That valkyrie’s portrait I saw in your stash?  
Loki smiles, then he turns to Natasha, gentle touching her chin and giving her a short passionate kiss on the lips.  
Loki: - Wrong answer, my dear spy.  
Natasha: - I’ll take it you’re no longer upset?  
Loki: - Just worried. (He sighs).  
Natasha: - Worried? Why?  
Loki: - Because of what Thanos might do to you. (He caresses her face.)  
Natasha: - I’ll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me, by the way.   
Loki (surprised): - How did you find out?  
Natasha: - You dropped a device. I saw everything.   
Loki (smiling for the first time): - So… I’m every woman’s dream?  
Natasha: - It appears so!

 

SCENE 93

Hawkeye: - Thor, where was Jane last time when you saw her?  
Tony/IM: - Guys, I don’t like this.  
Thor: - We were sitting outside. She gave me a drink. I wanted to be with her. I even talked to my father Odin about this. (A smirk on Loki’s face).When I got back on Earth, everything just … went blurry. She disappeared. Last thing I remember is that I woke up here alone.   
Tony/IM: - Thor, he means on Earth.  
Loki: - Nope, he meant on this place.  
Thor: - We were in the house. The room where you (angry and confused look) entered dressed like the king of Asgard!  
Loki (surprised): - I never entered there, not dressed like that!   
Thor: - Really?  
Loki: - You’ll have to take my word for it!  
Tony/IM: - Guys, you can talk about dress-code later.   
They are all running like crazy. Loki opens a door.  
Loki (mumbles): - Knowing Thanos, I bet he fulfilled that house with at least one thousand doors and no room! Or perhaps just one!  
Thor: - Who cares …   
Loki: - Thor, Thanos has started to play games with your mind! Be strong, brother! Fight!  
Tony/IM: - Question … If that ... corpse is not Jane’s, and we can assume that very easily, then where is the real … Jane?  
Thor: - On the ship.  
Loki (surprised): - What ship?  
Thor: - The one where you sent me. Remember – the only safe place around.  
Loki: - Oh no!   
Tony/IM: - Loki, what’s wrong?  
Loki: - Thor, you were saying she gave to you a drink?  
Thor: - Yes. So?  
Loki: - Did it ever occurred to you that she’s not the real Jane? I must go to find Natasha. You two search this area! We’ll meet outside. Hawkeye, keep an eye on my brother. He’s … I’ll explain later.   
Thor (surprised): - What’s got into him?  
Tony/IM (approaching Thor): - I think it’s called “love”. (He sniffs). Sorry, I’m allergic to this.  
Hawkeye: - Thor, I’m not Loki’s fan, but he saved our asses a couple of times. His skills are amazing.  
Thor (snorts): - Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?  
Tony/IM: - We wouldn’t be able to get here if it wasn’t for him. Loki’s help was priceless. Sorry!

 

SCENE 94

Loki was able to reach there in time, but he barely managed to prevent NR to hurt herself.  
Loki: - My dear spy, you have to be strong! (He holds her tight, against his body). Chill.  
Natasha: - It’s hard! It’s like a whirlwind that blows into my head, and my brain is about to explode! I feel like I want to kill someone!   
Loki: - Now you know how I felt on Midgard.  
Natasha (ironic): - I would have preferred to learn another way. Or … not at all.   
Loki: - I won’t let anything bad to happen to you. But you must be a good girl … Stay put!   
Saying these, he touches her forehead. She is sitting against the wall.  
Natasha (surprised): - What are you doing?  
Loki: - Just playing with your mind a little bit. (He gives her a short kiss on the lips).  
Natasha: - But…  
Loki: - Trust me, you don’t want Thanos do this instead of me. I can be gentle. He is cruel. (His hand is still on her forehead).  
Natasha: - Loki, I have a bad feeling about this.  
Loki: - My dear spy …   
He pushes a button.   
Natasha opens her eyes … Loki has left the room. She checks the door.  
Great! He locked her in there! 

 

SCENE 95

Two tall dark shillouetts are discussing, dark seems all around 

Loki felt that well known signal in his brain. Perfect! Now everything will be solved … or not. He stands up. Loki throws a quick look around him. Where are the others? Oh, right there, discussing. They seem worried. Good. Perhaps they figure how tough opponent Thanos will be. A tall man seems to approach and yet disappears. 12 fingers?! Loki is surprised how long it took for THANOS to finally make an entrance. Obviously, he has prepared something for them. Loki throws a worried look into Thor’s direction. So far it seems Thanos hasn’t observed them yet. Good. Loki jumps off the ground.   
Ironically, Thanos seems relaxed, like he would have expected an old friend. Why? He’s no longer immortal. Or perhaps he … Loki smiles. This is a great challenge. He’s approaching Thanos without saying a word. He’s determined to punish this garbage once it for all.  
Thanos: - So, Loki. What brought you here?   
Loki (calm): - It was about time for you to show up!  
Thanos: - I see you brought your men here.  
Loki: - They are not my men.  
Thanos: - And still, you work together, as a team.   
Loki: - I like challenges.  
Thanos: - I have one for you.   
Loki (smiling): - Really?  
Thanos: - Surrender now to me and no one will get hurt.  
Loki (ironic): - Just an entire galaxy?   
Thanos: - Since when you trust all the rumors?  
Loki (smirks): - So you admit it.  
Thanos (indifferent voice): - Loki, what do you want?  
Loki: - Release Jane. Leave them alone!  
Thanos: - You’re asking a lot.  
Loki (innocent): - Why?  
Thanos: - You killed my general, you killed my right-hand, you killed my servant, and you honestly expect I’ll let you leaving just like that? Think again.  
Thanos is sending a ball of fire straight to Loki’s direction; but Loki has already blown over it, creating a wall of ice between Thanos and him. One punch and the ice is sent back at Thanos’s feet.   
Loki (very calm): - This is getting boring, even for you. Besides … I know for sure you will leave us alone.  
Thanos: - Really? How’s that?!  
Loki (smiling): - Because I know you’ve lost your immortality. And now I’m the immortal one. My men are no beginners. So … I think you’re the one who is in disadvantage here.  
Thor (appearing all of a sudden behind Thanos): - He’s right. Make a single move and you’ll be finished!  
Thanos seems truly surprised this time.  
Loki (indifferent voice): - Oh, I almost forgot. I have another secret weapon which I’m ready to use. Just give me a good reason to erase you!  
Thanos: - I’ll release her.  
Loki (smiling): - It’s about time! So, where is she?

 

SCENE 96

Thanos: - It doesn’t matter anyway.   
Thor (confused): - Brother, what is he talking about?! I don’t understand!  
Loki (calm): - He just tries to buy some more time, now that he’s no longer immortal.   
Thanos: - I’ll release her. (Sadistic smirks on his face). But it doesn’t mater anymore.  
Thor: - You bastard! Tell me, what have you done to her?   
Loki is stretching his arm to calm down his brother: - Thor …  
Thanos (laughing): - Nothing. At least not just yet.   
Thanos (turning to Loki): - I’m glad to see you remained the clever brother! Oh, I forgot: You two are no brothers!  
Loki (bored voice): - Spare me!  
Thor barely manages not to show his angriness.  
Thanos: - And to make things easier for you? I don’t think so!  
His hand is sending a wave of energy blast. Loki sends back a similar one as aspect, but more powerful. The explosion’s blast shakes them considerably. IM and Hawkeye collapsed, but they still seem ok, at least for the moment. Some scratches won’t do lot of harm to them. Thor is almost on his knees, despite using his hammer. Loki knits his brows, seemed worried for a short moment. It seems Thanos has figured a way to annihilate that power. Sure! Figures!   
Loki stands up. He knows this was just a “shy prelude” of his old enemy. What if he would play with Thanos’s mind a little bit, even this will consume a lot of his energy? Sure, Thanos has a very strong mind, and it will be useless to spent effort into that direction, but still … What if? He closes his eyes. He intends to probe Thanos’s mind. Loki is more than aware the real battle here will be a psychological one. A war between their minds – Thanos’s and his. The more dangerous one will be the winner in this whole war. This would be great, but how about the others? That’s it!  
Loki blows ice again. All he has to do is to be more creative than his old enemy.  
Thor is coming next to him: - Brother, he’s too powerful for my hammer.   
Loki: - He found a way to annihilate this source of energy. This is the only reason he was able to keep you captive on here.  
Thor: - Now what?  
Loki: - I might have an idea.   
Thor: - This includes me?  
Loki: - Depends how good you are as an actor. Do exactly what I’ll tell you. Got it?  
Thor seems to hesitate, but this has nothing to do with his brother.  
Thor: - Thanks, Loki.  
Loki: - It’s too early for that … brother!  
(Loki throws to Thor a steady glance: - Don’t thank me just yet!)

 

SCENE 97

He’s looking so amazing as sitting there, next to that window. Natasha contemplates for a second his amazing handsomeness: his splendid dark long hair, his incredible eyes, so blue and deep like an ocean, full of secrets, his sculpted cheekbones, and that sensual mouth … exploring her body. She has to bite her lips not to moan by pleasure remembering it while last night the “silver tongue” explored her breasts … well… even more and even lower … She smiles remembering that. What a pleasure! She is so attracted by him, without a shadow of a doubt. Ok. “Take a deep breath”, thought she. It’s not the first time, but, damn it, he certainly is the very first … What is the word? Passion? Crush? Yes, but still, there’s so much more. Natasha felt so secure on her sexual games – she used to play games with any man … before Loki. The scariest part is not that she finds him very attractive, but she enjoys every moment spent with him, more than she could ever imagine.  
Like this wasn’t enough, she is wondering herself how she will be able to …return to her old life. Natasha has to admit, somewhere deep down, she has considered Loki splendid ever since she met him on Earth. And now … She made love to him. Natasha blushes again. She avoids to look at him, but only for a couple of seconds. She’s attracted by him like a coin by a magnet. She looks at his hands. So skilled! Right then, Loki’s eyes are focused on her. He sketches a kiss. She smiles without a reason.   
But Loki cannot be deceived. He knows. Her eyes are an open window for him. He smiles as he is heading to the royal bed. 

 

SCENE 98

Loki sends shockwaves one after another, he continues to smile, sometimes ironic. Thanos seems unstoppable, yet Loki has no intention to give up.   
Thanos: - You cannot stop me.  
Loki: - We’ll see about that!  
Thanos: - Her life or theirs, including your beloved Thor?  
Loki (smirks): - And people say I’m a monster. (He blows ice).  
Hawkeye: - Not anymore.  
Thanos: - How will you stop me, Loki?  
Loki: - Easy.  
Thanos: - Oh, I wasn’t talking about that.  
Loki: - They agreed.  
Thanos (snorts despising): - They always approve anyone who is stupid enough to make their game!  
Loki turns back, like he’s about to go to a walk in the park.  
Thanos makes a move like he’s ready to dash at him, but he is stopped by a violent punch and a lightning coming from the sky.  
Thor: - Brother, let me broke his neck!   
Loki: - No, Thor!  
Thor: - Why not?  
Loki: - Cause that’s exactly what he wants us to do. (Moving forward, to Thanos’s place): - Or am I wrong?  
Thanos: - You’re wrong.  
Loki (sarcastic): - Well, let’s find out.   
He smiles to Thanos: - I think you’re a good person.  
Tony/IM (stunned, next to Hawkeye’s ear): - Is he insane?  
Hawkeye doesn’t answer.  
Thor is confused, but not for long. A groan of pain captures his attention.  
Loki (smiling satisfied): - In fact, you’re a very generous person.   
He keeps approaching Thanos. The monster seems overwhelmed. He yells even louder than before.  
Thor (smiles): - He’s right! Thanos, how nice of you to host my lovely Jane!  
Thanos falls on his knees. He tries to raise his hands in order to use his telekinetic powers, but Loki anticipated that. A wave throws Thanos 4 meters away.   
Tony/IM (watching the scene): - Too bad we don’t have some popcorn!  
Loki snaps his fingers and … who knows how, but the very next second IM sees a huge one bag of popcorns next to his right hand. Hawkeye bursts laughing.  
Tony/IM: - Now you understand?  
Hawkeye: - 4 AM? Definitely! (He smiles).  
Tony/IM: - Well, let’s focus on our part.  
Hawkeye: - Can’t wait to shoot an explosive arrow in his ass!  
Tony/IM (taking some popcorn): - That is a great idea, but …  
Hawkeye: - But what, Tony?  
Tony/IM: - We don’t want to give him energy for free, don’t wee?  
Hawkeye (resigned): - I guess you’re right.  
Tony/IM: - Where’s Romanoff?  
Hawkeye: - Beats me.  
Tony/IM: - I tell you what. I’m going to the ship to see if she’s alright.  
Hawkeye: - Take care, Tony!  
Tony/IM: - You too!

 

SCENE 99

Tony/IM flew to the ship without stop, ignoring at least 10 of Jarvis’s warnings. Though, he was relief to reach the destination safely. He opened the automated door only to find Natasha in there. She was sitting, with a large smile into her face. She seemed absent. Was she sleeping?! No, she awakes.  
Natasha: - Tony? What are you doing here?  
She seemed very surprised to see him there. Why?!  
Tony/IM: - Hi, Romanoff. Where is Jane?  
Natasha: - Tony, I’m glad to see you. (She hugs him). Tony is taken by surprise.  
Tony/IM: - Same here, but I asked you something.  
Natasha: - And I replied back.  
Tony/IM: - Romanoff, the hell is happening with you?  
Natasha: - I miss Loki.  
Tony/IM (sarcastic voice, rolling his eyes): - In this very moment, I share your opinion.  
Natasha: - I told you he’s no monster. But … You didn’t want to listen.  
Tony/IM: - Don’t make me slap you!  
Natasha: - You wouldn’t dare!  
Tony/IM: - The only reason I don’t do this is …  
Natasha (defiant voice): - Why, Tony dear?  
Tony/IM: - Because he cares for you. Why are you here, anyway?!  
Natasha: - He told me to stay put. I want some action!  
Tony/IM: - Be more specific, please. Bed or fight?  
Natasha: - He’s afraid I’ll get hurt.  
Tony/IM (mumbles): - Judging by the way you’re behaving, I’m tempted to agree.  
A couple of moments of awkward silence.  
Tony/IM: - What’s with that? He’s looking at her waist.  
Natasha is looking at the purple belt gave by Loki: - He told me to wear it.  
Tony/IM (sarcastic): - Everything seems purple on here.  
Natasha: - Royal.  
Tony/IM: - Enough! Where’s Jane?  
Natasha: - I don’t know. (She’s rolling eyes). It’s obvious she doesn’t give a damn. Why? Is it because of Thanos?  
Tony decides not to risk it.   
Tony/IM (activating a device incorporated in his right hand): - Clint, call Loki. Tell him we have an urgent matter. I know, but Romanoff went crazy.   
After a short break, he adds: - I’m not sure, but she is acting strange. I think we are next on the bad guy’s list. 

 

SCENE 100

Thanos is attacking them without stopping. Loki is converting all these attacks into cold energy. He blows ice. The show would be a very fascinating one if it wasn’t for the danger. Loki’s plan is to absorb Thanos’s energy, combined with physical attacks over him. Only Thor knows about this plan. The arrows “Hawkeye brand“ will confuse that monster enough for Loki to play games with his mind. True, just for a couple of seconds, but it will be more than enough. Loki has no intention to spend more energy by playing games with the opponent’s mind … unless it’s worth it.   
Hawkeye is about to interfere. His hands are clinched … ready to aim any time. He is behind a cliff, like a snipper on Earth. Only here everything is blurry and … different. And yet, he has to aim better than ever.  
So much things are depending on this!


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE 101

Thanos: - I’ll release that pathetic mortal. I don’t need her anyway.  
Thor: - Wise decision, Thanos.  
Thanos (watching them) : - You two are making me sick!  
Loki (defiant smile): - You make us laugh!  
Contrary to his sayings, his eyes are cold. A steady glance and an impassive face replace the smile before.  
He whispers to Thor: - Ready for some tricks? Thor gives a nod.  
Loki: - You must go, brother. Take the others with you. Go to that ship. Jane is there, with Natasha.  
Thor (smiles): - That’s how you call her now?  
Loki: - Hurry, would you? Go!

SCENE 102

Hawkeye receives that message. Great! That’s exactly what he needed! Milky Way vs Natasha Romanoff.  
His eyes remain focused on Loki’s right hand.

SCENE 103  
Thor was very surprised to reach there and find Jane safe and secure. Even more, Hawkeye was there?! How?! Loki killed that reptilian!  
Jane: - I’m sorry, Thor.  
Thor (confused): - What for?  
Jane: - I should have warned you … I didn’t have enough time.  
Hawkeye: - Jane, what are you talking about?  
Jane: - While I was held captive into a cage, he discussed something to a …strange creature. He is …  
Hawkeye (interrupts her): - Let me guess. Capable to take human form?  
Thor: - Purple?  
Jane (amazed): - How do you know that?  
Thor: - He was disguised as you. Thankfully Loki’s intuition is larger than life.  
Hawkeye seems worried.  
Hawkeye: - Jane, where is Tony? He should have been here by now!  
Jane: - Where is agent Romanoff?  
Thor: - You mean she’s not here with you?  
Jane: - She never was. 

SCENE 104  
Thanos disappeared, at least for the moment. Loki remained focused. He sees his brother returning … Jane is with him. The comedy begins.  
Loki (watching to Thor): - What do you mean by “she never was there”?  
Thor (like defending): - Jane told me so.  
Loki (sighs): - Brother, I thought I told you to fight!  
Thor: - Against whom? (He shrugged, seemed confused).  
Loki (rolling eyes): - He still can control your mind.  
Thor: - And what do you suggest, Loki?  
Loki seems unwrapped in thought. He doesn’t answer.  
Jane is approaching: - There are two, in fact.  
All of a sudden, the sky went from purple to deep blue, just like on Earth.  
The daylight is now taking over completely against the fog.  
Loki (looking up to the sky): - They are here!  
Thor: - It was about time! Come, Jane, we must clear the area! Follow me.

SCENE 105  
Loki just stands, waiting, looking, more calm and relaxed than ever. The ship finally is landing. True Race is here. Loki sighs. He can’t wait to confront them … and Thanos. 90% of the battle was already won.  
What on Asgard was that?! Loki stands up, amazed.  
Natasha is walking free as a bird, like there’s no danger around. Loki sighs. He shows just in front of her. Thanos probed Natasha’s mind for sure. At least he has played with her mind before this monster, otherwise she would have been probably dead by now! The damages are considerable lower, in this case.  
Loki (catching Natasha’s left arm, forcing her to cuddle/get down): - I told you to stay put!  
Natasha (innocent tone): - I missed you.  
Loki (sighs): - Same. (His eyes are quickly scanning the entire area, like looking for a danger).  
Natasha: - Than why you left me there?  
Loki: - I wanted you to be away from this garbage!  
Loki is angry on Tony/IM. How was he that stupid to let Natasha out of that ship?!  
Loki: - Natasha, where’s Tony? (He is angry.)  
Natasha: - On the ship.  
Loki: - He told you to come here?  
Natasha: - No! On the contrary!  
Loki: - How were you able to come here?  
Natasha: - I punched him very hard. (She shrugged).  
Loki knits his brows again. It appears Thanos has decided to hit him hard.  
Well, if that’s the case, Loki has a huge surprise for him.  
Two infinity stones.

SCENE 106  
Thanos (snorts): - Two young lovers fighting! What a delight!  
Loki pushed Natasha behind him, jumping over her, protecting her body with his own. He throws to Thanos an insightful gaze, rather like a warning. This bastard is about to have a huge surprise! Loki’s watching to a specific area, although his face remains impassive. He incorporated in there one of the two infinity stones. The other one is in his royal sceptre.  
Thanos (looking like he wanted to puke): - We can stay like that until tomorrow.  
Loki (very calm): - I have no problem with that. (He’s ready to unleash his weapon, he feels Thor approaching slowly).  
Thanos: - Yes, but you’re immortal. She’s not.  
Loki (calm): - She’s under my protection. Stay away from her, got that?  
Thanos: - Don’t tell me! You … (He starts laugh).  
Loki takes advantage to put a spell on Thanos. For the moment, the monster is locked into a trap made from ice. Two Loki seems to guard him.  
Loki (the real one): - Natasha, run! Don’t argue with me!  
She listens to him. She’s looking over her shoulder while running. Wait, what was that? A spaceship?! Thanos brought reinforcements. Oh, no! But this means Loki is in danger! Tony told her he … fought with Thanos … Where the hell is Clint ?! One arrow will save the situation. Loki helped them so much! Now it’s their turn. Even more now, that the fog is spreading.  
Natasha is looking once more over her shoulder.  
Loki is pushed down by Thanos. Oh no! He holds in his left hand something. It looks like the Tesseract! “Infinity Stones”, yeah, those devices definitely would help Loki to win. If only she would find them! Loki would definitely know what to do next! How to win!  
Tony/IM: - Hey, watch out, Romanoff! (He seems upset).  
Natasha: - Tony, we have to help Loki.  
Tony/IM: - In case you forgot, he’s immortal. Which cannot be said about the rest of us. (Thor snorts). Tony/IM reacts: - Sorry, pal. A couple of thousands of years doesn’t count.  
Natasha (like explaining to Thor): - I’m supposing him to be right.  
Tony/IM: - I feel so much better, thanks.  
Hawkeye: - Guys, I don’t know you, but for me it’s time!  
Thor (frowning concerned): - Same here!  
Tony/IM (sarcastic): - Who am I to oppose?  
Loki is confronting Thanos by himself. All he needs is a good plan and he gets a few infinity stones. Fortunately, he has both ingredients, plus a “bonus” for his old enemy. Besides, that Hawkeye could aim really accurate. Loki smirks … If everything goes well … He will toy with Thanos’s mind by telling to him exactly what he wants to hear. However, it is not known how long it will last. It is desirable that the others should come here together, even if they risk a lot. As long as Hawkeye … Loki is raising his right hand. 

 

SCENE 107

Loki smirks. Thanos is around here, somewhere, watching the entire scene. Loki’s lips sketch a smile. He knows exactly what he has to do next. He discussed that to Thor before saving Jane, and Hawkeye is also more than aware of the situation. Oops. Loki frowns. The fuck is that?! Before he started to make a move, even a single gesture, someone is throwing in front of him, like a human shield. Loki is very amazed watching how Natasha jumps – a desperate jump – throwing something into Thanos’s direction. Same moment IM flies – like Thanos would be impressed by those flaps! Loki cannot believe his eyes. That bastard is about to … Loki is raising his right hand very quickly – it wads the signal Hawkeye was expecting for. The very next second Hawkeye aimed and an electric arrow penetrated somehow that shield?! “Am I halucinating?” asks himself Loki, while watching Thor. Lifting … Wait, how on Asgard was that possible? Thor is lifting up to sky his hammer, producing energy and combining that incredible force with all these … Loki feels somehow revigorated. He sends a blast – but this is a “special ingredient”- a mix of blue and green shadows. Simultaneously, from the ship arrives a laser wave, while at Loki’s signal Hawkeye just aimed another of his electric arrows. Loki smiles delighted. It’s more than obvious Thanos hadn’t seen that coming. The shield has been destroyed, thanks to TR’s interference. Their blast – a golden one – pulverized it, clearing the path. Still, Loki has to give Hawkeye some credit. So far the guy aimed very accurate. You couldn’t say if it was for his electric arrow or that ray of laser. Another sign of Loki, and another electric arrow from Hawkeye transform the sphere into a blast. Loki smiles defiant. He is delighted to see his old enemy left without superpowers. Yes, he is able to perceive that.  
Besides, Thanos was no longer immortal anyway, so … His ability of using them was not so high as in the past. And now, without any weapon or shield, Thanos has just become vulnerable.  
So far everything was great. Loki couldn’t kept one smile. Finally, after all this time, Thanos is at his disposal. He feels the well known electric signal in his brain. Oh, but this time he enjoys it, as if it would be a reward. Loki is more than aware of its meaning. He is heading to the ship. Sure, they are now hidden, Avengers won’t notice them, but Loki still has to be discreet, so none of them could notice his absence. Loki sighs. Such a plenty of stupid rules! Well, at least they’ve kept their part of the bargain! Loki looks over his shoulder. Open range … Everyone looks alright. Good. Thor will distract their attention, until Loki gets back.  
A ray of golden light beams Loki. Only Thor sees it.

SCENE 108

Loki: - I’m about to reveal one last weapon.  
True Race: - What weapon, son of Odin?  
Loki: - My revenge.  
(Whispers).  
True Race: - Considering how much you suffered because of him, we agree.  
Loki is watching the whole chamber. His blue eyes are now focused. Their technology is amazing even for Asgard. He smiles thinking how to convince them to a partnership. Obviously, there will be a plenty of benefits for Asgard and even for other realms, including Midgard. Plenty of crystals on the walls … Different colors … Loki knows very well every single one is capable to generate enough, if not even more energy to supply for a whole town for a longer period of time. Yes, this definitely will be a great partnership. As a king, he must consider every single aspect.

SCENE 109  
Thor had to admit to himself that he was missing his brother’s presence around. He was so glad to receive these news about Loki’s … latest behave. Not only Loki managed to survive, but he has changed himself that much! Unlike the Avengers, Thor knows precisely where Loki is. Even more, he’s ready to bet Loki tries to set things right. For a couple of seconds, Thor has a very short revelation: what if he refuses his royal ... legacy? * After all, Loki saved his life – not just once, but twice! And Jane’s life too. And Loki turned out to be … so reliable, just like Tony said! Thor snorts, still amazed.  
Anyway, he has now to admit what he always knew, deep down in his own heart: Loki is the rightful king of Asgard!  
He always was.

SCENE 110  
Natasha is approaching Thor. He seems immersed in thoughts. She could have sworn it has to do with Loki. Otherwise, why would be Thor so concerned?! Still, it’s not her business. But … you cannot be sure of anything in this world, ever. She’s wondering where that enemy has disappeared. Perhaps Thor would give to her an answer. Iron Man and Hawkeye were scanning the area, so … anyway, there was no danger for the moment.  
Natasha: - May I ? As Thor nods, she sits next to him.  
Thor: - Be my guest. By the way, where are the others?  
Natasha: - See that cave?  
Thor gives another nod. A few moments of silence.  
Natasha: - Thor, what is happening?  
Thor (calm): - You have nothing to be worried about.  
Natasha: - What do you mean?  
Thor (smiling): - You really love him, don’t you?  
Natasha (without hesitating): - Yes.  
Thor (smiles): - He’s very lucky.  
Natasha: - Thanks for the compliment.  
Thor: - You’re welcome.

SCENE 111

They are now sitting in the main hall. A huge long table made of strange liquid crystals with gold inlays, many panels in the walls, but very few buttons, silver lines across the whole walls, even a device for atomic transmutation. Loki was more than familiar with their traditions. He knew they don’t eat, they don’t drink, don’t even need to breath. And yet, this ship is one of the very – if not the most impressive – in the whole Universe when it comes to food and beverages supplies, and medicine of any kind. A technology which will be provided to Midgard into someone’s dreams through his subconscious mind – obvious – how could it be otherwise? Dreams were always their way to communicate with the mankind. How’s that for an irony? Loki kept one smile. He has to be more formal than ever. True Race is still able to reserve big surprises. And he definitely is not in the mood for another “tests”. But this time he feels himself capable to face anything. Not to mention he has already proved himself worthy. Now it’s their time. Loki is approaching slowly, displaying a confident attitude, yet prudent.  
True Race: - He was beamed here.  
Loki: - Good.  
True Race: - You seem worried. You have no reason.  
Loki: - Where is he?  
True Race: - Locked in one of our energetic cells. He has no longer his usual superpowers. We … induced to him some illusions.  
Loki: - I want to see him.  
True Race: - It’s too early for that, son of Odin. Get back to your mortals.  
Loki (surprised by their attitude):- I proved myself worthy, haven’t I?  
True Race: - Precisely because of that.  
Loki beams back to the surface.  
He feels an inner worry.


	12. Chapter 12

SCENE 112

Thor (smiles): - I’m glad my brother turned out to be so useful.  
Natasha (smiles, too): - You have no idea.  
Tony/IM (frowns): - Speaking of the devil … Where is Loki, btw?  
Thor (calm): - Why? (He feels unsecure, lying it’s not his specialty, neither his area of expertise).  
Hawkeye: - Last time I’ve seen him it was about 30 minutes ago.  
Tony/IM: - Where did he disappear?  
Natasha (gazing at him coldly): - Are you his father to keep the evidence?  
Tony/IM (rolling eyes): - No, but Thanos might have all of a sudden such … feelings. In case you haven’t noticed, Romanoff, we are … (Tony hesitates) a bit exposed … without him around.  
Natasha: - At least you admit it! (She smiles).  
Tony/IM: - Look, Romanoff, I won’t deny your lover was great so far, but … He’s Loki.  
Thor (frowning): - What do you mean by that?  
Tony/IM: -We don’t have any guarantees he’s not making a new alliance with Thanos even as we speak.  
Thor sighs: - You’re overreacting. (Still, he remains calm. He has to cover for his brother).  
Tony/IM (looking at Thor closer): - And you’re not behaving normal.   
(Hawkeye snorts).  
Thor seems amazed: - What makes you say that?  
Tony/IM: - The god of thunder I know would react … different to my words.  
Thor (throwing to IM an ugly gaze): - Don’t tempt me. I might!  
Natasha: - He’s just grumpy because your brother saved his life, that’s it.  
Tony/IM (watching at Natasha over his shoulder): - I’m not grumpy. (Turning to Thor): - Now you’re talking! Welcome back!  
Thor ignores Tony/IM. He’s concerned about True Race.  
Did they take Thanos with them, into their custody, or has he remained captive here?

 

SCENE 113

Loki replaces his angry with a smile - an enigmatic one. He tries to see the bright side of this show: Thanos – his old enemy – was finally defeated. True Race owns the Infinity Gauntlet. They gave to Loki a very small device in case anything will go wrong, so he will be able to call them. Just in case. Loki smiles, despite of his weakness. It appears that his warnings have been taken seriously, and not just by anyone, but by the creators of the Universe themselves! Still, something bothers him. Everything went great so far … perhaps too great!  
His smile gets bigger when he sees Thor talking to Natasha.  
The only persons he cares about.  
He’s heading to their direction.  
He can’t wait to discuss something to Thor.  
And to see Natasha again.

 

SCENE 114

Natasha: - Loki … (She falters a little, seeming dazed).   
Thor (worried): - Are you okay?  
She fells, or at least seems ready to. Thor catches her in his strong arms, preventing her from falling. She’s hurt. Thor frowns.  
What the hell happened?! 

 

SCENE 115

Tony/IM: - Clint, what shall we do now?  
Hawkeye: - I don’t know, Tony.  
Tony/IM: - You think they are searching for us?  
Hawkeye: - Secret services can be nasty, I know that, believe me.  
Tony/IM (snorts): - Indeed.  
Hawkeye: - Did Fury told you something?  
Tony/IM: - Just to be very careful.  
Hawkeye: - That’s kinda enigmatic, even for him.  
Tony/IM: - In case you’re wondering, no, Steve is not searching for us.   
Hawkeye: - Really?  
Tony/IM: - Fury told me so.  
Hawkeye: - And you believe him because …  
Tony/IM: - Fury sent him into a mission. You know Steve. Always protecting the … innocents. Like a boy in a candy store.  
Hawkeye: - He belongs to other times, remember that.  
Tony/IM: - Precisely. (He outlines a bored gesture). We should get back to the others.  
Hawkeye: - So … Everything is ok?  
Tony/IM: - It appears so!  
Hawkeye: - It’s hard for you to admit it, don’t you?  
Tony/IM: - Yes.  
Hawkeye: - Tony, like you said – it’s better to have him as our ally.  
Tony/IM: - I know!  
Hawkeye: -Than what bothers you?  
Tony/IM: - That is just the problem! Nothing, when it comes to Loki.  
Hawkeye seems to understand.  
Strange twist of fate!

 

SCENE 116

Loki (concerned): - Thor, what is going on? (He frowns).  
Thor: - I really don’t know, brother. We were talking … then she collapsed.  
Loki: - Is she injured?  
Thor: - I’m afraid so.  
Loki (angry): - But how was that possible?  
Thor shrouded, resigned: - We were talking about you, then all of a sudden, next thing I know was her collapsing. I barely had the time to prevent her falling to the ground.  
Loki (watching at some sharp rocks nearby them): - Thanks for taking care of her, brother.  
Thor: - Don’t mention.   
Loki: - When did this happen?  
Thor (focused): - Believe it or not, only two minutes before you come back.  
Loki: - It cannot be! (His eyes are gloating of angriness).  
Thor: - Brother, what the hell is happening here?  
Loki (sighs): - I wish I knew!   
Thor (raising an eyebrow): - True Race?  
Loki (frowning): - Only to dare! (His voice is calm, but his eyes are gloating with angriness).   
Thor (surprised): - But I thought you have spoken to them.  
Loki (angry): - I did. They played me for a fool. You know them!  
Thor: - But why?  
Loki: - We don’t have time to play by their rules, brother! I’m gonna need your help once again.   
Thor: - Sure, brother, everything. Just name it!   
Loki (focused): - I’ve had to give them the two infinity stones. I cannot beam myself without those devices. I mean … I can do that, but not in this very moment. I’m too weak right now for that.  
Thor: - Then why don’t you wait until recover?  
Loki (shaking his head firmly): - No, it will take too much time. (He looks to Natasha fondly). Besides, I don’t want to assume any risks. (He frowns).  
Thor understands his brother’s concern.  
Thor: - And what do you suggest, Loki?   
Loki: - I think you know very well. (He glances at Thor’s hammer). We cannot afford to wait for them!  
Thor: - Loki, don’t you think it’s too risky?  
Loki (frowning): - Just for them.   
Thor: - Take care, brother!   
Loki: - You too… brother! 

 

SCENE 117

Loki has examined very careful Natasha’s body, not at all distracted by her beauty. He sighs. It appears Thor was right. Her wounds are not severe, he doesn’t know what to believe anymore, more like …bruises. He is looking very closely, almost like a doctor. He found just a single big wound – but even this one more rather like a bruise. Loki examines it very closely. He is having a closer look. If what Thor said it’s true – and she seemed to feel great and then just gone into faint … Loki bites his lips. It’s not looking good. If it would have been a real bruise, it should be cured by now. Loki frowns his eyebrows. His hand walks over Natasha’s body. She seems fainted. Loki is worried, he has to admit that. On the other hand, he’s angry on True Race!  
So what if they are the designers of the Universe? All they know is to bring troubles everywhere. An electric signal went through Loki’s mind, almost like a warning, but Loki rejects that, ignoring it completely.  
Now all that matters is the person in front of him, who’s lying helpless.  
Natasha Romanoff. 

 

SCENE 118

Tony/IM: - Thor, where are Loki and Romanoff?  
Thor: - They’ve gone. (He seems absent).  
Tony/IM (snorts): - I can see that. But why?  
Thor: - He tries to help her.  
Hawkeye: - What?  
Tony/IM: - What are you hiding from us?  
Hawkeye: - Thor, what happened here?  
Thor: - We were talking about my brother, about how much he has changed, almost like one of your team …  
Tony/IM (anxious): - I got that, so?  
Thor: - Then, all of a sudden, she dazzled.   
Tony/IM: - You mean fainted? (Thor gives a nod.)  
Hawkeye: - But why? And where is she now?  
Thor: - She will be safe. It’s not her the one I’m worried about.  
Tony/IM: - What makes you so damn sure of that?  
Thor (calm): - Cause she’s with my brother.  
Iron Man and Hawkeye seem to believe Thor went crazy.

 

SCENE 119

Loki is wearing now a black outfit. He is hiding, at least for the moment. He will reveal to them his presence on the ship … but until then ... the things can wait. He is holding Natasha very careful in his arms. He tries to maintain his calm – but to be honest – he’s so angry on them! They tricked him “anyone’s okay!” Loki clenches his jaws. Well, never mind. He’ll pay back to them later. Now he has to be calm …  
Loki placed Natasha comfortably on a bed, removing all of her clothes. He is now activating his mind, he setting his mind free from other thoughts … The healing process has just begun … Loki’s hand is waving all of her wounds. Loki closes his eyes, trying to locate the real inner source of Natasha’s injuries. He is aware that this is more than just physical. His skillful hands seem to weave something in the air, something invisible; but in fact this is nothing less than … absorbing energy from her, the negative one, of course. Loki is now more focused than ever. He knows he has to be very cautious. Human race is so fragile! Too much energy would kill her, just like you don’t take 100 pills when you’re ill, instead of one.  
He doses carefully energy to her body.  
She groans in pain. Loki is continuing the process. Her wounds are closing now, resorbing, yet Loki seems still concerned. When did everything start? Oh no. He remembers now very clear how she jumped in front of him, like she wanted to protect him of something. In that moment, everything seemed to be just a strategy to defeat that Thanos garbage! Thanos! For Loki, everything makes now perfect sense! “How could I ever be so stupid?” Loki is now angry on himself, but he quickly removes this state of mind. Won’t do any good, and especially not for this woman who he admires so much. Loki is not ready yet to confess the truth, not even to himself. He caresses Natasha’s beautiful face, kissing her gentle on her forehead. One thing’s for sure, though: He will confront True Race for her if it takes! Or perhaps he will even give to Thor back his legacy.  
Loki cleared his mind on every negative thought, before pressing Natasha’s forehead gentle with his right palm. The other hand is pressing gentle, yet firmly her wound. Loki is interrupting the process after 10 minutes. Her wounds are now cured. She starts to moan. Then, she opens her beautiful eyes. She’s watching straight at him, like seeing Loki for the first time, calling for his name:  
Natasha: - Loki, whispered she.  
Loki (pressing her lips gentle with his index): - Please, my dear spy … Don’t talk.  
Natasha: - Where are we?  
Loki: - Rest, my dear spy. (He gentle caresses her face). Everything will be fine.  
She seems to faint again. Loki’s worry increases exponentially. Is it really that bad?! He sighs. She will probably hate him for that later, but he has no choice. This is the only way to make sure everything will be fine for her.  
And for him.

SCENE 120

Loki is now searching the spacious room – it appears Thor had good instincts. True Race will ask for an answer – but this time they’d better be not mess up with him! Loki feels tired. He’s very tempted to place himself near Natasha’s body, to hold her in his arms, in order to protect her from any harm … Wouldn’t that be something? Loki smiles bitterly on that thought.   
So much passion into the most advanced spaceship from the whole Universe!  
He smiles, but just for a second. Natasha seems to feel better, but … Loki frowns. He bends over her. Her forehead is still a little bit too warm. Loki watches the digital – it indicates 38. Loki’s hand adjusts the temperature.   
She opens her eyes. Loki smiles to her. She doesn’t smile back. She is tired, of course. He is waving his hand over her face. She doesn’t seem to see his palm. Loki frowns. Still no reaction from her?! He sighs. His right hand is now placed on her forehead, and the other on her plexus. Loki is now holding her naked body against his, very careful, like she would be a porcelain. He is approaching his forehead to hers, so now they are touching each other. Loki is now directing a whole river of energy to Natasha’s body, careful not to overdose. She coughs. Loki was never so happy in his over 1000 years of existence to hear this sound as he is now. He smiles. He’s looking then at another device – yes, that object indicates he proceeded well. He gave to her exactly the amount of energy she needed. If True Race has a problem with it, they can go to hell! Loki smiles again, easily beating Natasha on her back. For an untrained eye, he seems a lover taking care of his sweetheart person who just got flu.  
But the situation couldn’t be more far from the truth …   
Will she understand? Or it will be better not to tell her a thing? Loki frowns. He has to discuss that with Thor.   
Natasha opens her eyes. She seems to feel very good now.  
Natasha (watching at him): - Loki …  
Loki (gently caressing her lips): - My dear spy …  
Natasha: - What’s happening? Where are we? (She tries to get out of the bed).  
Loki: - Don’t talk, my dear. (His right hand is now resting on her face).   
Natasha: - I feel so good.  
Loki is relief, on one hand – good – this means his treatment turned out great for her. She reacted very well. But on the other hand, she will feel a little dizzy after. Could have been worse, but Loki rejected that thoughts.  
Loki (resigned): - I must warn you, though.   
Natasha: - About what, Loki?  
Loki: - You may feel great right now, but after a couple of hours from now on, you’ll get a bit dizzy.   
Natasha (surprised): - Why?  
Loki (sighs): - Believe me, you don’t want to know the answer.  
Natasha: - I believe you.  
Loki (impressed): - Good girl. (He kisses her on the lips). Now rest!  
Loki smiles watching his dear spy Natasha cuddle in that bed. He wraps her with a blanket. Normally, he would use a device similar to it, but that would only indicate their presence on this ship. Sure, Loki was no naïve. They left an energetic print, like he did on Earth, but still … They are used to hi-tech and comfort. They don’t know … stir, excitements, panic …   
„And it’s not just over yet”, thought Loki. He frowns. He has a lot of negative energy to dissipate. He has to keep an eye on Thor and this great woman. How innocent she smiles, during her sleep. Loki cannot help himself but to wonder “What is she dreaming about?”. “What are her dreams?” He knows his dreams …lately.  
Loki stands up, tired but happy. Natasha is now out of any danger. Bonus: a longer span of life. Now he must confront True Race once again … and Thanos.  
„It will be my genuine pleasure”, thought he. “It seems I have two enemies instead of one”. And now he has – like a bitter “bonus” - the secret services to take care of. Loki is no fool. He knows for sure they want the Avengers dead. He smiles thinking of Fury’s face when … Neah, better to go there by himself.   
Now Loki is sitting on that bed, while Natasha’s head is resting in his lap. Her breath is smooth and quiet. Loki caresses her hair, seemed focused and absent at the same time. What shall he do next?  
„It seems I have 3 enemies instead of just one”, thought Loki.  
And he’s going to take care of them … one by one.

Loki was every right to smile malicious, because True Race was for the very first time in front of a paradox. They might have been the creators of the Universe, but they had no idea of … feelings or how to manage with some ... strange situations, like this one. So they had no reaction. They simply debated the topic, sometimes pointed what was already obvious.

 

SCENE 121

Pepper was applying her make-up. She was about to take her purse and to get out when a familiar voice made her freeze: - Don’t leave just yet. Pepper threw a worried glance over her shoulder as she enters back in. Fortunately, no one was there … except for Loki.  
Loki was standing next to a painting; he was looking himself like one.  
For a brief moment, Pepper was scared that perhaps he was the messenger of some bad news about the team … or even worse. Loki must have guessed her inner feelings, because he said: - The others are just fine.   
Pepper: - I’m glad to hear that.  
Loki: - I came to tell you to be careful.  
Pepper was intrigued: - On what matter?  
Loki’s answer was shockingly brief… and unexpected: - Secret services. Tony says “I love you”. Saying these he simply disappeared.  
Pepper stood there a couple of minutes, wondering if it was all real or just her imagination. Loki was an expert when it was about illusions, the death of agent Coulson being the best proof on that matter. As tempting as it would have been a warm bubble bath to analyze this situation, something inside her warned her. For some reason, she feels Loki is right. She was about to meet Fury … so this could not be just a “coincidence”.   
Then she just takes her purse and the coat and is heading to the door as if nothing ever happened.

 

SCENE 122

Thor knew the things will never be the same as before. He couldn’t explain why Loki was behaving like a natural born leader, all of a sudden - a substitution of irresponsible arrogance of a leader in a calm and cool, polite and almost impersonal, much less.  
What was happening to him?   
Hawkeye joined him: - Someone’s coming.  
Thor looked up. Some warriors are approaching. Hawkeye’s hand clenches around his well-known arc and the electric arrows, ready to aim if it takes.  
Thor felt ready for battle … but the next second his lips curled into a smile.   
The warriors had familiar faces.  
Friendly faces.  
Sif, Volstagg and Fandral.

 

SCENE 123

Meanwhile on Earth, New York, 21.00 - an expensive restaurant – 

Pepper is watching at her glass of white wine, then she glances at the person who sits in front of her, at the same table. She decides to break the silence, so to find out once and for all who’s right: Tony or Loki? Her feminine intuition goes into Loki’s favor … but you cannot ever be sure of anything. Perhaps things are not so bad, who knows. Her task isn’t an easy one at all. She has to find out the truth, then she will behave like nothing ever happened, and only after she makes damn sure no one, but no one follows her, she will contact Loki through that device that he was so inspired to let to them. Tony told her to hide it. He was very inspired.  
Pepper: - So, Nick, what’s going on?   
Fury: - So far, so good.  
Pepper: - What did Tony said to you?  
Fury: - Just to tell you that you have nothing to worry about.  
Pepper (smiling): - I’m glad to hear that.  
Fury: - By the way, guess who paid me a visit earlier?  
Pepper: - Loki?  
Fury (surprised): - I see Tony was faster.  
Pepper (charming smile): - It’s just my feminine intuition.  
Fury (sighs): - Everything went well so far.   
Pepper (taking a sip): - And yet, something interfered. She’s looking straight into Nick Fury’s eyes, very calm.  
Fury: - As always. Look, did Tony said anything … particular to you?  
Pepper (frowning a bit): - Except “I love you”? Nothing.  
Fury: - Please, this is serious.  
Pepper: - Just to be very careful.  
Fury (watching her insightful): - Good advice.  
Pepper (showing like she gets ready to leave): - Well, Nick. It’s been a pleasure, as always.   
Fury is acting like a perfect gentleman, helping her with the coat.  
Pepper smiles politely, then she walks away.  
Fury watched her as she was leaving. His face remains impassive as ever.  
„It appears Loki managed after all to conquer New York’s heart”, thought Fury. Tony, Avengers and now miss Virginia “Pepper” Pots.  
\- Sir?  
Fury’s car is brought by a valet. Fury is now heading to a well-known address, so unknown by so many others. 

 

SCENE 124

They are sitting in that large hall. It’s for the first time when Loki isn’t preoccupied by those crystals on the walls. He’s ready to play games with their minds if it takes. He’s angry, but on the surface he manages somehow to remain calm.   
True Race: - What do you want, son of Odin?  
Loki: - Your help.  
True Race: - In what matter?  
Loki: - Thanos.   
True Race: - And what do you want us to do, son of Odin?  
Loki was about to roll his eyes, but instead he managed somehow to maintain his calm, crossing his arms over the chest. He truly looks like a king – the rightful king of Asgard. His voice is very calm. Only his eyes were like two burning flames:  
\- Let me punish him.   
True Race: - Very well, son of Odin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is left with no superpowers; an alien race is keeping him under their observation

SCENE 125

All of a sudden, the ground seems to tear apart. They are now down on their knees, trying so hard to resist. After a minute, the shake it stops only to restart again.   
Tony/IM: - Thor, what the fuck it’s happening?!  
Thor: - Oh no!  
Tony/IM (sarcastic tone): - Could you be more explicit?  
Thor: - Later.  
Tony/IM (rolling eyes): - Boy, you love to share your stories!  
Hawkeye (mumbles): - I cannot stand the earthquakes! (He manages to grab a piece of … something. Perhaps this is a land of illusions, but for the moment this earthquake seems very real).   
Hawkeye: - They are still not back yet?  
Thor: - Who?  
Tony/IM (exasperated, rolling eyes): - For cryin’ out loud! (Yet, his voice is just sarcastic, not angry).  
Thor (calm, like nothing ever happened): - If you mean my brother Loki …  
That moment another earthquake, more powerful this time seems to strike again the surface.  
Hawkeye (interferes): - Guys, can we talk about them later?  
Tony/IM (to Thor): - You’re a god, do something!   
Thor: - Like? (He’s raising an eyebrow).  
Tony/IM: - Uhm ... Gee, I don’t know … Perhaps to stop it?  
Thor is about to lift his hammer, but right in that moment the earthquake stopped. No danger to follow, so …  
They are all now lying on the ground, tired and exhausted. Thor kept one smile. Loki did it! True Race has just imprisoned Thanos forever, that being the explanation for this mess. But Thor prefers to keep those things for him. He knows he isn’t allowed to tell anyone, except Loki. A new planet is born, out from the chaos, free from all the disorder, the entropy and illusions before.  
Loki’s planet. A new … normal planet.  
„I knew he will succeed!” thought he.  
Thor breaks the silence: - Are you ok?  
Tony/IM snorts, as any answer.   
Hawkeye: - Yes, Thor.  
Thor: - Good!

 

SCENE 126

Loki: - I’ve always wondered how you reached to her first. Now I know. It was never about my absence, it has nothing to do with the fact I wasn’t there. (He slaps him over the face). Say it!  
Thanos: - You already know the truth.  
Loki: - Let’s just say I want your confession. Say it.  
Thanos: - It won’t bring back your sweetie. Oh, I forgot. Now you have another one … (His words are interrupted by another slap onto his face).  
Loki (bending over him): - Leave her out of this. (His whisper sounds like a certain threat).   
Thanos: - I can control you. I still can do that.  
Loki (like he was speaking about the weather): - I dare you to do that.   
Thanos: - I know about your immortality.  
Loki: - And I know about your mortality.   
Thanos: - I know more about you than you can imagine …  
Loki (smirks): - Then you should know also I’m able to do so much more … I’m not the Loki you’re used to.  
Thanos: - You will remain the same prince of darkness. A destroyer with the desire of killing, once you’ve got bored. Eternity is hard to bare!  
Loki (raising an eyebrow): - You sound like you want me to kill you.  
Thanos: - Light needs dark. You of all people should know this better!  
Loki: - In fact … Speaking about punishment … I have one for you! (He smiles).  
Thanos: - Which one?  
Loki: - No powers … for an eternity. How’s that for an irony?

 

SCENE 127

Thor is sitting against a wall – some strange cliff – Loki’s design, thinking on everything that happened here in the last couple of hours. What will happen next? If True Race has decided to … interfere, then he has to play by their rules. Thor sighs. Deep down, he must admit he’s not fine with this situation, not at all, and he approves Loki. Yes, Thor shares entirely his brother’s opinion. Still, he won’t tell Loki about it, cause otherwise who knows what he might do … Thor was immersed in thoughts, while his right hand was resting over his forehead. “Loki! I’m wonder what he’s doing”. Thor raises his head. Something seems to move in front of him. Yes, definitely.  
Calm, Thor is approaching: - I was beginning to worry.  
Loki (revealing himself from the dark): - That was not the case. I’m fine, brother. (He looks exhausted, despite his calm voice).  
Thor: - Brother, where is Natasha?  
Loki: - Recovering her forces.   
Thor (frowns): - True Race?  
Loki (calm): - They agreed.  
Thor (looking over shoulder): - And now? What will happen to him?  
Loki (smirks): - Don’t worry, brother. I’ll have my revenge over him for treated you so badly! Well (significant pause) … Among other reasons.  
Thor (sighs): - This is exactly what I was afraid of!  
Loki: - Afraid? You? (He smiles distrustfully).  
Thor: - Loki, you know what I mean.  
Loki: - Yes. (He smiled). 

 

SCENE 128

Thor and Loki went back in the camp. The others are gathered in front of the fire.  
Tony/IM (observing Loki): - Well, well! Look who has decided to show up!   
Hawkeye: - Where is Natasha?  
Loki: - Don’t worry.  
Tony/IM (sarcastic): - It’s official: Now I really am worried!  
Loki: - I treated her.   
Noting Thor’s worried look stumbled upon him, he added:  
\- She’s fine. Out of danger, I might say.  
Tony/IM: - Good.   
Hawkeye: - May I see her?  
After meeting the True Race it was not hard for Loki to resist the temptation of rolling eyes; but still, the number of times when he was tempted to do so was about to become a new Guinness Book’s record. Instead, he smiled ironically:  
\- You will see her … very soon. Right now, she is sleeping.   
Hawkeye: - I still don’t get it.  
Loki (throwing at him an insightful look): - What?  
Hawkeye: - What happened?  
Loki decides distracting their attention is the best strategy so far:  
\- She wanted to protect me. (He kept one smile, seeing their amazed faces, including Thor’s). After all, now we’re allies, smiled he.  
Hawkeye remains quiet, like he wouldn’t believe. Tony snorts:  
\- You? Immortal? Dangerous? And yet you need protection? Hers?!  
Loki (shrugged): - Old habits die hard, I suppose.  
Tony/IM: - My oh my! She truly feels something for you!  
Loki (warns him): - Don’t start! (He outlines a warning gesture). 

SCENE 129

Loki sits defiant in that hall. An ironic smile is enlightening his sensual lips, but just for one second. He doesn’t hide nor camouflaging his despise and bore.   
Will they approve his request? Cause if not, he will take care of that himself. Another smile appears on his face. Perhaps so much power has made them to… lose their minds? Anyway, Loki has no intention to leave this ship until he finds out which are their real intention regarding to Thanos … and to Avengers as well. Loki couldn’t care less by the team, but this doesn’t mean he wants to be responsible – again – for some of their damages – a war, or even worse, their death. He has other priorities … Speaking of priorities, how does his dear spy feel? He’ll be brief, anyway. As soon as he finishes this discussion with True Race, he will get back to her.   
True Race surprised Loki, at least this time:  
True Race: - Approach, son of Odin.  
Loki follows that indication. His walk is indeed the walk of a king.   
A panel made from crystals, platinum and diamonds covering a wall is revealed in front of him. Loki feels tired of so many jewels. What’s the point, anyway? Yes, platinum was good for the health, and gold as well, but …  
True Race interrupts his thoughts:  
True Race: - Watch this, son of Odin.  
Loki (frowned his eyebrows): - Speaking of formalities, where is my brother Thor?  
True Race: - He has remained on the surface. You know the rules, Loki.   
Loki managed somehow not to rolling eyes. What’s this all about.  
True Race: - Watch this panel, Loki.  
Well, the image wasn’t too delightful, reflected Loki as he was heading to that chamber where he was beamed from the start. In fact, it was gross. Thanos walking into a glass chamber, an energetic cage blocked from outside by many energetic shields… From what Loki could figure out, it was more than obvious that his old enemy was finally drained with his own powers. No immortality anymore for him. Good!   
Loki smiles while heading to the chamber where Natasha is resting.  
It was time for another “bed time story”.  
This time a very important one.

 

SCENE 130

Loki leaned in one elbow, gazing at Natasha. Her naked body is pressed against his, her arms are wrapped around his neck; Natasha finally seems so detached and relaxed, like she was on Asgard. Loki smiles at that thought.  
She smiles back at him, but this time her smile seems to remind him of a shining star … Loki blinks. He has never felt that before, not even … Loki shakes his head, still amazed. The True Race spoke the truth when it was about this amazing woman who’s sitting near him, so close to his body, hugging him and holding him so tight. Loki smiles back at her.  
Loki (whispers): - My dear spy … (He is kissing her gently on her beautiful lips). She replies him back with passion.  
Natasha: - What, my dear king?   
Loki’s smile becomes larger: - I’m glad to hear you calling me so!   
Natasha: - After everything you did for me … You deserve it.  
His hands are now around her waist, he gently bends over her, wrapping now his arms around her back. (Another passionate kiss).  
Natasha: - I don’t know how to thank you. (She is watching at him very grateful). She caresses his perfect cheekbones.  
Loki (smiling): - Shut up and kiss me!

 

SCENE 131

3 hours later …

Loki caresses Natasha’s body very gently; she cannot help but to moan by pleasure.  
Loki (raising an eyebrow, smiling accomplice and a bit ironic):  
\- I see you’re feeling better.  
Natasha: - Yes, but …  
Loki (his smile disappears): - But what? (His voice is calm, but you can feel he’s worried for her).  
Natasha: - I want to ask you something.  
Loki (relieved): - Sure, my dear spy. (He smiles charming, taking her palms into his). Tell me, what would you like to know?  
Natasha: - What have you done to me?  
Loki: - Besides stealing your heart?  
Natasha: - Loki, you know what I meant.  
Loki: - I gave you energy to live a couple of hundreds of years from this very moment.  
Natasha: - First you helped me healing, now you bring me back to life.  
Loki is gazing her fondly. His hand gentle caresses her face for a moment.  
She seems immersed in thoughts. She seems focused, but after a couple of seconds, her gaze meets Loki’s. He displays a steady glance. It’s wise, at least for the moment.  
Natasha: - You healed me, you protected me, you saved my life a couple of times … Loki, why? And my span of life … You made it much longer. Why?  
Loki: - Isn’t it obvious?  
Natasha remains quiet. She is afraid to an answer. Is it possible? She feels... something. Some strange joy mixed with …fear?!  
Loki (looking straight into her eyes): - Because I love you.  
Natasha is touching his face, caressing it gently; their lips are sealed with a passionate kiss. She hugs him tight. Loki removes a rebel strand from her forehead. They kiss without stop, each of them searching for the other one’s passion. It’s like everyone is trying to show more passion than the other, it’s like the time has stopped, ceasing its existence; it’s like nothing else matters. When they finally manage to an end, their eyes are glowing, and not just by the pleasure, although the sparks of love are in the air, ready to be cut only with the sharpest knife.  
Loki (teasing her): - Well? (But after one second his eyes are serious).   
Natasha (still hugging him, hugged by him), manages to answer: - Loki …  
Loki (looking straight into her eyes, charming her with those splendid blue eyes): - My dear spy? (He seems to wait for an answer).  
Natasha: - Loki, I loved you from the very first moment I saw you.   
Loki smiles satisfied. She cannot resist the temptation of caressing his wonderful long black hair. His eyes seem to decode her heart, to read into her soul. She smiles.  
Loki: - Thanks for your cooperation. (He tries to remain serious; his arms are crossed over his chest, imitating her, only he is so much taller ... Much more … intimidating, thought her. So sexy!)  
Natasha (laughs): - You just quoted me?  
Loki: - Our first date, remember? (He smirks).  
Natasha: - How could I forget! She smirks too.

 

SCENE 132

Natasha: - Loki, I see we’re on a spaceship. (She’s obviously feeling better).  
Loki is contemplating the wall; his hands are crossed to his chest.  
Loki: - Yes, my dear spy. (He looks rather indifferent).  
Natasha: - How did we end up here? (She’s obviously confused).  
Loki (turns to her, raising an eyebrow): - You really don’t remember anything, don’t you?  
Natasha: (surprised): - No. Should I?  
Loki (enigmatic smile): - I was waiting for you to wake up.  
Natasha: - Loki, please. What happened? Where are the others?   
She seems worried.  
Loki (calm): - Get some rest, my dear spy.   
He bends over her to kiss her beautiful lips. She kisses him back, but then asks him even more surprised than before:  
Natasha: - Loki… What is with the bruise on your neck?!  
Loki (shaking his head): - Honey, better not to find out. (A bitter smile).  
Natasha (trying to be calm): - Did Thanos hurt you?  
Loki (very calm): - No.   
His tone becomes a little reproving:  
\- Speaking of it, where were you thinking when you jumped like that?  
Natasha (calm, looking straight into his eyes): - To protect you. (Her eyes meet his, but his steady glance becomes … tender, like he wouldn’t believe his ears). In that moment, nothing else mattered, added she.  
Loki seems concerned. Natasha doesn’t know how to approach him, although she … “Perhaps he’s upset on me”, thought she. Loki was right. “Where was I thinking? He’s…” She cuddles in that strange bed, searching for a comfortable position. One hand … one familiar touch …   
Loki’s fingers are now pressing on her neck again.  
Loki (firm voice): - Never scare me like that, you’ve heard me? Make no mistake! You are … important to me, my dear spy. (He turns her gently to him, so now her body is pressed against his). He hugs her, gently kissing her on the forehead. Natasha gives him a nod. His eyes seem two burning flames.  
Loki: - Good girl.   
Loki begins to massage and caress very gentle Natasha’s breasts, kissing each one in particular and biting the nipples very slowly. His moves were so slow … and deep. So much tenderness! Natasha feels … like heaven.  
Loki (wrapping his arms around her body): - I’m gonna take care of you … Relax, my dear spy.  
Natasha (looking at him fondly): - Do it.  
Loki smiled. 

SCENE 133

They are sitting now in bed, naked, body to body. Passion seems to float in the air …  
Loki: - I’ve promise myself to keep you alive. (He’s very calm).  
Natasha: - That explains many! (She smiles arousing).  
Loki’s beautiful lips are curved into a sad smile: - You have no idea.  
Natasha (raising an eyebrow): - About what, Loki?  
Loki (gazing her fondly): - You’re about to find out, my dear spy …   
Natasha (smiles): - I’ll take your word for it.  
Loki: - We have so much to discuss.   
Natasha eventually returned her gaze upon Loki, nodding.   
Loki: - How do you feel, my dear spy?  
Natasha: - Good… (she is hesitating for a second) … thanks to you. Why do you ask?  
Loki: - Because I’m going to need to talk to you about something very important.  
Natasha: - I’m all ears.  
Loki: - Good, cause I’m not going anywhere.

 

SCENE 134

Loki: - This is not a usual story.   
Natasha: - What is it about?  
Loki: - Mankind.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................  
Natasha was confused: - But I thought you invented the human mind, remember?! You told me so when I was on my first visit here, on Asgard!  
Loki: - It’s not that easy.  
Natasha shrugged: - Why?   
Loki: - Actually, at first mankind used to have telekinetic powers and many abilities as such. They were no primitive at all, like you all seem to believe. Loki gazed Natasha suggestively, as his lips curled up into a smirk.  
Natasha (calm voice, arms crossed over her chest): - Wow.   
Loki: - Yes, but we had to interfere. He sighed. It was our very first contact with them, after … what you would call on Midgard – I mean Earth – “the start” or “genesis”.  
Natasha: - Why?   
Loki: - They used these powers we gave to them not for improvement, but for destruction. They used all those powers to hurt each other. We had no choice but to interfere. (Loki sighed).   
Natasha kept a calm tone: - Interesting …  
Loki: - We have decided it was better for the human race to … take their powers back. It was our gift. They despised it.  
Natasha: - I see. (She was truly interested.)  
Loki: - We were able to communicate to them like … nowadays, or even better. He smiled seeing Natasha’s dazed face.   
She asked him: - So you punished mankind?  
Loki: - Let’s just say we acted for … your own good. It was necessary. We erased all of your memories, well, most of them anyway, by sending you back in the past. But that didn’t help too much, either.  
Natasha: - Why not?  
Loki: - There was a connection before between us- I mean between the aliens and humanity, which now was lost, just like your knowledge … All your memories about … us, about previous life … all of them have been erased – just like that (Loki snaps two fingers) – in a blink of an eye.  
Natasha: - And?   
Loki: - This is the real reason for you not being able to remind of us. That is why the humanity rejects the aliens.   
Natasha: - I see … (She seems fascinated).  
Loki: - You see, there is someone watching over you, indeed. It’s just that … Loki sighed again, he seemed rather bored. You are not capable to proceed information like you were once.  
Natasha (gazes him): - What do you mean by that?  
Loki: - I shall let you to have your own answer to that question.  
Natasha: - Fair enough. (She seems now absent).  
Loki (gazing her, too): - What’s on your mind?  
Natasha: - You.  
Loki (charming smile): - I’m flattered.  
After a short brief, he added: - Mewling quim. He bends over her to tickle her. Natasha laughs as she tries harder to tickle him back, but he is holding her …against his body… really tight.  
Natasha (gazing him as she smiles): - I must find you a nickname too, you know?   
Loki: - Fortunately, there’s a long list!


	14. Chapter 14

SCENE 135   
Loki shows up at S.H.I.E.L.D.S. by beaming

\- Fury, a word. Loki seemed more than determined.  
With a sigh, Fury entered into his private office. Loki closed the door behind them, ignoring anyone.  
\- What is it this time, Loki? Fury seemed rather bored.  
Loki: - I’ll be brief. I know about your plan.  
Fury: - What plan? Fury’s boredom was replaced by surprise.  
Loki: - Avengers.   
Fury: - Be more specific.  
Loki: - Kill them and you will have no longer access to our technology. I’ll personally make sure of that.  
Fury: - And what do you suggest?  
Loki: - To accept my terms.  
Fury: - You know damn well it’s not just my call.  
Loki (smiling): - Like you knew I was not invading Earth?  
Fury: - So this is all about. You want revenge.  
Loki: - If I truly wanted that, technology wouldn’t be an option for you any longer.  
Fury: - How do I know you’re going to keep your word?  
Loki (ironic smile): - I’d laugh, if the circumstances were different.   
Fury: - You still haven’t answered my question.   
Loki: - Is my brother Thor good enough as a guarantee for you?   
Fury: - Yes.  
Loki: - Good.  
Fury nods, and then he asks him: - Loki, how is agent Romanoff?   
Loki seems surprised like he never heard that name before, then he smiles. He is shaking his head like he is being amused by the question.  
Then he just turns and leaves.

SCENE 136  
Back in the camp, the others were expecting him. The planet was looking now completely different, beautiful landscapes ... and no more fog. The spaceship was now ready, announcing that their adventure has come to an end, making room for a new journey.   
Loki (smiling sarcastic): - I suppose this is where our roads apart.  
Tony/Iron Man (ironic): - We get back to Earth and die.  
Loki: - Nobody will die. Natasha, you’re coming with me on Asgard. Hawkeye can take a ship – I’ll make it invisible for your director. Mr. Stark, you’re returning home as the only survivor in that mission.   
Tony/Iron Man (surprised): - But the secret services know that you’re alive.   
Loki (bored, an outline gesture): - I’ve already taken care of them. My spies were infiltrated 5 days ago.  
Tony: - Wow. I see you managed the situation very well.  
Loki: - You don’t have to worry for your friend Nick. I’ve already paid to him a visit. I told him the whole story about everything happened here. Take this, please. (He handles something to Iron Man). Make sure your own version fits with it.  
Hawkeye: - What’s that? He's intrigued by the capsule. Apparently, it was a hologram displaying images of their trip ...  
Loki: - I know humans can’t stand to write a report. So… I already took care of that, instead of you. (Iron Man smiled).  
Tony/Iron Man: - You got that right!  
Loki: - Please, don’t deviate! Fury will study this closely …  
Hawkeye: - We’ll do our homework, if that’s what’s concerning you. Thanks, Loki. I never thought I’ll say this, but … (He sighs): - I’m sorry for that arrow.  
Loki (careless gesture): - It’s okay. You’ve had your orders. As king of Asgard, I forgive you by your past mistakes. Go and sin more! Make others new!   
Hawkeye kept a smile.  
\- You’re not so bad, after all. No heart feelings?  
Loki nods: - No heart feelings!  
The two men are shaking hands. A spy and a king. Who would have thought?  
Tony Stark stayed behind. He doesn’t seem impressed at all, but, when he opens his mouth, his words are stunning for the others:  
\- I’m afraid I’m not the sentimental type. (He seems a little embarrassed).  
Loki smiles big time: - I know what you mean ... believe me. Sentiment! (He snorts).  
Tony Stark smiles in complicity: - Thanks, Loki (He hesitates) … pal! (Even Hawkeye seems surprised for a second by Tony’s reply).  
Loki (still smiling): - Now go, otherwise I’ll hug you!  
Hawkeye laughs while he’s heading to the spaceship.  
Natasha looks at him going away. Then she turns to Loki:  
Natasha: - Loki, what’s going to happen to Clint? To them?  
Loki: - I gave to Hawkeye the coordinates for a new planet. It’s just like Midgard, I mean your Earth. He will start fresh over, without Fury’s interference.  
Natasha (surprised): - But he can’t fly spaceships! Just airplanes …  
Loki (calm): - I thought you’ll say this. Well, imagine he’s not alone, my dear spy.   
Natasha (furrows her brows): - Meaning?  
Loki: - I taught him how to. Besides, he’s not alone.  
Natasha: - Is Thor with him?  
Loki: - Yes. He’s ready to intervene if things get out of control.  
Natasha: - Why?  
Loki (smiles): - Secret service, maybe? Common, my dear spy, you should know better …  
Natasha: - I know you have a bad opinion about them. Still, why didn’t you send Thor with them, as their bodyguard? He could protect them by Fury’s agency.  
Loki: - It’s not Fury the person involved, but the agency itself. Fury is one of the “good guys”.  
Natasha: - So you chose to lie him instead?  
Loki: - To protect their lives, yes. You see, not only Tony and Hawkeye are in danger, but if the truth comes out, things could take a nasty turn. It will be a topsy-turvy context. And my brother … you know him when he’s angry …  
Natasha: - I understand. (She sighs).  
Loki: - What?  
Natasha: - It will take me some time to get used to this.  
Loki: - Correct me if I’m wrong, but all your secret services don’t fake deaths all the time?   
Natasha: - Not all the time.  
Loki: - So you agree.  
Natasha: - Yes, but why?  
Loki: - Everyone is judging me for being able to revive. At least I did that for real. You, on the other hand, do that very often, playing tricks in order to protect your beloved ones. How is this better?   
Natasha: - We have to do that. We have no choice.  
Loki: - Really? The way I see things you are not obliged to.  
Natasha: - What do you mean?  
Loki: - There is no freedom on Earth, my dear spy. (He sighs). In fact … There are no such things as “good” or “bad”, “right” or “wrong”, “good guy” or “evil guy” … Can’t you see things have all a dual nature? Everything it’s just a matter of perspective, the way you choose to see things.  
Natasha: - I’m not follow.  
Loki: - Your mind was set not to, Natasha. I know everything about you. About your past. Why do you think I called you on Asgard?   
Natasha: - Your point, Loki?  
Loki: - You were “helped”, if I may say so, to see things as “right” or “wrong”. Now you can improve. You can be better. I know you are better! For me you already are better! (He smiles). That was the real reason I call you on Asgard.  
Natasha: - Thanks for the vote of confidence.  
Loki (smiling to her): - You’re more than welcome.

SCENE 137  
Back on Earth, Thor handled a strange device to S.H.I.E.L.D.S.’s director, Nick Fury.  
Usually they didn’t talk about anything, but this time it was a completely different situation. Fury studied it for a couple of seconds that device, then he sighed. The stake was high – a human life. His voice remained calm through the speaker: - Is doctor Banner here?   
Someone replied back: -Yes, sir.  
Fury: - Send him in.

SCENE 138

Natasha: - I keep wonder … Why are you so nice to me, Loki?  
Loki replies very calm: - I could ask you why are you so sincere to me instead.   
Natasha: - Well, I’m not stupid.  
Loki seems surprised, but Natasha cannot tell if he truly is like that or he is just pretending.   
Loki (raising an eyebrow): - I never said that.  
Natasha: - Ok, I’ll start. You want to know why I’m being honest?  
Loki (smiling intrigued): - By all means!  
Natasha: - Leaving the fact you’ve been so kind to me and saved my life a couple of times, you are also very clever and intuitive. It would be stupid from me to pretend otherwise. And now, that I’ve come to know you better …  
Loki nods.  
Loki: - I’m impressed.  
Natasha (looking straight into his eyes): - Now it’s my turn. Why are you so… different?   
Loki (frowning): - Like how?   
Natasha: - You seemed ready to kill me on Earth. On Asgard you made love to me.  
Loki (grins): - I’ll tell you, but you won’t believe me. After all, I’m the god of lies, smiled he.  
Natasha: - I’m spy, not stupid.  
Loki gives another nod: - Come, sit next to me. (His hand is waving into an invitation).  
This time Natasha is no longer hesitating. Strange, but something makes her to feel more confident. So, she sits next to him. Loki wanted to place his arm on her shoulder, but then he changed his mind: - I don’t want to be accused I’m trying to play games with your mind more than I am already. He smirked.  
Natasha (smiles): - Cut that out, please! (She takes his hand and places it right back on her shoulder).   
Loki’s grin turns into a smile: - My dear spy … I really … (He sighs).  
All of a sudden, his face becomes a sad one. Natasha tries not to feel guilty. She doesn’t have any motive for that. She couldn’t explain why, though. All these feelings … She tries very hard to fight with them.  
Natasha: - Something wrong?  
Loki remains silent. The minutes are passing by. Natasha rests her head against/on his shoulder, patient. Loki breaks the silence eventually; his voice sounds like a whisper in the night: - I must warn you, this is not a pleasant story. In fact, it’s a story about pain.  
\- I’m here for you, murmured Natasha looking straight into his beautiful eyes.   
Loki smiled bitterly. He bent over her, placing a kiss upon her lips, a brief one, yet very intense and passionate.  
Loki: - To make the long story short, I felt through an abyss. I even tried to… (From Natasha’s intense lip biting, Loki understood she is not pro-suicidal stuff. Perhaps Thor got through her first, who knows? Anyway, he feels greatful to her for not obliging him to pronounce that word. I managed to survive, but I was captured and brought into a strange place. I was tortured and under permanent control. If I tried to resist, my pains only got harder.   
As Loki kept talking, telling to her his story, Natasha was beginning to feel anger. Sure, she wasn’t naïve at all. She knew bad things happen. Still, how was possible for a being to suffer like this?! So what if it is about Loki? Anybody deserves better! Anyone!  
„Love is for children”, she used to say once. But to be honest with herself, Natasha knew this was a stupid and false statement. Best case – no longer valid. It was just her way of dealing things daily as a routine, back then she was trained for … Earth. Her way of dealing things, that’s all. She wasn’t even capable to feel it back then.   
Loki: - That monster tortured me constantly. One day I gave up hope. Probably that is why I have done a stupid thing. You’re a spy, you know how this works.  
Natasha managed not to tremble. She knew exactly what Loki was about to say.   
Instead of saying it loud, she asked him: - What? She kept her calm.  
Loki (gazing her coldly): - An alliance.  
Natasha (looking deep into his eyes): - I understand.  
Loki: - Yes, it’s so surprisingly, isn’t it? Don’t worry, he kept the torture even when I was on Earth.  
Natasha: - Thanos?  
Loki: - Yes.  
Natasha: - Loki, what are you trying to say?  
Loki: - Your guess is correct, my dear spy.  
Natasha looked down for a couple of seconds. She forgot for a second how clever he is.  
Loki: - As you’ve probably guessed already, I invaded the Earth because I wanted to stop him, as a payback for all what he did to me. Loki sighed. Unfortunately … I underestimated him. Sure, I was able to stop him in the end, but …  
Natasha (whispering overwhelmed): - But everyone thought you’re the invader.  
Loki (calm now): - The night I brought you on Asgard I wanted to tell you everything about this, and then you’ll convince the rest of the team by my … innocence. (He smiled ironically). But you mentioned “sex”. Loki’s beautiful face was enlightened by a smile, a sad one, seemed so nostalgic, as if this has happened a millennium ago.   
Natasha passes one hand through her red hair: - I’m so sorry! (She feels embarrassed this time).   
Loki (smiles indulgent): - Do not apologize, please! After all, it was my genuine pleasure! In fact, that has drawn my attention.   
Natasha could not believe her ears: - I don’t understand … why … You had many occasions, Loki, even after that, to tell me all. You could have told us before.   
Loki seems amused again: - Right. And what should I tell you about? Who would believe me? People always have the tendency to judge the others, you know it very well. (Significant pause): - I’m not perfect, like Thor.  
Natasha: - But still, the next days … She shrugged, she seemed resigned. Deep down she knew Loki is right. Nobody would have believed him. Fury wouldn’t, that’s for sure.  
Loki: - Why is it so hard for you to believe that I really found you attractive?  
Natasha: - Because I’m thinking at the consequences.  
Loki (teasing her): - You’re not blushing, do you?   
Natasha smiled to him.

SCENE 139

Natasha was more than shocked when she found out Loki visited the Earth to other purposes then conquest and/or destruction. So this was the real reason, this was what motivated the secret services in their pursuing on Loki’s actions. Strange, but this time she is contesting rather their decision then Loki’s intentions. Foolish? Maybe. Risky? Who knows! For the moment, the truth is she’s trying so hard not to be disturbed. Yes, Loki did some horrible things, but … From what he has told to her … She sighs.  
Natasha rose up from the bed, thinking. Loki may have been arrogant – yes, but his inner motivation was completely different compared to what she expected to be. Natasha doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Loki, honest?! But that means …The spy denies it, the woman approves it. It’s like there are two women inside of her personality, fighting.  
One is tempted to get in contact with Fury a.s.a.p., the other one is tempted to visit Loki on the royal room. Natasha manages eventually to pull herself together. Won’t do no good anyway. What’s done, it’s done.   
\- You still refuse to admit, my dear spy? Loki asked her recently. I’m wonder why, added he with an enigmatic smile on his lips.  
Natasha gazed him fondly, yet surprised.  
\- What is it with that strange question? smiled she.   
It was more than obvious she was trying to trick him.   
\- Very funny, replied Loki calm. His beautiful eyes lingered a moment on her neck-opening before answering:  
\- You will get used to it. Come, I must show you something.

SCENE 140

Bruce Banner was sitting alone in a huge lab, holding carefully that device into his hands, as if it was some explosive or something of that kind. He had waited for this moment for so long! How is that for an irony! One of the biggest enemies, not only that became his ally, but he also has proved himself worthy, and reliable enough to … help him. No wonder Natasha felt for him. Despite his sadness, Bruce understood her: you cannot fight love. Bruce has to admit: Loki was no longer an enemy for him. Deep down he always knew an undeniable truth.  
He never was.

SCENE 141

\- Being a god isn’t that easy as you might think, Natasha. (Loki seemed all of a sudden… serious). Natasha wondered “what was he up to”. Could have been a mischievous plan of his? Did Loki finally …? Her dreaming was stopped by his voice:   
\- Come, I must show you something. He grabs her palm into his.   
Natasha: - Where are we going? They stopped in front of a panel.  
Loki: - I’ll give you an example. See that?  
Natasha turned to Loki. His right hand activated that device.  
Natasha: - What is that? (She is studying that panel very focused, like she was trying to discover the technology behind it.).  
Loki (amused by her reaction): - We have to decide which one comes first. Well?   
Natasha: - I suppose I understand, but … (She begins to understand him).  
Loki gazed her ironically: - Is that so? Well, tell me … How do you know if this person is a “good” one or a “bad” one? On Earth you seem to know the difference very accurate. (An ironic smile on Loki’s face, Natasha felt it before).At first, she was tempted to shrug, but looking at him she understood this time Loki was not kidding.  
Loki (calm): - I’m waiting.  
Natasha looked once again at that panel, carefully. She knew the rush won’t do no good at all, on the contrary, it would just make things worse. Therefore, she studied that damn panel widely, thinking.   
Loki smiled: - Hurry up, would you? Imagine you’re a god.  
Natasha: - But I’m not!  
Loki (nods): - Obviously.   
He smiles defiant: - You are a …goddess!  
Natasha wants to reply back, but then she felt flattered.   
Natasha: - I see your point. (She smiled somehow embarrassed).  
Loki (in completely agreement): - Yes, we have to move very fast. Tough decisions to be made in a very short time. (He smiled too). It was more than obvious he knew exactly what she was feeling. He was enjoying, like a …revenge, thought she, as she gazed back at him.   
Natasha: - I suppose I’d try to … (She tried to maintain her voice calm).  
Loki’s voice became harsh: - You’re not allowed to think so, in terms like the one you just mentioned. Gods think and act …different. (That damn enigmatic smile again).  
Natasha (trying to buy some time for a proper answer): - Why not? She pretends to be surprised. Loki, like reading her mind, sighed before giving an answer.  
Loki: - My dear spy, why do you pretend you don’t know the difference? We, the gods, built this Universe, while the mankind is destroying it or at least trying to do so. (His voice felt almost … like a whisper).  
Natasha (raising an eyebrow): - Is that so? You’re killing people!   
Loki: - Only when it’s necessary. We act … intergalactic.   
Natasha (surprised for a moment): - Inter…what? What do you mean by that, Loki?   
Loki: - Don’t play games with me, my dear spy. I’m the king of pranks … and games, you know that very well.  
Natasha: - Loki, why are you doing this to me? (She seems embarrassed for just one second, but more than enough for Loki).  
Loki (calm): - First of all, you have to know something. We might be strange for you, humans, but we behave … normally. (For a second Natasha thought Loki hesitates for an answer). We don’t act by chance. We interfere for a reason.  
Natasha: - You mean … there was a justify for your crimes?!  
Loki (smiles): - Yes, my dear spy.   
Natasha (amazed): - But your father punished you. We… revenged those victims.  
Loki (outlines a bored gesture before replying): - He’s my adoptive father, remember? (He smirked as she tried to maintain her calm).  
He always does that. He doesn’t care for the safe of mankind. Ask Jane, if you don’t believe me. He called her “goat”.   
Natasha: - I cannot believe this! (She seems… confused). Worried. Angry. Loki was delighted to see all those contrary feelings on her face. / Loki studied her face, gazing her fondly.  
Loki: - My dear spy, we have a lot in common. So much more than you might think. You have no idea, honestly.   
Natasha: - But … (She asked herself if she wouldn’t better kept her mouth shout). Perhaps it would be wise, indeed. So far Loki seemed more than capable to explain some … things. Natasha wasn’t stupid at all. Reluctant - maybe; stupid not. That wasn’t her case at all.   
Loki kept one smile. He knew he had won their battle.  
This time a “real” one, even if just verbal. And his bonus is about to come. What’s best is yet to come.  
Natasha glanced him fondly, too. She knows Loki’s right. But how should she behave? Is he still an enemy, now that Thor has been rescued? Or … a permanent ally? Yes, he told to her something amazing, he saved her life, he even said he is in love with her! - but she is still hesitating. All of the consequences … Natasha cannot believe herself she wants to be with him. She …loves him. NR cleans her throat before replying back to him she agrees 100%.  
Loki seems to understand.

SCENE 142

True Race …

They were the entities which created the Universe long time ago and then become what you would call on Earth “architects”; and then they invented the colors; they designed the galaxies, they contributed to the improvement &evolution of all the civilizations, including the mankind, guiding them through their paths. They protected the mankind by disasters, which could destroy it otherwise. Their powers are … unlimited.  
One day, perhaps due to the boredom combined with some arrogance, they have decided to test the …things around them.  
\- They created the gods? Natasha couldn’t believe her ears. This story was amazing even for Loki.  
Loki smiled: - I cannot answer.   
Natasha: - You can’t or you don’t want to do so?  
Loki: - Actually, the second, my dear spy.   
Natasha (shakes her head):- And Fury was afraid that you will erase my memory!   
Loki (smiles indulgent): - Fury has no idea how much I love you. (Loki’s eyes met Natasha’s). Besides, I trust you, added he, continuing to gaze her.  
You must not reveal this truth to no one, no matter the circumstances.  
Natasha (surprised): - Oh?   
Loki (calm, watching at her): - Or else I’ll die. The choice is yours.  
This time Natasha was truly surprised:   
\- But I thought you are immortal.  
Loki (nods): - I was. I gave up.  
Natasha (still surprised): - Why?   
This is not possible, he must be pretending. It’s too much even for him!  
Loki (gazing her coldly): - To save your life. That’s why I did it, added he calm.  
Natasha: - But why? She still seemed shocked.  
Loki: - Because I love you more than you could ever imagine. Even I am capable of that.   
She remains quiet, she doesn’t dare to look at him; tears are now invading her beautiful eyes. Loki swipes them gently.  
Loki: - Come, cuddle at my chest.  
Natasha: - There’s nothing I would love more.  
Loki (smiles): - You were right to love my hands after all!  
Natasha smiles through the tears.

 

SCENE 143

Natasha: - I really love you, but I cannot remain on Asgard.   
Loki (frowning): - Why not?  
Natasha (avoids to look at him): - Because … (She seems to avoid to an answer/ to hesitate).   
Loki (sighs): - Why don’t you tell me what is really bothering you? He is gently caressing her hair. She gazed him for a moment (she gazes upon him for a second), then she turns. The words remain unspoken. Loki made/took a step into her direction, putting a hand on her shoulder. Natasha sighed again. She remains quiet, as if she was afraid. Loki feels a strange impulse (spur). How easy would be for him to take now over her will! But there are no words to describe the situation. The most ideal way it would be … Loki is too smart for not knowing when to give up. It was time to manipulate things into his own benefit and hers as well:   
Loki (calm): - My dear spy … He seems sympathetic next to her inner feelings. What would you say about having a little walk around here?   
Natasha (smiling a bit forced): - This is probably a good idea.  
Loki: - You are free to come in the royal room if you want.  
Natasha (raising an eyebrow): - Free? I thought you said “freedom is an illusion”.  
Loki smiled: - That goes for Earth. Here we are on Asgard. Besides, I’m the god of illusions.  
Natasha: - Loki, I’ve always wondered what does “Asgard” means?  
Loki (gazing her): - Diamond shield. 

SCENE 144

\- But when we met him, he seemed so … Natasha cannot say the word “helpless”.  
Loki borders an outline gesture: - He does that a lot. This is the interface he uses … for establishing a contact. Especially on Earth, added him - like all of a sudden the information seemed vital. He grinned, seeing the dazed expression on her face.  
Natasha: - You mean there are more … planets? All of them are hosting intelligent life forms? She frowns like she wouldn’t believe her ears.  
Loki smiled at her: - What’s so hard to believe?! You still seem amazed by that.   
He shakes his head, amused: - Humans!  
Natasha (trying not to look confused): - But …  
Loki: - Don’t delude yourself. (A smile on his face). Asgard created life on Earth. We keep contact with our creation. Sure, on a regular basis, considered a very long one in your terms, sometimes even hundreds of years, smiled he. That’s why you consider us as “gods”. So much longer span of life compare to yours! sighed he.  
Natasha remains quiet, while her mind is processing the information gathered from Loki.  
Loki: - Come; I must show you something.   
Natasha managed to remain calm; but for a couple of seconds even she seemed a bit rather tense, more than she would have been normally. Sure, the situation was a very unusual one. Probably that’s why she cannot remember which way or any other clear directions at all. Except for some landmark, her mind remained blurry. “Perhaps next time”, thought her when they returned.  
Loki (suspiciously calm): - You must rest after we get back. “What does he up to?” thought Natasha, tensed but trying not to show it.   
They entered into a very large and strange … room. Natasha’s tense kept no longer the same, while she was looking around.   
Natasha: - Loki, where are we?   
Loki: - Come. This way.  
Natasha would never have thought Asgard can be that big … until now. There were so many … how should she call them? At first, she thought they are heading to a room, a regular one. But then, she realized it was about … something different. Even for Asgard.   
Natasha: - What are we doing here?  
Loki: - You’re about to find out.  
Another set of unknown. Natasha gets shocked to see Loki entering into a lab. Was that glass? Here? She was about to touch it, when Loki’s voice came right on time to warn her:  
Loki: - Don’t. It’s toxic.  
Natasha (flexing her arm): - Why?  
Loki (looking at her): - Forbidden access. Not everyone gets here … if we don’t agree.   
“We?!” thought Natasha intrigued, but her question remained untold, because Loki said something so much more interesting, like in completing: - Invisible engineers.  
Natasha (surprised this time for real): - You mean there are other people with us in here?  
Loki smiled almost politely: - Indeed. Seeing her dazed expression, he added: - They are ready to open fire anytime and to shoot, if that’s what you want to ask. (His tone was rather ironic this time).  
Natasha (trying to come to her senses): - Your engineering is amazing.

And so it was. There were amazing devices everywhere around. Natasha was surprised, but this time her curiosity was to be blamed. If Loki was such a big disappointment for the royal asgardian family, how come he still has access in here? Or perhaps there are different criterias on that matter … She trembles at Loki’s hand, touching one of her shoulders: - What are you thinking?   
Natasha: - Honestly? (She turns back to him). Well …  
Loki gazed her like waiting for an answer.  
Natasha: - I was thinking how I’ll be able to adapt.  
Loki (raising an eyebrow): - Adapt? How so?  
Natasha: - You know, return home. After everything … She sighed. It was more than obvious the idea wasn’t so pleasant for her.   
Loki (throwing to her an insightful gaze): - Who said anything about leaving?  
Natasha: - You mean I must rest here?  
Loki: -Yes. As a guest. My guest, added he.

SCENE 145 

Later that night …

Everything was so strange … Natasha is trying harder to get use to this very unusual context. A killer has access to an incredibly advanced hi-tech lab, despite him being considered a huge threat. Why? He explained to her so many things. It was more than obvious he has answers for almost everything. For this paradox, Natasha still had no answer, or at least her mind refused to cooperate in finding one.   
To make things worse, she feels attracted to him even more compared to their first time together when she visited Asgard. Not to mention they are now allies. Natasha frowned, remembering how many times Loki has saved her life on the battle field and not just there. According to Thor, Loki took her on a spaceship, just to be sure she will be fine and she will receive medical treatment. This definitely wasn’t a regular killer’s behaving. Natasha sighs imperceptible. She doesn’t consider him a killer or a monster anymore. In fact …  
Loki has told the Avengers – including to her – secret services want they all dead. Natasha knows he’s right. For them, this kind of attitude was as normal as breathing. Betray – got yourself killed. But still, why? Why did they consider all this – rescuing Thor - as a “betrayal”? If Loki said the truth – Natasha feels that as the truth – it means the world needs a change. Keyword: “change”. So that was all about! That was what bothered all the big concerns and companies on Earth – and of course – the secret services – that much. It was more than just losing lives/profits. Loki might have been a “chaotic nature”, but he was a very necessary one. Natasha passes a hand through her red hair, thinking what to do next. Loki was honest – another paradox, considering the fact he’s the god of lies. She sighed again. But on the other hand, deep down, she felt delighted. After all, not everyone was able to defy secret services and live enough to find out even more – things that secret services will never know about. As for the moment, Natasha has to admit it: things seemed a bit uncertain, yes, but this time it’s almost pleasant instead of disturbing. She smiled while she was looking around her. The room is the same one with the one from her first standing here on Asgard.  
Only this time there are no guards posted to her door. 

SCENE 146

Loki was very surprised by True Race’s unexpected interference. On the other hand, he had to admit that now the pressure is no longer the same, because True Race will help him no matter the problem. Loki smiled while remembering him making an effort team along with the Avengers. Still, it was fun. He proved to them his point of view. He succeeded on every aspect.   
Sometimes, the greatest revenge is to offer your help. 

SCENE 147

The very next morning, Natasha was walking around, admiring the view. She thought it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Loki wanted for her to visit as many places as possible, considering the fact she was about to remain there. Yes, she agreed. As much as she would have tried to resist, the idea to remain here, on Asgard, was so … delightful. Maybe the technology was to be blame for, thought Natasha while she was entering … somewhere.  
Strange, no one seemed to … blame Loki for something. On the contrary, as far as she could tell, Loki seemed so far a wise and mature king, perhaps even more than Thor, who knows. Then why was he so intensely perceived as a monster by the others?   
Natasha shrugged as she was heading back to palace.   
She was glad at the thought she was about to meet Loki. 

SCENE 148

Loki passes his right hand over his beautiful black long hair, thinking. What if he would decide to do something unexpected, even for him?! Mmm … Let’s see … Which ones are the alternatives on that matter? Natasha to return on Earth someday, perhaps even tomorrow, speaking bad things and misunderstanding him until the day she’ll die, forgetting (how convenient!) that perhaps she killed more than “80 people in 2 days”. Loki smiled. She was called “Black Widow” for a reason! Another alternative? Loki leaned into one elbow, thinking. Suppose he’ll allow her departure on Earth, after a while of sitting on Asgard …. Neh, that is more than risky. True Race would have her killed in a couple of days, perhaps even shorter period! They were able not only to infiltrate themselves in the secret services, but even to manipulate their minds. After all, they agreed. No, he agreed. Loki furrows his brows. He was so preoccupied in saving Thor’s life, that he forgot some aspects – and, of course – who to take advantage over the situation if not the Architects of the Universe, the so called “True Race”! Their real name should have been “False Race” or “False Experiment”, thought Loki amused and angry at the same time. Anyway, he has no intention to risk Natasha’s life. Even if this will resume only to get his revenge over True Race, to teach them a lesson they will never forget. It won’t be the first time anyway.   
Never trust a prankster. The god of pranksters.  
Loki smiled.

SCENE 149  
The royal room

True Race …  
Loki knits his brows. He has to meet them – again! Only this time he will have a little talk to them about what the future might bring. So far, everything was great. Natasha seemed attracted by him even more than on her first visit here on Asgard. Good. Loki grinned, thinking. Would be so bad to have her here? He hasn’t told her yet and probably never will. It was better to let her the impression of freedom, as if the choice belongs to her. Still, he has to admit he …  
A well-known electrical impulse is making Loki to consider new priorities.   
They were here!  
„What a pleasure!” thought Loki ironic. He smiled. He decided not to tell to Natasha the whole truth – well, at least not until she is fully recovered. Her span of life was increased so much compare to what he has told to her!   
Loki told to Natasha that he increased considerably her span of life. But it was just a joke. She was about to find out what a real span of life means.  
Just like his.   
Cause after all, the end of this story it’s just the beginning of a new one.  
And it never ends.

SCENE 150

Natasha & Loki on Asgard  
They are watching the sunset; the landscape is breathtaking

Natasha: - It’s strange …  
Loki: - What, my dear spy? (He touches her face gently).  
Natasha: - When I’m with you, I feel so …different.   
Loki (raising an eyebrow): - Like how?  
Natasha: - I’m able to feel.  
Loki (gazing her): - And this frightens you?  
Natasha: - It’s so strange. I don’t know, Loki.   
Loki: - Great answer! (He smiles, satisfied).   
Natasha: - I’ve never thought at this. You and I, together on another planet.   
She smiles for a second, seemed rather nostalgic.  
Loki wrapped his arms around her sexy body. Natasha leans her head to rest on his left shoulder. For a couple of seconds, she contemplates the magnificent view.  
Loki: - My dear spy … (He caresses her red hair gently). Why can’t you just admit you love being here with me?   
Natasha: - That goes without saying. But…  
Loki: - But what? (He shrouded, amused and intrigued). Humans!  
Natasha: - Where is that leaving us?  
Loki: - Only time will tell.


End file.
